Rückkehr
by Beenie
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Einsichten". Dank House' riskanter OP hat Chase seinen Verstand wieder, doch abgesehen von House fehlen ihm wesentliche Erinnerungen und die Arbeit. Der Alltag wird zu einer Herausforderung. Wilson nutzt die Maklertätigkeit seiner Exfrau Bonnie und tut etwas Nettes. Slash, HousexChase.
1. Chapter 1

Alles war anders. Fremder nicht unbedingt, obwohl Chase sich bisweilen fühlte, als sei er irgendwo gelandet, wo er nicht hingehörte. Oder wie ein herumstotternder Schauspieler, der im Delirium seinen Text vergessen hatte, sich nicht zurechtfand ohne Greg, den er immer in seiner Nähe benötigte, um nicht den Verstand und nicht nur sinnbildlich die Balance zu verlieren.

An ihn und gewisse Ereignisse konnte er sich entsinnen. Er wusste, dass er ihn während seiner rätselhaften mentalen Abwesenheit um sich, seine nasale und manchmal brummige Stimme im Ohr gehabt hatte, die er so gerne hörte und die ihm mehr bedeutete als ein Wohlgefühl von mütterlicher Geborgenheit. Das war eigenartig, denn er strahlte alles andere als Fürsorge oder Warmherzigkeit aus, und man hatte ihm erzählt, dass House als notorischer Eigenbrötler einzig zu dem gutmütigen Chefonkologen Dr. James Wilson Kontakt gepflegt hatte, ehe er – Chase – in sein Leben getreten war. Trotzdem erkannte er, dass er beides im Übermaß für ihn besaß. Sein Lebensgefährte. Sein Liebhaber. Das klang irgendwie beinahe obszön. Schließlich waren sie beide Männer, und House mindestens zwanzig Jahre älter.

Dennoch. Er war schön trotz oder gerade aufgrund der unauslöschlichen Melancholie, die ihn selbst während seiner rüden Scherze umgab, von denen er im Krankenhaus einige vom Stapel gelassen hatte, und erstaunlich athletisch für einen Mann Ende Vierzig, der zudem auf einen Gehstock angewiesen war. Sein im Fahrtwind der heruntergekurbelten Scheibe flatternder Hemdkragen stand offen und entblößte gebräunte Haut; die Kreuzung der Kopfhaltermuskeln vertiefte sich, als er ihm lächelnd das Gesicht zuwandte.

Er trug einen Stoppelbart, und Chase meinte sich zu entsinnen, dass er ihn selten ohne gesehen hatte. Dem Bild eines seriösen Diagnostikers entsprach er in keiner Weise. Dass er unangepasst und rebellisch seine Überzeugungen durchsetzte, brachte ihm den Ruf eines Sturkopfes und dennoch brillanten Arztes ein. Mit seinen unkonventionellen Methoden hatte er auch ihn gerettet, mehrmals, das behauptete jedenfalls Dr. Wilson, und er hatte keinen Grund gehabt, dessen Worte anzuzweifeln, als er in die braunen, mitfühlenden Augen geblickt hatte. Hätte House ihn nicht zu seinem Geliebten gemacht, wäre er ihm zumindest auf Lebenszeit zu Dank verpflichtet. Und so, wie es jetzt war, schien es gut zu sein für sie beide.

Er mochte sein Lächeln und seine Augen, groß und von einem durchdringend klaren, hellen Blau, mit einem schwarzen Rand um die Iris, die in der dunklen Haut stechend wirkten und ihn nun zugetan und leicht spöttisch und wissend musterten.

„Alles okay?" Aufmunternd wühlte er sein Haar gegen den Strich und schüttelte über irgendetwas amüsiert den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. Um seine Augen bildete sich ein Netz aus Falten, von denen sich eine wie eine Narbe hinunter zur Wange zog und dort in ein mildes, lausbübisch anmutendes Grübchen überging. Merkwürdigerweise sandte es etwas Tröstliches aus, genauso wie die unverwechselbare Stimme, an die er sich in aller Deutlichkeit erinnerte. Mehr als an das markante Gesicht. „Denken Sie schon an die vielen schmutzigen Dinge, die Sie mit mir machen können, wenn wir zuhause sind? Ihre Pupillen sind ganz starr."

Plötzlich wurde seine Kehle eng, und er konnte ein Erröten nicht verhindern, bevor er sich eine Retourkutsche zurechtlegte, die ziemlich gewagt war. „Machen Sie die nicht mit mir? Schmutzige Dinge?"

Er lachte tief und tatsächlich fröhlich auf. „Seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr."

Es tat gut, sein Lachen zu hören. Er wusste nicht genau, wie viel aus seinem früheren Leben noch da war, aber House gehörte definitiv dazu. Was ihn seltsam beruhigte. Er war nicht allein in seinem Chaos der transienten globalen und gelegentlich auch sensomotorischen Amnesie. Er hatte einen verständnisvollen Partner. Nicht im herkömmlichen Sinn, aber es war ihm erstaunlich gleichgültig. Oder sogar wichtig. Und die Dinge, die er gerade andeutete, schienen irgendwie beinahe natürlich, da sie schon so lange zusammen wohnten.

Schämen musste er sich nicht vor House. Vor einer Frau hätte er es wahrscheinlich getan und wäre aus Angst, sich zu blamieren, über die Schnürsenkel gestolpert, die er nicht mehr binden konnte, weil er schlicht vergessen hatte, wie man sie zu Schleifen legte. Die einfachsten Handgriffe wollten ihm kaum und nur mit Mühe gelingen, aber wenn er schnaufend vor Anstrengung und Ärger über seine Unfähigkeit kapitulierte, war House da und half bereitwillig und wortlos, ohne einen Tadel auf den Lippen.

Während der Zeit, in der Chase wach gewesen war, hatte er offen über sich geredet an seinem Krankenbett; vielleicht mehr als während ihrer gesamten Beziehung, die – wie er erstaunt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte – bereits über anderthalb Jahre andauerte. Seit November letzten Jahres mit allen Konsequenzen. Zuvor war der neben ihm im Wagen sitzende hünenhafte, hagere Mann hauptsächlich sein Boss in der diagnostischen Abteilung des Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospitals gewesen.

Das Wissen, das er sich als Intensivist und Fellowstudent erworben hatte, war noch abrufbar. Es war eine ungeheuere Erleichterung, dass er offenbar wenigstens seine Intelligenz behalten hatte. Natürlich hatte man ihn bis auf weiteres beurlaubt, doch es bestand immerhin Hoffnung, nach vollständiger Genesung wieder dort arbeiten zu können. Dr. Lisa Cuddy, die Klinkchefin, hatte versprochen, seinen Platz freizuhalten, weil auch House als sein unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Dennoch machte ihm der Gedanke ein bisschen Angst.

Seine Teamkollegen, ein ebenso stoischer wie massiger Afroamerikaner namens Eric Foreman und die House gegenüber etwas schnippische agierende, aber erstaunlich besorgt wirkende Immunologin Allison Cameron sollten einen Wiedererkennungseffekt auslösen, auf den er vergeblich wartete. Mit geröteten Augen hatte sie sich ihm an den Hals geworfen und betont, dass sie einmal mehr verbunden hatte als Kollegialität, doch falls es so war, hatte sein Gehirn diese Zeit ausgeblendet. Er fand, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war, wenngleich Foreman glaubte, dass die Amnesie temporär war und er lediglich Geduld brauchte, um sich an alles zu erinnern. Als würde sich nach genügend verstrichener Zeit ein Chip im Hippocampus aktivieren. Wenn es nur so wäre.

House hatte ihm geduldig erklärt, was geschehen war, seine sich oft wiederholenden Fragen beantwortet und ihm gesagt, dass er ihn nie mit einem so hinreißenden Akzent hatte reden hören, den er in den Staaten anscheinend zu dämpfen gelernt hatte. Vor siebenundzwanzig Jahren war er in Melbourne, Australien geboren worden. Selbst das hatte man ihm sagen müssen. Gott allein wusste, was man ihm bisher aus Rücksicht auf seine derzeitige Gemütslage verschwiegen hatte. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie man über acht Wochen mit einem Hirnödem überleben konnte, das erst House entdeckt hatte. Vielleicht war er doch das Glückskind, als das Foreman ihn salopp bezeichnet hatte, nachdem er die erste Nachuntersuchung beendet und keine weiteren Blutungen festgestellt hatte.

Beklemmung bekämpfend strich er über die noch erhabene Operationsnarbe der Trepanation und wagte einen Blick in den Außenrückspiegel. Sein Haar hatte an dieser Stelle rasiert werden müssen und war jetzt kürzer als vorher, wenngleich es nicht auf eine Länge gestutzt war. House hatte interveniert. Es schien ihm wichtig zu sein, sein Haar, denn er spielte gern damit. Während des Klinikaufenthalts hatte er es häufig getan, wenn Chase sich schlafend gestellt hatte. Als aufmerksamem Mediziner musste House seine Täuschung aufgefallen sein, doch er sprach ihn nie darauf an.

Er sah brav aus. Verletzlich und durcheinander. Und viel jünger, als er eigentlich war. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn man ihm von jetzt an keinen Wein im Supermarkt verkaufen wollte, sofern er sich nicht ausweisen konnte. Den Ausweis hatte er genau studiert.

Als könne er Gedanken lesen, fasste House hinüber und bewegte tröstend sein Knie hin und her. Es stimmte, was er ihm stundenlang erklärt hatte, und es war in Ordnung, obwohl er es lange nicht wahrhaben wollte. Langgliedrig, sensibel und selbstverständlich, fast Besitz ergreifend blieb seine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Er spürte eine kleine Welle der Erregung durch sich gehen und schnaubte kurz, als er daran dachte, wo diese Finger in der Vergangenheit überall an ihm gewesen sein mochten. Scham empfand er dennoch nicht.

„Ihr Haar wächst wieder. Jeden Tag um einen Millimeter und eine Erinnerung."

Das auftauchende Haus am Ende der Straße weckte eine. Eine Erinnerung. Dumpf nur, aber er rutschte aufgeregt auf dem Sitz hin und her, als der Wagen davor parkte. Über der Tür hatte jemand – bestimmt nicht House, aber wer wohl sonst? – ein Transparent aufgehängt. Ermutigend war es trotzdem. Irgendjemand hatte sich bemüht.

_Willkommen daheim._

Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, und er fuhr kurz und energisch darüber, während er an einem Kloß im Hals würgte, dem zweiten an diesem Tag. House schnallte ihn ab, bevor er Miene machte, sich mitsamt dem Gurt erheben zu wollen (er verstand die einfachsten Vorgänge nicht mehr, was ihn mitunter an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte).

Still wartete er, bis House sein Gepäck vom Rücksitz gewuchtet hatte. Eigentlich sollte er es ihm abnehmen, aber er konzentrierte sich zu sehr auf das Reihenhaus mit der grün gestrichenen Tür, um über gebotene Höflichkeit gegenüber körperlich Eingeschränkten nachzudenken. Außerdem fiel ihm die Beeinträchtigung gar nicht so sehr auf. Gestört hatte sie ihn offenbar nie. Nicht dass sie es jetzt tat.

„Daran erinnere ich mich", rief er, vor Aufregung atemlos.

House schulterte die Tasche fester, um nach dem Schlüssel zu angeln, wobei er geflissentlich den Willkommensgruß totschwieg. Da er nichts sagte, schwieg Chase ebenfalls, obwohl er ihm gerne erklärt hätte, wie sehr ihn das kleine Plakat rührte.

„Es wäre eine Schande, wenn Sie es nicht täten. Ich hatte vor, mit Ihnen umzuziehen. Das Ticket zur Jugendstilvilla im Snobviertel war schon gebucht, aber Sie wollten partout in unserer Räuberhöhle bleiben. Das war mir dann auch ganz recht. Ich wohne seit über zehn Jahren hier. Wir haben es nicht so sehr mit Veränderungen."

Seinetwegen hätte er sie auf sich genommen.

oOo

Das Apartment war klein. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass zwei Personen darin wohnen konnten, ohne sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven zu fallen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich sofort daheim und meinte sogar, sich zu entsinnen, wo die einzelnen Zimmer lagen, die Küche, das Bad.

Aufgeregt durchstöberte er die Räumlichkeiten. Ein Gästezimmer gab es nicht, dafür einen imposanten, schwarz glänzenden Flügel und zwei Gitarren und Verstärkerzubehör in der Nische gegenüber dem Eingang. Manchmal hatte House für ihn gespielt; er konnte ihn vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie er eine schmissige Melodie klimperte und sie mit einem anstößigen Text untermalte. Vielleicht hatte er seinen Musikgeschmack mit ihm geteilt.

Er wusste nicht mehr Bescheid über seine Vorlieben, was ihm gefallen, was er verabscheut hatte. Sicher besaß er einen sonderbaren Geschmack – wie sonst wäre er darauf eingegangen, mit seinem offenkundig nicht einfachen Chef eine Wohngemeinschaft zu gründen, die in ein eheähnliches Verhältnis mündete?

„Wie bin ich gewesen?" fragte er unsicher, während er zu einem Aquarium stolperte, das ihm neu vorkam. Die motorischen Störungen waren ärger geworden seit der Schädelöffnung, aber House hielt es für verfrüht, ihn auf antikonvulsivische Medikamente einzustellen, wofür Chase ihm dankbar war.

„Wild."

„Und davor?"

„Schüchtern. Die Kombination hat mich tierisch angemacht."

Er sprach kein Wort zuviel. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihm Zeit geben, sich an die Wohnung zu gewöhnen. Auf rührende Weise war das sehr aufmerksam. Eifrig schaute er den zwei Goldfischen zu; einer schien verunstaltet; aus seinem Kopf sprießte ein Auswuchs, der sich halb über seine Augen legte, und wie um sein Manko auszugleichen, schwebte der andere mit prächtig wehenden Schleierflossen um ihn herum. Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, fand er den anderen interessanter. Die Deformierung machte einen Charakter aus ihm.

„Greg und Robert", stellte House vor und sich selbst hinter ihn, so dass sie sich in der Scheibe des Glases spiegelten. Als seine Hände sich leicht auf seine Hüftknochen legten, zuckte er zusammen, doch die Hände – schmale Pianistenhände – blieben dort, wo sie waren, strichen beiläufig über die Lenden, ohne etwas zu fordern. Einen Moment lang musste er die Augen schließen, als es in seinem Magen zu kitzeln begann. Nähe war etwas, das er nicht gern zuließ. Von klein auf schien man ihn in dieser Hinsicht wenig verwöhnt zu haben. Dennoch waren House' Berührungen viel zu erregend, um sie als selbstverständlich zu betrachten oder zu ignorieren. „Zweimal dürfen Sie raten, wer welcher ist."

„Ich hatte einen Goldfisch als Kind", erwiderte er und pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem erhitzten Gesicht, froh, dass ihm das einfiel. „In einem Glas. Hab ich Ihnen davon erzählt? Aber er war nicht so schön wie diese beiden. Ich habe-... habe -" Nach einem angestrengten Stirnrunzeln fand er das, wonach er gesucht hatte. „ – ihn im Meer freigelassen. Das war dumm."

„Zwei Millimeter", resümierte der Ältere befriedigt. „Sie haben ihnen lieber zugeschaut als _General Hospital _und _Star Trek_."

Plötzlich wandte er sich um, drückte sich in einer Mischung aus Begierde und Verblüffung gegen House' Brust. Muskulös war sie und hart und erstaunlich weich zugleich und stark. Wie Heimat. Wie Erde. Und sie roch aufreizend nach ungewaschener Baumwolle, nach Laub und Moos. Gierig sog er den virilen Duft in die Nasenflügel, der unter dem lässig aufgeknöpften Kragen steckte, in den Schlüsselbeinen, auf der sehnigen Haut, unter der sich die auffällige Muskelpartie der Brust abzeichnete, als er sein Kinn zwischen die Hände nahm und es anhob. Der Blick in die durchdringenden Augen benebelte ihn, ließ ihn erneut um seine motorische Koordination fürchten, doch House hielt ihn sicher fest, um ihm einen kleinen Nasenstups zu verpassen.

„Es ist schön, Sie wiederzuhaben. Und das würde ich nicht zu jedem sagen."

Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, und er senkte die Lider, ehe er wagemutig einen weiteren Knopf öffnete, das harte, knochige Brustbein entblößte und die Brust, neben der sich weiter unten die Ansätze der ersten Rippen abzeichneten. Er war viel drahtiger, hagerer als er in Klamotten wirkte, und doch so stark und muskulös wie ein Sprinter. Schweiß glänzte in der Drosselgrube und lief in einer Rinne über die sichtbare Bauchlinie hinunter zur Jeans, aber er wagte sich nicht einzubilden, dass er hierfür verantwortlich war. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob er ihn in der Vergangenheit so gut kennen gelernt hatte wie House ihn.

„Lieben Sie mich?"

„Auf der Stelle. Eigentlich hatte ich vorher ein Candlelight Dinner geplant. Mit Rotwein und Spaghetti. Die haben Sie am liebsten gegessen neben Chicken Tandoori und Chili."

Schwerer Atem fuhr in sein Haar, ließ ihn erzittern. Er bekam kaum Luft und wurde auf wunderbare Weise bedrängt, als der Größere ihn mit einer Kraft, die ihn eigentlich ängstigen sollte, unter den Pobacken anhob und ihn sachte herumwirbelte, fort vom Aquarium. Es war mitreißend und so herrlich, dass sich ein kleines Seufzen seiner Kehle entrang. House drückte die Lippen auf seine Stirn, streifte hinauf zum Haaransatz, während seine Finger jetzt über seine Taille hinauf zu den Rippen wanderten und jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut mit sanften Kreisen beglückten, ehe sie wieder auf den Hüftknochen verweilten. Sie sanft vor und zurück schoben und ihn allein dadurch erregten, dass er sich auf einmal wie geschmolzenes Wachs in seinen Händen fühlte. Ein erbarmungswürdiges Fiepen stieg aus seiner Kehle, während er wünschte, House würde die Schauer auf seinen Armen nicht bemerken, das heftige Schlagen seines Herzens. Aber das war Wunschdenken. Mittlerweile schien er ihn besser zu kennen als er sich selbst. Kein großes Kunststück in seiner momentanen Verfassung, sollte man meinen. Aber er wusste, dass House ihn genau erforscht hatte, nicht nur sein Äußeres. Keine seiner Fragen über sich selbst, seiner in den Tiefen seines Hirns verschütteten Geschichte, war unbeantwortet geblieben.

Er war fiebrig und heiß vor Aufregung, wie vorm ersten Mal. Um einen euphorischen Laut zu unterdrücken, biss sich er auf die Lippe und spürte jähe Röte in sein Gesicht schießen, als sein Blick den blauen einfing und das feine Lächeln zu deuten versuchte, das um die Mundwinkel spielte. Er hatte ein einprägsames, verstörend interessantes Gesicht, in dem er ihn lesen ließ und das jetzt etwas offenbarte, das ihn gleichermaßen belustigte und konsternierte. Flehend sah er zu ihm auf, legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und presste das Gesicht schutzsuchend an seine Schulter, die sich leicht zu bewegen begann, als er ihn in einen besinnlichen Tanz zog, das Kinn auf seinen Kopf gestützt. Behaglich schloss er die Augen, überließ sich der ihn umgebenden Dunkelheit zwischen House' Unterkiefer und Brust und der scharfen Würze, die nicht allein von ihm ausging und sich zu einem Aroma mischte, das ihn wie ein Freund begrüßte.

„Haben wir... oft miteinander getanzt?"

Angesichts House' Beeinträchtigung mutete das unwahrscheinlich an. Doch es war angenehm, geradezu bittersüß, wie er sich mit ihm wiegte, selbstvergessen, spielerisch, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel und fast elegant den Flur entlang. Beinahe hätte er angefangen zu weinen vor Glück. Sie folgten keinen Regeln, aber die Nähe und Wärme seines Körpers, der seinen mit Leichtigkeit umstoßen konnte und ihn stattdessen sanft elektrisierte, seine wundervoll starken Arme, die ihn umfingen, ließen ihn nun doch vor Freude aufschluchzen. Himmel. Weshalb reagierte er auf ihn? Und warum fühlte er sich wie ein kleiner, unerfahrener Schuljunge, der er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr war?

„Flamenco über den Flur und Boogie Woogie im Schlafzimmer."

Er lachte ein bisschen nervös, während er die Finger in House' Bizeps krallte, die unter seine Ärmel gekrabbelt waren, um ihn besser zu spüren, ihm etwas zurückzugeben. Verrückt. Was hatte er nur angestellt? War er die ganze Zeit auf Drogen? Oder nahm er ihn tatsächlich auf den Arm? Vermutlich nicht, denn er war ehrlich zu ihm gewesen. Schmerzhaft ehrlich in der letzten Woche. Warum wollte er diesen Mann? Soweit er wusste, hatte ihn das eigene Geschlecht zuvor kalt gelassen. House indessen löste einen Schwelbrand in ihm aus, ganz ohne Mühe oder Absicht, nur durch seine rücksichtsvollen Berührungen und seiner Stimme.

Eindeutige Aufwallungen, die er nicht in den Griff bekam und die allmählich ein wenig beängstigend unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie pochten, ließen ihn ein Stück zurückzucken.

Behutsam holte House ihn wieder näher zu sich, fasste in sein Nackenhaar und bog ihm sacht den Kopf zurück. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihm standzuhalten, und er rieb aufgebracht das Becken an ihn, gestattete ihm, beinahe feierlich über jeden Wirbel seines Rückgrat zu tasten (_Oh, das war gut!_), bevor House ihm das viel zu große T-Shirt auszog und ein ergreifend schüchterner Kuss auf seinem Hals landete, seine Lippen bedacht daran saugten ohne die Haut einzuklemmen. Leise stöhnte er auf und spürte die Kontrolle nach und nach schwinden, während er seinen Unterleib dem Größeren willig entgegen wölbte und doch nicht steuerte, was sein Körper tat. Er war wie in einem Rausch, der sich mit jeder Berührung, jedem Ertasten steigerte.

Seine Hände griffen sehnsüchtig nach ihm, streichelten über Gesäß und Rücken hinauf zu den Schultern, um ihm das Hemd zu entfernen, das achtlos auf den Boden fiel. Die Haut fühlte sich weicher an als sie aussah, und er merkte, dass ihn die Entdeckung weniger verblüffte als sie es hätte tun sollen, wenn House ihn angeflunkert hätte. Einen Moment überwältigten ihn die eigene Courage und der Anblick des Mannes vor ihm, seine viel sagend schalkhaft blitzenden Augen, und er rückte wiederholt mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl von ihm ab, ohne ihn loszulassen. Aber House wollte ihn, drückte ihn an sich. Seine Haut kühlte und erhitzte ihn. Mutiger werdend verschränkte er die Hände hinter seinem nackten Kreuz. Es war, als würde er von den sich ruhig bewegenden, fühlbaren Muskeln auf Wellen fort getragen werden zu einem geheimen, paradiesischen Ort, wenn er es nur zuließ, sich ihren Bewegungen anpasste. Es war nicht fremd. Dieses Bewusstsein wühlte ihn auf.

Er zögerte nicht lange, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Die Wange an seiner Brust, die Augen genießerisch geschlossen, folgte er den langsamen, unregelmäßig schaukelnden Schritten. Der ständig sich wiederholende Rhythmus lullte ihn ein. Wunderschön. Seinetwegen konnte es ewig so weitergehen. Über sich hörte er die jetzt tiefere, brummelnde Stimme, die ihm eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken jagte. Er hakte die Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen, ließ sie dann über den Hosenbund gleiten in der Absicht, die Schließe zu öffnen. House' Mund befand sich nahe an seinem Ohr, in das er jetzt hineinflüsterte, wobei seine Lippen die Ohrmuschel streiften. Er erschauderte unter einer jähen Anwandlung von Verzückung und dachte, dass er Vergleichbares mit keinem anderen je geteilt hatte.

„Ist es in Ordnung? Ich weiß, dass Sie mich etwas anderes fragen wollten. Die Antwort lautet in jedem Fall ja. Sex ohne Liebe gibt es für mich nicht mehr. Das ist für Waschlappen oder Anfänger. Apropos Anfänger. – Sie haben es vergessen, oder?"

Ein enttäuschter Unterton, den er vergeblich zu bemänteln versuchte, schwang in der Frage mit.

„Ich... weiß nicht", murmelte er mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen, um seinen unmittelbaren Kontakt nachdrücklicher zu erleben. So ungemein vertraut ihm das Spiel der warmen, gut definierten Muskeln an seiner Haut, House und sein maskulines Aroma und seine noch umsichtige Zärtlichkeit vorkamen – was er andeutete, konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen. Wenngleich alles dafür sprach, dass er nichts dagegen gehabt hatte.

Verwirrend anziehend war es, ihn an sich zu fühlen, seine überlegten Bewegungen, mit denen er ihn ohne Hast über den Flur dirigierte, ihn dabei hielt wie etwas, das unter der geringsten Grobheit zu zerbrechen drohte. Nervös fuhr sich Chase mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Ich will mich erinnern... es gut machen."

Die leichte Berührung von House' Lippen mit seinen ließ ihn sich intuitiv auf die Fußspitzen heben, während House' Hände unter den Saum seiner Hose glitten, den Gürtel lockerten und die Knopfleiste eroberten. Dann blieben sie unter seinem Po zwischen Jeans und Shorts, sorgten dafür, dass erstere über seine Beine und Knöchel rutschten. Immer wieder suchte er seinen Mund und ließ ihn kaum zu Atem kommen.

Wie im Traum stieg er aus den Hosenbeinen, jetzt nur noch in Boxers und den halbhohen Chucks und ohne den langsamen Blues zu unterbrechen, in den House ihn genötigt hatte. Einen Moment fröstelte er, und der Andere strich über seinen Nacken, hielt ihn umfasst und küsste ihn. Er schluchzte und verachtete sich dafür. Doch House schien zu ahnen, dass er es nicht aus Furcht vor ihm tat.

„Ich weiß. Sie sind gut, wenn Sie einfach Sie selbst sind."

„Wer bin ich denn?" Es klang verzweifelt, und er presste erneut das Gesicht an seinen Hals in der Absicht, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen. Er roch gut. Wie Heimat.

„Mein wildes Baby", antwortete House impulsiv in sein Haar. „Alles andere ist zweitrangig."


	2. Chapter 2

Vorsichtig, mit unterschwelliger, mühsam zurückhaltender Leidenschaft, die Chase in den zitternden Muskeln fühlen konnte, legte House ihn auf das französische Palisanderbett, in dem sie seit so langer Zeit gemeinsam schliefen. Was dort wohl schon alles passiert war. War er wirklich so wild, wenn es darum ging, House zu gefallen, ihn zu befriedigen?

Der Gedanke regte ihn auf, während er den Blick ruhelos durch das karge, aber gemütlich mit Holzmöbeln ausstaffierte Zimmer schweifen ließ und in Sekundenbruchteilen alles aufnahm, selbst den herben Geruch, der ihm verriet, dass lange keine Frau den Raum betreten hatte. Ein hoher Schrank mit altmodisch gedrechselten Zierleisten, ein Nachtschrank und eine Kommode, auf der eine passende, nostalgisch anmutende Uhr stand, wären die einzigen Zeugen ihrer physischen Vereinigung.

Auf dem Nachtschrank entdeckte er eine teure Flasche Bordeaux und zwei Gläser neben einer aus Bast und Metall gefertigten Obstschale, die mit Früchten gefüllt war. Mangos und Papaya. Er ächzte nervös, als House ihm die Schuhe auszog. Um ihm Zeit zu geben, setzte er sich neben ihn auf die Kante, streichelte und betrachtete ihn, bis er sich kaum mehr zügeln konnte. Seltsamerweise war es in Ordnung. Vor jedem anderen Mann hätte er sich in Grund und Boden geschämt.

Die Augen sandten eine magnetische Kraft aus, zu der er immer wieder zurückkehrte, weil sie ihm Sicherheit vermittelten, von der er gerade herzlich wenig hatte. Ruhig ließ House die Hand auf seiner heftig atmenden Brust kreisen, wanderte allmählich tiefer, betonte die Rippenbögen und arbeitete sich in aufreizend sinnlichen Bewegungen über Bauch und Hüfte, die sich unwillkürlich erhöhte, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. Auch House' Atem wurde schneller, holte seinen eigenen ein. Chase schluckte, drückte sich ein wenig höher zum Kopfende des Bettes, als wollte er ihm ausweichen. Allein ihn bei sich zu haben, seine Finger auf der Haut, weckten Empfindungen, die so gewaltig über ihn hereinbrachen, dass er fürchtete, einen Fehler zu begehen, zu schnell zu sein.

Dabei wollte er es auskosten, ihn zufrieden stellen und nichts verkehrt machen, etwas, das eventuell House' Unmut auf sich ziehen würde. Als der Ältere, Erfahrene war es an ihm, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Es schien ihm am klügsten, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen, aber er sagte nichts, strich nur sanft über seine Hüfte und den Oberschenkel, der sich unweigerlich anspannte.

„Was muss ich tun?" Seine atemlos hervorgestoßene Frage war dumm. Akademisch und unromantisch. Bestimmt gehörte es sich nicht, so etwas mit House zu erörtern. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen, doch es war heraus, ängstlich, drängend.

„Gar nichts. Nur genießen und entspannen. Sie sind wundervoll."

Entspannen. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Sämtliche inneren und äußeren Muskeln pulsierten, als House sich jetzt auf ihn zog. Er fühlte nichts als schieres Verlangen, das ihn schlagartig durchwogte, zusammen mit dem Wunsch, sich mit ihm zu vereinen, um sich und House zu beweisen, dass er einer Erinnerung noch fähig war. Und weil er ihn liebte. Die Reaktion auf den intimen Kontakt sagte es ihm deutlicher als sein Verstand oder sein Herz.

Sein Innerstes zog sich auf angenehme Weise zusammen, und ohne es zu wollen, beugte er das Bein und streckte es unter einer wohligen Kontraktion, die ihn mit zunehmender Macht beherrschte. House ließ sich von seinem offensichtlichen Aufruhr nicht beirren, koste seine Augen, die Nase und den Jochbogen, wobei er auf beinahe bestürzend zurückhaltende Weise Lippen und Zähne einsetzte und auf die Zunge verzichtete.

So hätte er ihn nicht eingeschätzt, und er war ein bisschen schockiert von seiner Besonnenheit. Einfühlsam, aber beharrlich, auf ihn achtend, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, ihm nicht das Gefühl zu geben, zu etwas gezwungen zu werden. Über seine zitternden Weichen strich er stimulierend mit beiden Händen (die so schön und empfindsam an ihm herab fuhren, dass er glaubte, zu vergehen), erhöhte sein Becken, nur um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Es erstaunte ihn, wie bedächtig er ihm begegnete, wie bestimmt er die Auswirkungen seiner Leidenschaft abwog und ihn reizte, ohne dabei derb oder hektisch zu werden. Diese Tatsache verwirrte und freute ihn.

House kannte seinen Körper, und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn auf diese Art aufbrachte, von der er ahnte, dass sie lange nicht selbstverständlich gewesen war. Doch alles, was er empfand, war ein herrlicher, aufregender Vorgeschmack auf das, was er ohne wirkliche Berechnung gefordert und House angekündigt hatte. Als fiele Weihnachten und sein Geburtstag auf einen Termin.

Durch den Stoff der Hose spürte er seine Erregung und Hitze und griff beherzt hinunter. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn je dort angefasst zu haben, aber eine vertraute, wild einsetzende Freude flutete durch seine Adern, als der Ältere leise und verblüfft aufseufzte. Er musste ein schlimmer Junge sein. Trotzdem sah House lächelnd auf ihn herab, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen in der Gewalt hatte.

„Schaffen Sie das?" erkundigte er sich nicht ganz ernst, sein Ohr spielerisch beknabbernd und leicht mit dem Unterleib gegen seinen drängend. „Oder wollen wir uns den Kinderwunsch noch mal reiflich überlegen? Ich glaube, heute wäre es günstig. Nicht dass Sie hinterher etwas bereuen."

„Ich habe es ... immer geschafft, oder?"

Sein zaghafter Ton amüsierte House, er biss ihn frotzelnd in die Nasenspitze. „Meistens", sagte er. „Nicht immer. Aber über das Stadium dürften Sie inzwischen hinaus sein. Außerdem lag es an mir. Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht."

Die verschlüsselte Botschaft, dass er ihn ebenso begehrte, erreichte ihn, gab ihm das nötige Selbstvertrauen, sich gehenzulassen, auf seinen Körper zu hören, der instinktiv nach House' Zärtlichkeiten gierte. Mehr von ihm wollte.

Stöhnend streckte er den Nacken, umklammerte die breiten Schultern und seine immer noch in Jeans steckenden Hüften, rieb das Knie daran, was er als Aufforderung verstand, als die es tatsächlich gemeint war. Ihn weiterhin mit sachten Küssen erfreuend, entledigte er sich seines Kleidungsstückes, bevor er ihm die Shorts hinunterstreifte. Ein wenig hektisch half er, befreite sich komplett davon und drängte sich an ihn, überließ sich der feuchten, nach Moschus riechenden Wärme seiner Haut und den langen, athletischen Gliedern, die seine schützend umschlangen, und dem fast ehrfürchtigen und dennoch fieberhaften Umherstreifen seines Mundes an seinem Gesicht hinunter über Kehle und Brustbein. Die Stoppeln störten ihn überhaupt nicht, was ihn verwunderte. Es war eher wie eine kleine, prickelnde Massage, die ihn zu gleichen Teilen beschwichtigte und erregte, seine Haut aber nicht irritierte.

Sobald kein textiles Stück mehr an ihm war, fühlte er sich sonderbar enthemmt und bereit.

Hohe Wellen einer erstaunlichen Empfindung schlugen über ihn hinweg, aber er wollte House mit einbeziehen, ihn in sich fühlen und ihm seine Dankbarkeit zeigen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bereits öfter dieses innige Gefühl gehabt mit ihm, doch er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals derart begehrliche, sehnsüchtige Begierde in so hohem Maß erfahren zu haben, dass es beinahe schmerzte. In seinem Inneren brodelte es, und er setzte mehrmals an, ihm zu sagen, wie sehr er auf ihn wartete. Doch sein Atem versagte, brach nur noch in kleinen, scharf klingenden Tönen über seine Lippen.

Schließlich kam er doch noch. Der Teil, in dem er ihn trieb, ihn beinahe quälte, indem er ihn zu etwas führte, das er noch nie so tief empfunden hatte wie in diesen langen, wunderbaren Minuten, in denen er glaubte, zu zerfließen und alles zu verlieren, das er bisher festgehalten hatte und es dennoch nicht bereute. Unbarmherzig. Unausweichlich. Wie ein Hurrikan war er über ihm, küsste und quetschte die Stelle, an der noch das Wundmal der Trepanation zu erkennen war, vor zur Schläfe, über die ihm der Schweiß in Strömen rann, hinab zu seinem Mund, den er fast roh bearbeitete, bis er sich wund anfühlte. Er war nicht einmal da, wo er ihn zunächst vermutete, selbst dann nicht, als er tiefer ging, sich seine Brustwarzen vornahm, sie beknabberte und an ihnen saugte.

Zuckend vor Euphorie wand er sich, schaute hinauf zum Bettpfosten, an dem sich das gedrechselte Muster der Schrankleiste wiederholte und der plötzlich zu wabern begann, als sich alles um ihn drehte und er hilflos einen Fixpunkt suchte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er House' muskulöse Unterarme, die sich rechts und links von ihm abstemmten, bevor die Lider flatterten und er sich in der aufsteigenden Ekstase auf nichts mehr konzentrieren konnte. Das faszinierende, eindringliche Spiel seiner Sehnen verschwamm vor seinen Augen, und über seine Wangen flossen Schweiß und Tränen des namenlosen Wohlbehagens, die er fortblinzelte, als er ungestüm den Kopf zur Seite warf und ihn eine Woge überrollte, in der er mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Stöhnen versank.

„House… bitte… ich kann nicht mehr", rief er in wonnevoller Verzweiflung aus, als House am Nabel angelangt war, ihn mit Lippen und Zunge umschmeichelte, wobei seine Finger sich in seine Hüften gruben und dann hinunter zum Po strebten, um ihn ohne erkennbaren Kraftaufwand anzuheben. Jäh packte er sein Haar, riss daran, und House lehnte sich über ihn, rückte an ihn heran, bis er wieder auf ihm lag.

Seine Haut an ihm, warm und glatt, samtartig fast, schürte seine Lust, die blauen Augen funkelten, als er ihn zum letzten Mal auf den Mund küsste und ihn kaum atmen ließ. Dann tauchte er noch einmal ab, und er hatte das Gefühl, zu sterben vor Glück und einer Spannung, die ihn fast zerriss.

„_O Gott_! Ich ... ich komme!" Er lachte. Ungläubig und begeistert, voll irrsinniger Freude und dennoch gehetzt unter dem Druck, den seine Leisten aufgebaut hatten und dem Gefühl des Versagens, weil es mit ihm durchgegangen war, er zu müde und ermattet wäre, um ihm Zugang zu sich zu bewilligen, was er sich doch so sehr gewünscht hatte.

Indessen klang die Stimme an seinem Bauch ebenfalls berauscht vor Triumph. „Dann kommen Sie. Nicht schüchtern sein. Um Ihren multiplen Höhepunkt habe ich Sie immer beneidet."

Er konnte sich nicht länger steuern, obwohl er es sich vorgenommen hatte, weil er sie nie zu Ende gehen lassen wollte, die pure Lust, das Entzücken, das House ihm verschaffte, ohne dass er ihn wirklich berührte. Es war neu, erregend und ungeheuer befriedigend.

oOo

Blindlings ließ er sich auffangen, lehnte keuchend an House und schnappte nach Luft, bevor er das Gesicht an seiner Halsseite barg und naturgemäß ein wenig ruhiger wurde, die Samtigkeit seiner traumhaft geschwungenen Lippen liebevoll über ihn flog, ihm stürmisch den Kiefer hinaufdrückte und unterhalb seines Adamsapfels behutsam die Haut zwickte.

Unbegreiflich war er, sein kleiner Aussie. Herb und spröde auf den ersten Blick, doch ein genaues Hinsehen, die nähere Beschäftigung mit dem kühl wirkenden Jungen war jede Sekunde wert. Er war lächerlich froh, dass vor ihm keiner auf den Gedanken gekommen war, während er sich mit ihm wiegte, einzelne schwere Strähnen des blonden Haares durch die Finger und den Mund rinnen ließ. Die wunderbaren Laute, die er von sich gab, seine entzückende Wehrlosigkeit, die ihn wie ein vom Toben nach Hause kommender Bub erscheinen ließ und sein im Kontrast dazu erstaunlich schwerer, männlicher Duft, gehörten nur ihm.

„Ich will mehr von Ihnen", flüsterte er in seinen Nacken und ziepte bedacht an dem zarten Flaum, der ihn bedeckte. Es war eigenartig, das Haar dort nicht mehr durchwühlen zu dürfen, um an die glatte, empfindsame Haut zu gelangen. Nichtsdestoweniger fühlte er bei der Berührung heiße, lüsterne Schauer durch sich ziehen, die bis in den Unterleib ausstrahlten. Bevor er weiter sprach, knirschte er vernehmlich mit den Zähnen, um seinen Aufruhr zu bändigen. Nicht dass er Chase völlig durcheinander brachte; er war aufgeregt genug, obwohl er sich offenbar gerne zur Seite gerollt hätte, um einzuschlafen, zitternd noch unter dem Einfluss der in Wellen durch ihn gehenden gesegneten Empfänglichkeit seines wunderbaren Körpers. Seine verebbende Erregung machte ihn unglaublich scharf; schärfer, als er vermutet hätte. Er hoffte, ihm nicht wehtun zu müssen, wenn er einwilligte, und das würde er. „Wollen Sie mich?"

Perplex hob er den Kopf, um ihn dann wieder an ihn hinsinken zu lassen, streichelte seine Arme und knabberte leicht an der Halsvene, bevor er unschlüssig, dann jedoch emphatisch nickte. House, der nichts anderes von ihm erwartet hatte, hielt ihn weiter umschlungen. Zwischen seinen Beinen pulsierte es, aber angesichts der Zerrissenheit seines jungen Liebhabers zügelte er sich, zeigte Verständnis und Geduld. Er murmelte in sein Haar, den laut klopfenden Herzschlag an seiner Brust, den er mit einer beiläufigen Massage mäßigte und dann mit beiden Daumen die Tränen fortwischte, die unablässig und stumm über seine Wangen liefen. In seiner Umarmung bebte er, jedoch nicht mehr aufgrund der losgelassenen Endorphine. Angst vor dem physischen Schmerz und davor, seinen Ansprüchen nicht zu genügen, ließen ihn sich trotz des Zustandes der totalen Entspannung, in die er ihn gejagt hatte, verkrampfen.

„Es ist wie das erste Mal für Sie, hm?"

„Hmm ..." Chase bohrte das Gesicht an seine Kehle und rutschte näher zu ihm hin, wie um Trost bei ihm zu suchen. „Entschuldigung … Ich bin furchtbar zimperlich."

„Sch sch scht ..." Beschwichtigend schaukelte er ihn, drückte die Lippen an seine verschwitzten, schönen Haare und strich über seinen Nacken. Verdammt. Er würde platzen. Aber Chase war wichtiger. Irgendwie sollte es ihm gelingen, ihn dahin zu bringen, wo er sein wollte. In einer angstfreien Zone, in der er gleichberechtigt mit ihm spielte. Dass er noch nicht satt war und es sich ursprünglich anders ausgemalt hatte, konnte er in seinen Augen sehen, sobald er ihn kurz und beschämt musterte, ehe er die Lider niederschlug.

„Sie sind nicht zimperlich. Das waren Sie nie. Es war schön mit Ihnen, damals. Für uns beide. Draußen am Klavier. Überraschend. Sie waren tapfer, wie jetzt. Ich werde das nie vergessen. Wenn man sich traut, wird Mut häufig belohnt. Ich bin vorsichtig, versprochen. Ich war viel mehr als ein Vater für Sie. Den ich übrigens nie sein wollte. "

„Mein Vater-... er ist tot, oder?"

„Ja", sagte er. Manche Angelegenheiten, und seien sie noch so einschneidend in seinem Leben oder hatten es verändert, behielt er nicht. Angelegenheiten, die ihm unwahrscheinlich schienen. Mehrmals hatte er nach seinen Eltern gefragt, und er wusste, dass er es noch häufig tun würde, wenngleich er ihm die Fakten offen auf den Tisch gelegt, keine noch so heikle Frage übergangen hatte. Die Mutter eine Alkoholikerin, der Vater ein pflichtvergessener Bastard, der sich einen Dreck um den einzigen Sohn scherte, wenn es darum ging, wenn schon nicht Liebe, dann geringstensfalls Anerkennung auszuteilen und Hilfe anzubieten.

Als er den Eindruck gewann, er sei in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, löste Chase sich plötzlich von ihm, robbte hinauf zu den Kissen, auf denen er kniete, und lehnte sich an das hohe Holzgestell. In seinen Augen glomm ein neugieriger Funke auf, auf den er nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Wagemutig pustete er sich eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn, während er die Arme ausbreitete, um sich an den Pfosten festzuhalten. Achtsam folgte er ihm, erwischte den Knauf der Schublade und nahm vor Eifer und Begierde schaudernd das geruchsneutrale Gleitgel heraus, das er mittlerweile in einer Drogerie besorgt hatte. Babyöl war keine ideale Lösung, weder für ihn noch für seinen Australier. Chase umfasste sein Handgelenk.

„Nichts ... zwischen uns", protestierte er.

„Ich will Ihnen nicht wehtun. Spüren werden Sie mich vermutlich intensiver als Sie es sich jetzt vorstellen."

Er legte den Arm hinter ihn, schob ihn ein wenig vor. Völlig außer Atem beobachtete er ihn, als er einen Strang Gel entnahm und behutsam über seiner Leiste auftupfte, was ihm ein widerwillig zufriedenes Stöhnen entlockte. Schließlich streckte er fügsam die gebräunten, warmen Beine, nahm sie auseinander. Sein Atem verwob sich mit House', wurde friedlicher und sanfter, als er ihn anhob, um ihn einzustreichen und sachte mit einem Finger zu dehnen. Er ächzte auf, suchte sich ihm im ersten Reflex zu entwinden, doch dann siegte das überwältigende Gefühl, das sie beide ergriff, als House sich weiter vor wagte und tastend den instinktiven Gegendruck der inneren Muskel durchbrach.

Außer sich sog Chase die Luft in die Lungen; er hatte vergessen, wie sensibel er reagierte, wo sein Punkt war, an dem er ihn und sich zum Rasen bringen konnte. Mit einem lauten Krach gegen das Bettgestell warf Chase den Kopf zurück, als er den Mittelfinger zu Hilfe nahm. Seine seidige, enge Glätte, die sich fest um ihn schloss und das schöne, jugendliche Gesicht, in dem noch die Spuren der Erschöpfung des ungewöhnlichen Vorspiels standen, die halbgeöffneten Lippen, aus denen ein knapper, fassungsloser Ton kam, spornten zu mehr an, und er hatte alle Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als ihn zu verletzen, und er glaubte, selten einen so großen Appetit auf ihn gehabt zu haben.

Es war wieder Chase, den er liebte, der Junge mit Verstand, den er so gut überlisten konnte, sobald ihn ein Temperament übermannte, das ansonsten eher viskös zu nennen war. Scheu, aber hingebungsvoll gegen denjenigen, den er erwählt hatte, hungernd nach Liebe, löste er sich von allen Fesseln, und House wusste, dass er in dieser kostbaren Zeit mit allen Sinnen bei ihm, nichts sonst seiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig war.

Sicherheitshalber rieb er sich selbst ebenfalls mit dem K-Y ein, bereitete Chase noch einmal vor und ergötzte sich an seiner Begeisterung, seinem anregenden und oh so verlockend erschöpftem, jungenhaftem Lächeln, das sein Gesicht glühen und die Augen erstrahlen ließ. Dann näherte er sich ihm mit allem noch verbliebenen Einfühlungsvermögen und soviel Nervenstärke, die ihm zu Gebote stand (was nicht viel war), erhöhte unmissverständlich sein Becken und liebkoste das Brustbein, um ihn abzulenken von seinem bedächtigen, aber dennoch kompromisslosen Vorgehen. Etappenweise ging er tiefer, reizte und gewöhnte ihn an sich, indem er geflissentlich mit ihm spielte und Chase leise winselte.

Er liebte es, ihn langsam und allmählich zu äußerster Erregung zu treiben, bis er nahe davor war, zu betteln und triefte vor Schweiß. Dank seiner Geschicklichkeit und Übung mit ihm wusste er, wie er vorzugehen hatte, um es für sie beide zu einem Erlebnis werden zu lassen, das uneingeschränktes Vergnügen versprach.

Himmel, er fühlte sich einmalig an, so vertraut und doch immer anders, neu und erforschenswert. Innen und außen. Ein schwüler Duft aus Kastanien, Herbst und Wein und überreifen Früchten hing über ihnen, betörte ihn zusammen mit dem biegsamen, gewandten Körper vor sich. Immer noch lag ein Hauch kalifornischer Bräune auf den Gliedern, die ihn jetzt geschmeidig willkommen hießen und an sich banden.

Chase umarmte ihn, grub das Gesicht an seine Schulter und biss heftig hinein, als er ihn etwas zu fordernd vor Glück über sein Entgegenkommen stimulierte, bevor er sich halbwegs fing und lockerer wurde. Sorgfältig strich House ihm das Haar zurück, murmelte etwas, das sich wie die Bitte um Verzeihung anhörte.

„Greg", flüsterte Chase, nervös über seine Schultern tippend und an einzelnen Haarsträhnen zupfend. Seine Fingerkuppen verbrannten seine Haut überall da, wo sie über ihn hinwegstreiften. Und er nannte ihn beim Vornamen, obendrein mit seinem schleppenden ozeanischen Dialekt. Ein Aphrodisiakum hätte nicht effektiver sein können. „Ich möchte nicht länger warten."

_Oh, süßer, unsicherer Chase. Ich auch nicht._

Laut und ein wenig atemlos sagte er: „Es ist gut. Wenn ich Ihnen wehtue, müssen Sie es mir sagen. Ich habe Sie nie gefragt… das soll anders werden."

Er verwehrte ihm einen Aufschrei, als er ihn anhob und unbeirrt in ihn drang, aber er vermisste es nicht, denn laut im gewöhnlichen Sinn war er nie gewesen. Obwohl es seinen Enthusiasmus entflammt hatte, wenn der Schrei einen lustvollen Charakter gehabt hatte, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Aber er hatte seinen Jungen wieder, mit all den Eigenschaften, die ihn auszeichneten, und diese Feststellung wog alle Wildheit auf, mit der sie sich in jüngster Vergangenheit geliebt hatten, wenngleich er auch das mehr als genossen hatte. Reizend schreckhaft zuckte er zusammen, als er über die golden schimmernden Härchen auf den Oberschenkeln strich. Er vergötterte seine schlanken und dennoch robusten Beine und die schmalen Füße.

Wie um ihn zu belohnen für seine vorige Sanftmut mit ihm, ermöglichte er ihnen beiden vollen Körpereinsatz, bog sich ihm entgegen, und House zerrte ihn leidenschaftlich über die Laken in eine liegende Position, ohne ihn zu verlassen, küsste seine nach Zimt und Honig schmeckende Haut, die eine derart geballte Hormonladung ausschüttete, dass ihm ganz schwummrig wurde.

Aufschluchzend schlang Chase die Beine um seine Mitte, drängte ihn in sich, und er schloss für einen langen, ihn überwältigenden Moment die Augen. Dann atmete er unregelmäßig an die glatte Brust und streichelte seine bebenden Schulterblätter, brachte ihn und sich zu einem Punkt, an dem sie loslassen konnten, der Jüngere sich ihm anvertraute, bis sich schließlich Harmonie zwischen ihnen entwickelte, in der sie sich sicher fühlten und sich aufeinander abstimmten. Der weiche Rhythmus, in den Chase ihn scheinbar völlig mühelos lotste, war wie Musik.

Mit dem Finger modellierte er die Kontur seines Mundes nach, ehe er ihn erstaunlich geistesgegenwärtig zurückzog, als Chase die Lippen in einer Welle neuerlicher Ekstase aufeinander presste und die Zähne zusammenbiss. Kein Mädchen hatte einen vergleichbar bezaubernden Mund. Sein Blick schweifte hinauf zur Decke und wurde glasig, die Brauen wölbten sich, und in seiner pochenden Kehle vibrierte die Lust, die akustisch herauswollte und die er aus Gründen unterdrückte, die ihn Scham vermuten ließen.

„Ich will Sie hören", raunte er ihm zu, schob sich höher und beanspruchte ihn, soweit er es erlaubte.

Und er erlaubte viel. Mehr als er gehofft hatte. Ein bisschen war er fast in Sorge, da er auf keinen Widerstand stieß, als er sich nachdrücklicher zu bewegen begann, und doch konnte er sich angesichts des nackten, vollkommenen Australiers und seinen impulsiven Bewegungen kaum bremsen. Alles, alles wollte er von ihm. Sinnlichkeit, Tränen, Schweiß, Hingabe, Stöhnen, Lachen, Leichtigkeit, Leidenschaft und das großartige Spiel seiner plastisch hervortretenden Muskeln.

„_Ah_-_ah_…" machte er, zog sich vorsatzlos hinauf zum Kopfende, nur um unverzüglich von ihm wieder eingefangen zu werden. „Oh, verdammt-…"

Seine großen, gepflegten Zähne und die gegen die obere Reihe pressende Zunge glänzten zwischen den angefeuchteten Lippen, die er zu gerne geküsst hätte, aber leider nicht erreichte. Die kleinen, sanften und doch einladenden Laute, die er so unnachahmlich artikulierte, als seien sie verständliche Worte einer Sprache, die nur für ihn erfunden worden war, beflügelten ihn mehr als nötig. Sich bewusst zurückhaltend, versenkte er seine Erregung in ihn, seinen anbetungswürdigen, leisen Geräuschen und sensationell schwingenden Erschütterungen, die sich auf ihn übertrugen, ihn ohne große Anstrengung das tun ließen, was Chase von ihm verlangte, ohne bewusst darum zu fordern. Nichts war verloren, alles noch da, und seine Befürchtungen, er habe ihn vergessen und würde ihn nicht mehr als seinen Liebhaber tolerieren, erwiesen sich als unbegründet. Obwohl es ihm nicht nur wegen des unaufhörlich über sein Gesicht laufenden Schweißes schwer fiel, zwang er sich, die Augen aufzumachen, um ihn zu fixieren, während er sich am ganzen Körper zitternd und verlangend tiefer wagte, völlig in die ihn umwerbenden Muskeln tauchte und nichts anderes mehr zählte als die in seinen Venen pulsende, physische Sensation. Sie an Chase weiterzugeben.

Flüchtiger Schmerz flackerte in dessen Augen auf, und er dachte mit dem letzten Rest seines Verstandes daran, sich zurückzuziehen, wurde jedoch von einer jähen Anspannung des unerhört festen Schließmuskels daran gehindert. Beinahe hätte er aufgeschrieen. Es kam so überraschend, so wonnevoll über ihn, dass er laut aufstöhnte, was Chase zu einem abgehackten, aber triumphierenden Lachen verleitete, der daraufhin nach seiner Hand griff. Er hatte darauf gewartet, wand fiebernd die Finger um die des Jungen, die sie eisern umschlossen. Im Dunkeln hätte er Chase allein am Druck seiner Hand identifiziert. Mit der anderen zerwühlte er ekstatisch das Bettlaken und begann an seinen Seiten zu treten, wälzte sich und kehrte wieder zu ihm zurück, um alles aus ihm herauszuholen. Als er sich abrupt unter einer Reihe explosionsartig durch ihn ziehenden Intervallen aufbäumte, biss House sich fluchend auf die Zunge.

oOo

Hätte man es Chase erzählt, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Matt und wohlig verausgabt befand er sich irgendwo, wohin nur House ihm folgte, genauer gesagt, ihn sachte und mit einer Mischung aus Rücksicht und Grausamkeit dorthin trieb, und er stellte fest, dass er keine Chance hatte, ihm zu entkommen und sie auch nicht ergriffen hätte, wenn man ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hätte. Kein anderer würde je das bewirken, was in ihm vorging.

Eine Trunkenheit, stärker als von Wein verursacht, betäubte ihn, ließ seine Sinne wandern, sie letztendlich verschwimmen und riss ihn fort. Bedauernd spürte er das Ende in sich, einen warmen Teil von House, wohltuend wie Balsam, und er meinte, niemals mehr etwas Ähnliches zu empfinden, als er aufschrie, nicht sicher, ob vor Lust, Bedauern über das unabwendbare Finale oder das Nachlassen der kontinuierlich steigernden Intensität ihrer Körperlichkeit.

Einer Ohnmacht nahe, versuchte er ihn loszuwerden, indem er sich energisch an seiner Schulter abstemmte, so durchdringend war das Gefühl aus unbändiger Freude und Trauer.

Als es verebbte, blieb House auf ihm liegen, hielt ihn fest, was ihn zunächst befremdete. Er erschauderte ein klein wenig unter der Nachwirkung ihres Zusammenseins, kämmte besänftigend sein Haar. Gegen den Strich, wie er es bereits im Wagen getan hatte. In seine Unterlider quollen Tränen, er sah beinahe traurig aus, und im ersten Moment erschrak er.

„War es ... nicht gut?" _Für mich war es wunderschön. _

Statt einer direkten Antwort versiegelte House ihm den Mund mit einem beeindruckend ausgiebigen Kuss, den er hitzig und doch angenehm erschöpft erwiderte. Schließlich richtete er sich auf; das dunkle, wellige Haar zerzaust, blickte er aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern selbstgefällig grinsend auf ihn herab, während er mit dem Finger über seinen Wangenknochen fuhr und ihn anschließend zwischen seine Lippen legte. Salzig schmeckte er und nach etwas ungeheuerlich Vertrautem. Ein wenig bitter und rauchig. Wenn er das stille Wasser war, war House die Erde. Unveränderlich, sein Zuhause, seine Zuflucht.

„Sie unübertroffene, grandiose, verrückte und überaus tollkühne Laune der Schöpfung. Besser als jedes Mädchen sind Sie. Ich lasse Sie nie mehr raus aus meinem Bett."

„Sie sind groß. Und böse."

House lächelte. Es war ein befreites Lächeln, fast so, als hätte er ihm ein Kompliment gemacht. Und irgendwie war es das auch. „Gewöhnen Sie sich daran."

Strahlen des letzten, rötlichen Tageslichts dämmerten durch die halbgeschlossenen Jalousien. Chase war so satt und müde und glücklich, dass er sich mutwillig in die zärtliche Umarmung des Älteren räkelte, begehrlich seinen scharfen Duft einatmete und bald darauf an seiner Brust eindöste.

Lange und nachdenklich spielte House mit seinem Haar.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Inbegriff von Romantik weckte ihn. Kaffee und der Duft von frischgeröstetem Toast, gebratenem Schinken und gebackenen Bohnen. Sein Liebhaber hinkte mit einem Tablett jonglierend herein; das Geschirr klapperte bedenklich, und Chase musste wider Willen auflachen, als er House vor Konzentration, nichts fallen zu lassen, die Zunge zwischen die Zähne nehmen sah wie ein kleiner Junge. Hilfsbereit erhob er sich, um ihn seiner kippeligen Last zu erleichtern. Er war splitternackt, aber es störte ihn nicht, und House am allerwenigsten. Außerdem herrschte eine Schwüle im Raum, die selbst das offene Fenster nicht vertreiben konnte. Nachdem House dank Chase' Eilfertigkeit die Hände frei hatte, packte er ihn ungeniert unter dem Po und knetete ihn arglos an einer Stelle, deren Berührung jäh seine Wangen und noch etwas anderes durchblutete. Eigentlich sollte es ihm wohl peinlich sein, aber es war so gut, neu und doch vertraut. House war der einzige, dem er eine solche Unverfrorenheit nicht übel nahm. Nicht mehr nach gestern Nachmittag.

Er lehnte sich kurz gegen ihn, blies den Atem gegen sein Brustbein und schlang die Arme um ihn. Unversehens verstärkte sich sein Griff. Er hätte fast gequietscht und bekämpfte einen bodenlosen Druck in den Lenden, der ihm jetzt ungelegen kam. Tatsächlich überraschte er sich immer wieder selbst, was seine Beziehung zu House anging. Bevor er nachgegeben hätte, ließ der von ihm ab, um scheinbar nichts ahnend eine Papaya aus der Obstschale neben die Schüssel mit den in Milch knisternden Rice Krispies zu schälen.

In Australien hießen die Frühstücksflocken anders. _Rice Bubbles._ Komisch, dass er sich daran erinnerte. Vermutlich aß er das Zeug immer noch so gerne wie seinerzeit. Andererseits hätte es sich kaum im Haushalt befunden. Es war tröstlich, eine vage Erinnerung wieder zu beleben, auch wenn House ihn dabei subtil manipulierte.

„Sie lieben Frühstück im Bett", behauptete er felsenfest und kniete zu ihm. Ein Aroma von Männlichkeit und Moschus drang in seine Nase. Ein Heimatgeruch, wie aus frühester Kindheit, der einen urplötzlich mit lang verloren geglaubten Erinnerungen überflutete. Normalerweise. Bei ihm kamen keine, nur eine diffuse Mutmaßung, die ihn dafür umso zappeliger machte. Hatte sein verstorbener Vater ebenfalls einen solchen Duft verbreitet? Nicht einmal sein Gesicht wollte vor ihm auftauchen, obwohl er ständig und quälend die verschwommenen Bilder seiner Kindheit beschwor. Doch alles, was er schemenhaft darin erkannte, waren endlos in den Himmel ragende Eukalyptusbäume, ein Swimmingpool in einem großen Garten mit korrekt gestutztem Rasen und Gemüsebeeten. Einer kleinen Laube und Szenen aus alten Schmachtfilmen im verdunkelten Schlafzimmer.

Der pragmatische House zwang seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ich finde es eher unpraktisch, mit all den Bröseln zwischen den Laken. Und einen _Dirt Devil_ habe ich nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir uns öfter mal den Teleshoppingsender zu Gemüte führen statt _Hallmark_ und den Discovery Channel."

Etwas war ihm momentan ein dringenderes Bedürfnis als Krümel über die Bettwäsche zu verstreuen. Achselzuckend und verlegen strich er das Laken neben sich glatt und stopfte es fest. Eine Seite hatte sich von der Matratze gewunden. Ein scheues, beinahe flehentliches Lächeln trat in seine Züge, als er sich schließlich traute, dem aufmerksamen Blick aus den blauen Augen zu begegnen und ihm standzuhalten. In seinem hageren Gesicht lag selten eine Regung, sah man von der ständigen Melancholie einmal ab. Allerdings freute es ihn, dass er ihn zum Lachen bringen konnte, was gewiss nicht vielen gelang. Durch seine Gestik und den Tonfall seiner Stimme verriet er mehr von sich als mit Mimik oder Worten. Intuitiv ahnte er, dass sie sich nicht nur in dieser Hinsicht ähnelten. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht denken, dass er derart schwärmerisch veranlagt war, um House jeden Morgen den Luxus eines Bettfrühstücks angedeihen zu lassen. Nach dem, was er in der Kürze der Zeit über sich selbst erfahren hatte, war er ein Langschläfer, der nur schwer aus den Federn fand.

„Sie können mir viel erzählen, was das betrifft, was vorher war. An das Meiste kann ich mich nicht entsinnen. Aber ich mag es, wie Sie mich ... lieben. Ich glaube, das habe ich nicht vergessen."

Es war heraus, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, und er kaute betreten auf seiner Unterlippe. So unverblümt hatte er es nicht äußern wollen, doch wie sonst sollte er seinen Dank ausdrücken dafür, dass er es solange mit ihm aushielt, vor schlechten Zeiten ebenso wenig zurückschreckte wie vor dem Wunsch, ihn zu beschützen, für ihn da zu sein, selbst wenn er für alle anderen eine Last war? Das Servierbrett in der ruhigen Horizontalen auf dem Schoß zu halten, erwies sich als regelrechter Drahtseilakt, doch er balancierte es hartnäckig aus, bis er von House erneut aus der Bahn geschleudert wurde, indem er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange schnalzte. Vorwitzig, aber auch erlöst. Es erstaunte ihn, dass er offenbar genauso viel Angst davor gehabt hatte wie er. Rasch umklammerte er den Becher, in dem der Kaffee gefährlich schwappte.

„Ich will es gleich wieder tun, wenn Sie mich weiterhin aus Ihren treuherzigen Kinderaugen darum anbetteln. Und nicht nur deswegen."

Er glaubte, zu träumen. Schlagartig war es ihm gleichgültig, der Trottel ohne Gedächtnis zu sein, wenige Erinnerungen an sein altes Leben zu knüpfen. Im neuen wurde er akzeptiert, begehrt, geliebt sogar, einerlei, was er getan oder gelassen hatte. Vielleicht nicht so, wie er es sich möglicherweise gedacht hatte, als er noch mit Mädchen ausgegangen war (bestimmt war er das, oder?), doch wenn er House' Hände an sich spürte, die jetzt flink über seinen Rücken imaginäres Klavier spielten, durchbrauste ihn eine Euphorie, die ihn nicht mehr vernünftig denken und über die Grenze gehen ließ. Hatte es überhaupt Grenzen oder Barrieren gegeben mit House, später, als sie einander näher gekommen waren? Die Art, wie er mit ihm verkehrte, war recht intim, nicht nur, was das Körperliche anbelangte, das er sich ohne weiteres auch anderweitig besorgen konnte. Wilson hatte ihm erzählt, dass ein misanthropischer Krüppel wie House nicht auf etwas verzichten wollte, das seiner Meinung zu den wenigen Freuden eines vom Schicksal gebeutelten Mannes gehörte. In anderen Worten, käuflicher Sex. Doch irgendwie war das eines der wenigen Dinge gewesen, die er dem Onkologen nicht geglaubt hatte. Wenn er schon eine so lang andauernde Affäre mit ihm unterhielt, hätte er Damenbesuch garantiert nicht geduldet. Da war er altmodisch. Und er wollte sich einbilden, dass er House zumindest soviel bedeutete, dass er seine Wünsche respektierte.

„Ich will Sie lachen hören", entgegnete er forsch und trotzdem ernst an seinem Hals. Das schönste Geräusch auf der Welt. „Sie haben viel gelacht, gestern."

Lächelnd streichelte er die Halswirbel der Axis hinauf, kraulte sein Haar und drehte den widerspenstigen Wirbel oberhalb des Haaransatzes um den Zeigefinger, als sei er dadurch imstande, ihn zu glätten, die Natur auszutricksen.

Wenn Chase eine Katze wäre, würde er jetzt schnurren. House erstickte ein knurrend-begehrliches Grummeln an seiner Stirn, und er gluckste, fasste nach den Aufschlägen seines Morgenmantels und zog ihn ein wenig näher. Sein schaler Atem wehte an seine Oberlippe, und er öffnete den Mund, küsste ihn sanft und vergaß alles andere. Das Tablett wackelte, als House den Kuss begeistert, aber dennoch nicht zu wild vertiefte. Bedauerlicherweise hatte er anfangs einen Scherz gemacht, denn er befreite sich wieder von ihm und stocherte auffordernd mit der Gabel im Rührei herum, nachdem er selbst gekostet hatte und verzückt grimassierte.

„Allein Ihr drolliger Akzent bringt mich dazu. Erzählen Sie mir einen Schwank aus Ihrer Jugend, dann lache ich, bis Sie taub sind. Aber erst essen Sie auf. Sie sind dünn geworden."

Einen Vergleich zu früher hatte er nicht, aber wenn House es sagte, musste es so sein.

In der Klinik hatte er ihn jeden Tag auf die Waage gestellt und penibel aufs Gramm sein Gewicht dokumentiert wie bei einem Neugeborenen. Metaphorisch gesehen war er das ja auch. In seinem Magen bildete sich ein Eisklumpen, der es ihm unmöglich machte, etwas zu sich zu nehmen außer einem bitteren Schluck Kaffee. Aus dem zweifellos liebevoll zubereiteten Frühstück pickte er nur eine Kiwischeibe heraus und zwängte sie unterdrückt würgend die Speiseröhre hinunter. Es war abscheulich von ihm, ihn enttäuschen zu müssen, da er seine Gefälligkeit nicht genügend würdigen konnte. Die Küche war offenbar sein Revier gewesen, so wie er generell den weiblichen Part in ihrer Wohngemeinschaft übernommen zu haben schien. Er würde es gern wieder tun, doch er hätte nicht einmal gewusst, wie man Eier briet. Niederschmetternd.

Verständnisvoll strich House über seine Schulter, folgte mit den Lippen. Sie waren schmal, aber weich und mild auf seiner Haut, über die gleichzeitig die Bartstoppeln kratzten. „Sie müssen nicht reden, wenn es Sie quält. Vielleicht kommt es ganz von selbst irgendwann wie der Blitz über Sie."

„Ich möchte gern", erwiderte er leise, während er unablässig leicht mit dem Kopf gegen das Bettgestell schlug, wie um die Erinnerung anzuregen. „Aber da ist nichts. Nichts, was dauerhaft bleibt. Alles ... verschwimmt. Ich glaube, das quält mich mehr."

„Wer war Ihr Vater?" Er wiederholte die Standardfragen, mit denen er am Krankenbett sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis trainiert und unermüdlich gepiesackt hatte. Auf seltsame Art gab ihm die Routine Sicherheit.

„Dr. Rowan Chase, Rheumatologe."

„Wer bin ich?"

„Dr. Gregory House."

Er kicherte; eine sorglose, mädchenhafte Form des Gelächters, die er ihn zuvor selten hatte hören lassen. Umwerfend war das. Fast sexy, wie er dabei ungezwungen nach dem Ärmel grapschte und seinen Arm schutzsuchend und Besitz ergreifend zugleich über das Brustbein positionierte und den Kopf senkte, um eine hervortretende Sehne zu streifen. Die Ponysträhnen, die ihm dabei über die Stirn fielen, kitzelten auf der Haut, und er sog die Luft ein, als ein Schauer über seine Wirbelsäule rieselte.

„Mein Liebhaber. Mein einziger. Aber eigentlich viel zu alt für mich." Kritisch ziepte er an den Haaren hinter dem Ohr und grinste ohne Anzeichen von Befangenheit. „Sie werden grau."

Er war süß. Erfrischend naiv. Und doch war es exakt die Antwort, die er hatte hören wollen, so dass er Chase mit dem belohnte, wonach er sich in aller Unschuld sehnte. Sein eigenes Lachen hallte in dem großen Mund, ehe er ihn sanft von allen Seiten massierte, bis die breiten Lippen und auch seine schmalen, in letzter Zeit bedenklich hohlen Wangen nicht nur vor Freude feuerrot flammten.

„Sie sind auch meiner, und nur um das der Vollständigkeit halber hinzuzufügen, ebenfalls der einzige. Was machen wir jetzt mit Ihnen? Für eine schnelle Nummer sind Sie mir zu kostbar, obwohl ich dann wüsste, dass Sie bis heute Abend selig im Bettchen schlummern. Ich muss zur Klinik, sonst wird Cuddy hässlich. Ich würde Sie mitnehmen, aber Foreman ist ganz heiß darauf, Sie auf die erste Seite der Transplantationsliste für ein Spenderhirn zu setzen."

Die etwas rohe Art, mit der er Chase' derzeitigen Mangel in Worte kleidete, nahm er ihm nicht übel. Wahrscheinlich schmeckte das Frühstück zu gut, denn er ließ sich ohne Widerrede oder missbilligende Blicke von ihm füttern – etwas, das während seiner mentalen Einschränkung selten vorgekommen war. Und noch etwas stellte er fest, das ihn erstaunte: zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn kannte, wirkte er völlig gelöst und glücklich. Wie ein Kind, das in einer behüteten Umgebung aufwächst und sich dennoch Freiheiten erlauben durfte, die nicht sofort von den Eltern mit Schlägen geahndet wurden. Jegliche unschönen Vorfälle aus seiner Vergangenheit, seine strenge Vorstellung von Anstand und Werten, schienen komplett aus der Welt zu sein. Nach seiner katholischen Erziehung hatte er bisher nicht gefragt, und so lange seine Wissbegier in dieser Hinsicht keinen Nachholbedarf anmeldete oder Chase eventuell gar nicht mehr um die Existenz autoritärer Dogmen und Religionen wusste, würde House den Teufel tun, ihn aufzuklären. Mit einem gewissenlosen, unbelasteten Chase lebte es sich leichter.

Der frontale Kortex war nach wie vor gestört, doch einfache Abläufe wie das Anziehen erledigte er zu House' Zufriedenheit, wobei der die Feinarbeit gerne übernahm.

Was er ihm gesagt hatte, meinte er wirklich so, weil es Chase zum Besten diente. Er wollte ihn nicht peinigenden und vor allem demütigenden Untersuchungen aussetzen. Wenn überhaupt, würde er sie persönlich durchführen. Und zwar zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen. Momentan war das nicht möglich; Foreman mimte immer noch selbstgefällig den Boss. Ehrgeizig bis in die Fingerspitzen, würde er den Posten mit Krallen und Zähnen verteidigen und notfalls sein Verhältnis zu Chase durch den Schmutz ziehen. Im Nachhinein ärgerte er sich doch, dass er nicht vorsichtiger gewesen war, was den Swimmingpool in der Stroke Unit betraf. Sex in einer öffentlichen Einrichtung. Aber es war schön gewesen. Wie jeder physische Kontakt zu ihm, der seidigen Fülle seines Haares, der babyzarten, flaumigen Haut, die ihn verhexte, ihn zu Dingen verführte, derer er sich zuvor niemals fähig geglaubt hatte. Zumindest nicht, um einen _Mann_ zu befriedigen.

Und dabei ging es keineswegs nur darum. Körperlichkeit zuzulassen, Berührungen zu erfahren, das war es, was ihre Beziehung vornehmlich auszeichnete. Nicht die zweifellos amüsanten oder klugen Gespräche, nicht der Wunsch, die Einsamkeit mit jemandem zu teilen, der Ähnliches empfand oder empfunden hatte. Intellektuell war Chase ihm allein schon aufgrund des Altersunterschieds unterlegen, und er hatte es in all den Jahren nie darauf angelegt, spitzzüngige Wortgefechte mit ihm auszutragen.

Er hatte ihn viel mehr gelehrt. Durch die ungekünstelte Art des Australiers, sein Verlangen, Nähe zu erfahren, war ihm klar geworden, dass er lebendig war, und keine Maschine, die mit Rätseln gespeist wurde und die Lösung unter Einsatz des messerscharfen Verstandes zutage beförderte. Der auf Probleme harrende Automat war nur ein verschwindend geringes Bruchstück von ihm. Diese befreiende Entdeckung hätte er ohne Chase nie gemacht.

„Mein Schöner", wisperte er dankbar in einem Anfall von überfließender Zärtlichkeit, strich sinnend mit den Fingern über seine Brauen hinunter über den Jochbogen zur Halsader, bevor sein Mund schwärmerisch dieselbe Strecke zurücklegte. So weich und sanft reagierte die Haut, die sich unter seiner Liebkosung zusammen zog. Und doch so straff. Wie ein Pfirsich oder der delikateste, teuerste Stoff auf Erden, den niemand zwischen die Finger bekam, der Chase nicht kannte. Es war sein Privileg, ihn zu fühlen, sich an ihm und seinem jugendlichen Kampferduft zu berauschen.

„Wissen Sie, was ich jetzt tun möchte? Ich will in Ihnen ertrinken, Sie aufessen und mich bis zur Maßlosigkeit an Ihnen vergehen, und wenn Sie dabei schreien und wild um sich schlagen, werde ich Sie nur noch mehr lieben. Streng genommen bin ich zu jung für Sie. Wenn Sie mich anschauen, werde ich zum hysterischen Teenager, der nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne ist. Haben Sie mal Mitschnitte von Liveauftritten der Beatles gesehen?"

Seine ausdrucksvollen, blaugrünen Augen, die ihn mit einem zunächst lasziven Aufschlag taxiert hatten, blitzten bei diesem Geständnis spitzbübisch auf.

Küss mich, sagten sie.

Forschend distanziert knöpfte er sich den sinnlichen Mund vor, bis Chase mit einem wohligen Grunzen die Lippen öffnete und ihn sich etwas von der scharfen Süße ihres gestrigen Abenteuers zurückholen ließ. Die Wärme und Weichheit seiner Mundhöhle schloss ihn impulsiv ein. Er würde ihn nie gehen lassen, und wenn er dafür alles andere aufgeben musste, was ihm wichtig war. Auf Chase konnte und wollte er nicht mehr verzichten. Ein Leben ohne ihn. Unglaublich, dass es das einmal gegeben hatte. Atemlos und voller Erregung erwiderte der Andere den Zuneigungsbeweis, bevor er die Hand an seine Brust stemmte, um ihn mit sich kämpfend ein Stück fortzudrängen. Verblüffenderweise nahm er den Faden des ursprünglichen Gesprächs wieder auf. Bisher waren seine Gedanken nie weiter gewandert als bis zum zuletzt Besprochenen. Was jedoch bedeuten würde, dass er zu spät zur Arbeit käme. Gegenseitiges Begehren vibrierte zwischen ihnen; er konnte es in seinen Augen lesen.

„Foreman … ist der Neurologe in Ihrer Abteilung, richtig? Warum darf er mich nicht untersuchen?"

Bedächtig schob er Chase einen Löffel Rice Krispies zwischen die perfekten, weiß schimmernden Zähne und wischte ihm die übers Kinn laufenden Reste des Frühstücks mit dem Finger ab, um ihn dann abzuschlecken.

„Weil Sie mein dummer, goldiger Junge bleiben sollen. Außerdem neigt Foreman zu unkontrolliertem Sadismus, den ich Ihnen noch nicht zumuten kann."

Sein Mund wölbte sich zu einem phantastischen Flunsch, doch er blieb nicht lange ernst, als House in eindeutiger Absicht seinen Fuß umfasste und sachte die Finger krümmte. Laut auflachend, beinahe übermütig kreischend, strampelte Chase ihn fort und wich schnaufend zurück.

Zum Glück hatte er das Tablett vorher auf den Nachtschrank gestellt, denn sicher wäre es jetzt nicht mehr, besonders nicht das altehrwürdige Delfter Geschirr seiner niederländischen Großmutter, um das es ihm tatsächlich leid täte. Er kroch zu dem Jungen, spannte die Hände um seine Hüften, um ihn hinzulegen, und wälzte ihn dann schwungvoll über sich. Immer noch lachend drückte Chase die Wange an seine Brust, grub die Finger in seinen Bizeps. Dieses dunkle, leise, wissende Lachen, das ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Allerdings klang es trotz der männlichen Note ein wenig unsicher. Er befeuchtete die Fingerspitzen und probierte anschließend, House' Brusthaare mit Speichel zu Stacheln aneinanderzukleben. Er schätzte diese abstruse Manier an ihm, das unerwartet Kindhafte, das ihn über die Maßen entzückte. Mit einer Zartheit, die Chase erzittern ließ, ertastete er den geraden Rücken hinunter zum Becken, das sich daraufhin hart gegen ihn presste.

„Haben Sie Angst vor mir?"

Völlig in den Anblick des Älteren versunken, ein bisschen Spucke im Mundwinkel, hielt Chase nicht inne in seinem verträumten Spiel, auch dann nicht, als er dessen Nacken vorsichtig berührte und mit meditativ kreisenden Bewegungen darüber fuhr. Das kurze Haar fühlte sich samtig an wie das Fell eines Hermelins. Ehe er es weiterkraulte, ringelte er sich eine vordere Strähne um den Finger. Sein Haar war überragend, und es würde ihn immer in seinen Bann ziehen, gleich ob lang oder kurz. Mittlerweile glänzte es wieder in einem etwas rötlichen, einheitlichen Blondton, der seinen nordisch hellen und doch unverkennbar ozeanisch geprägten Typus unterstrich.

„Sollte ich?"

„Mein Ruf in menschlichen Beziehungen ist nicht der beste. Sie erinnern sich nicht mehr, aber als Sie vor vier Jahren zum Bewerbungsgespräch in mein Büro kamen, haben Sie sich fast in die schicken Bügelfaltenhosen gemacht."

Er stieß ein Geräusch zwischen Lachen und belustigtem Schnauben aus, winkelte ein Bein an und rieb sich sachte und wie nebenbei an ihm, während er die Arme streckte, um die Hände im Nacken des Älteren zu verschränken. Seine Reaktion blieb nicht aus, und Chase wurde mutiger. House spürte seine sensiblen Finger, die abermals hinter den Ohren am Haar herumnestelten, sich durch die kurzen, angegrauten Wellen schlängelten und ihm Schauer über die Wirbelsäule hinauf zur Kopfhaut bescherten. Der Kontakt tat Chase gut; er blieb beneidenswert gelassen, wenngleich sein Atemrhythmus sich beinahe unmerklich beschleunigte.

„Jetzt trage ich keine."

Die Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, sprach er nicht aus, aus Furcht, er könnte etwas in dem alten Chase entdecken, das ihm nicht gefiel.

_Wie war ich damals? Warum bin ich zu Ihnen gekommen?_

House schnappte neckend nach seiner markanten Nasenspitze. Er würde sein Team versetzen und Cuddy verärgern, selbst wenn sie nicht miteinander schliefen. Und dann war es ihm auf einmal gleichgültig. Was Chase anordnete, würde er tun. Mit Freuden und einem Schwanzwedeln. Die Anziehungskraft, die von dem leicht feucht glitzernden Körper ausging, seinen schläfrigen und trotzdem unternehmungslustig funkelnden Augen hinter schweren Lidern, verwirrten seine Sinne, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um Chase nicht mit einer unbedachten Handlung zu erschrecken.

Köstlicher Morgentau, sinnierte er. In meinem Bett. Süß wie Honig und unwiderstehlich. Man musste ein Heiliger sein, um der Kombination aus jugendlichem, unverdorbenem Charme und dem blendenden Aussehen nicht zu erliegen. Dass ein so reizender junger Naturbursche Frauen vorbehalten sein sollte, schien ihm nicht fair. Er hoffte, Chase würde die Art ihrer Verbindung nie mehr hinterfragen, so wie er es häufig getan hatte, seit sie zusammen waren. Grinsend strich er ihm über die gebräunte, im neuen Tageslicht matt schimmernde Haut.

„Abgesehen davon waren Sie nicht viel anders als heute. Oder doch... ein bisschen zu brav vielleicht. Sie haben zu schnell das hübsche Genick eingezogen, wenn etwas nicht so gelaufen ist, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Heute gefallen Sie mir besser. Ich glaube, der Chorknabe hat nie wirklich zu Ihnen gepasst."

Knurrend fing er seinen von Kaffee glänzenden Mund ein, zupfte an der Oberlippe, die ein Milchbart zierte, und Chase schmiegte sie unverzüglich und gierig in seinen Mund und schob den Unterkiefer vor, um ihm so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Sein ganzes Bestehen konzentrierte sich auf die samtige, elektrisierende Berührung seiner Lippen und dem festen Fleisch unter den Händen, das er sacht und wie von selbst massierte. „Sie sind zum Fressen."

„Weil Sie mein großer grauer Wolf sind?"

„Und Sie mein kleines flauschiges Schäfchen."

Es war dummes Gerede, was sie da von sich gaben. Wie in einem Schmachtfetzen. Aber er bereute nicht, es ihn wissen zu lassen, was er ihm bedeutete. Und der Vergleich des grauen Wolfes gefiel ihm. Irgendwie traf Chase damit den Nagel auf den Kopf. Er war einer, allerdings kein einsamer mehr und in der Gegenwart seines Aussies völlig zahm.

Behaglich aufseufzend rollte Chase von ihm herunter, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr und schlang den Arm um ihn. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich von ihm zu lösen. Ihn loszulassen. Und doch schien er genau das vorzuhaben. Seine Zähne kniffen ihn durch den Frotteestoff des Morgenmantels ein wenig im Oberarm, als er dicht daran sprach. Er schloss die Augen und hätte sich gern komplett ausgezogen, um ihn intensiver zu fühlen. So wie gestern. Solange er auf ihm gelegen hatte, hatte er ihn nicht vermisst.

„Ich halte Sie von der Arbeit ab."

„Ich gehe nicht."

Ein wenig trotzig richtete Chase sich auf, doch seine Augen lächelten, während er unbewusste Kreise auf House' Brust malte. „Ich will aber, dass Sie gehen. Ich möchte allein sein. Selbst Verantwortung für mich übernehmen. Bitte verstehen Sie das nicht falsch. Ich muss es wieder lernen, verstehen Sie? Ich war lange genug auf Sie angewiesen und habe Ihre Zeit geraubt."

„Die ich mir gern habe stehlen lassen. Ich war nicht untätig, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sind mein Fall. Und zwar der interessanteste, den ich seit langem hatte. Außerdem sind Sie offiziell und notariell bestätigt mein Eigentum. Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, zeige ich Ihnen die Urkunde. Abgesegnet von Ihrer Tante Amy in Australien. Mit der Sie im Übrigen so bald wie möglich Kontakt aufnehmen sollten."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte tatsächlich nicht glauben, was House ihm da sagte. Es war zu früh. Zu früh, um zu verstehen, dass es jemanden geben mochte außer ihm, dem er verpflichtet war. Aber er schwieg. Es gab Schlimmeres. Und er hätte es schlimmer erwischen können. House war da für ihn. Nicht mit schönen Worten und leeren Versprechungen. Instinktiv ahnte er, dass er viele davon hatte hören müssen. Vielleicht sogar von der ominösen Tante.

„Wie alt bin ich?"

„Die Frage wird interessanter, wenn Sie sie sich selbst stellen. Oder ein bisschen kopfrechnen. Schauen Sie zum Nachtschrank. Die wertvolle Flasche Wein dort wurde im selben Jahr geboren."

Nachrechnen war nicht das Problem. 1979. Und jetzt schrieb man das Jahr ...?

Die blauen Augen verwirrten und machten ihn schwindelig. Blau wie der Ozean, in dem man ertrank, wenn man nicht schwimmen konnte. Und er konnte gar nichts. Nicht einmal vernünftig denken. Er hatte es ihm gesagt, irgendwann, doch wie fast alles, das er gehört und vorübergehend aufgenommen hatte, war es wieder im Nichts versandet. Plötzlich war alles ohne Bedeutung, ohne Sinn. Alles bis auf den hochgewachsenen Mann im Bett neben ihm.

„Schmerzhaft jung sind Sie", kam House ihm zuvor, der merkte, dass er ihn in Verlegenheit brachte, und tippte an seine Lippen, fuhr hinauf zur Nase und warf ihm dabei die Oberlippe auf, wobei er die bloßgelegte Innenseite küsste. Nicht nur sein Haar übte einen großen Reiz aus. „Viel zu grün für einen grauen Wolf. Aber älter, als Sie denken. Sie waren ausgebildeter Mediziner. Ein guter Arzt in meiner Diagnostikabteilung. Und das werden Sie bald wieder sein."

Beim Gedanken daran schossen Tränen in seine Lider, und er wandte sich ab, um sie House nicht sehen zu lassen.

„Ich will mein altes Leben wieder."

„Sie würden zweimal darüber nachdenken, wenn Sie Ihren Verstand noch hätten."

„Was war denn so schlecht daran? Ich war mit Ihnen zusammen, ich hatte einen guten Job, eine Vergangenheit, Menschen, die ich kannte - " Jäh biss er sich auf die Lippen, als er sich wieder umdrehte, um House fast zornig zu fixieren. „Anscheinend war ich glücklich. Ich bin kein Kind mehr."

„Doch, das sind Sie", widersprach House sanft, stand auf und hängte den Morgenrock an die Schranktür. „Meins. Mein gutgläubiges, vergessenes. Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Als Sie noch ein biologisches Kind waren, hatten Sie keine. Sie mussten schnell erwachsen werden, um zu überleben. Deshalb sind Sie wieder klein und hilflos und sollten es genießen."

Chase dachte, dass es kein Delikt gewesen war, sich ihm auszuliefern, denn trotz seines Gehfehlers strahlte er Ruhe und Würde aus, hinter der er die offensichtlichen Schmerzen verbarg, als er sein Bein umfasste und im Badezimmer verschwand. Womöglich würde es nie eines sein, war keines je gewesen. Er fragte sich, wie er es soweit hatte kommen lassen, mit seinem ehemals gefürchteten Boss zusammenzuziehen, einem Mann, der Bindungen im Allgemeinen scheute und den Zynismus gepachtet zu haben schien, wenn er die Klinik betrat, ihn gleichsam wie einen Panzer anlegte, um anderen seine empfindsame Seite nicht zu offenbaren. Aber er durfte sie sehen, spüren und erleben. Dieses Privileg würde er wahren wie einen Schatz.


	4. Chapter 4

Er hörte House sich die Zähne putzen, Morgentoilette machen. Patschnass von der Dusche, kam er nach wenigen Minuten wieder. Sein Anblick, wie er vor dem Schrank stand und zerstreut etwas herauszerrte, Jeans, ein T-Shirt, ließ ihn schwanken. Sollte er ihn doch bitten, zu bleiben? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er einen ganzen Tag lang ohne ihn aushielt.

House war die Brücke vom Nichts zur Gegenwart. Hier im Apartment konnte ihm nichts geschehen, doch zugleich würde er sich eingesperrt fühlen. Draußen schien die Sonne. Es war ein viel zu schöner Tag, um ihn daheim zu vertrödeln. Vermutlich hatte er früher jede sich bietende Gelegenheit genutzt, um im Freien zu sein.

Nachdem er sich angekleidet hatte, legte House eine Platte auf die Stereoanlage. Etwas, das wie seichter Pop klang, ertönte.

_Your lips are moving, I cannot hear  
Your voice is soothing, but the words aren't clear  
You don't sound different, I've learned the game.  
I'm looking through you, you're not the same_

_Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right?_  
_Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight._

Chase münzte den Text auf sich und schluckte, obwohl es wahrscheinlich nur ein verrückter Zufall war. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch das verstrubbelte Haar, sein Finger blieb an der Operationsnaht hängen. „House ... bitte schalten Sie es ab."

Ein heller, aufmerksamer Blick streifte das Bett, seinen nackten Körper darauf und verharrte auf seinen Augen, die auf einmal wehtaten.

Rücksichtsvoll dämpfte House die Lautstärke, aber es lag nicht daran, dass ihm erneut die Tränen kamen, wenngleich stetig gleich bleibende Kopfschmerzen hinter seiner Stirn und den Augenhöhlen hämmerten. Doch das taten sie seit der Trepanation mehr oder weniger stark. Inzwischen hatte er sich fast damit arrangiert, sie nie mehr ganz loszuwerden, und er würde sich daran gewöhnen. Wie ein Soldat, der traumatisiert und verändert an Leib und Seele aus dem Krieg zurückkehrte und den niemand fragte, ob er nicht lieber gestorben wäre statt einer lebenslangen Folter ausgesetzt zu sein und verständnislosen oder mitleidigen Blicken. Dennoch begriff er, dass er House verletzen würde, falls er ernsthaft darüber nachsann. Während der letzten Woche, in der er nicht mehr wusste, wer und was er war, war ihm dieser Gedanke nicht nur einmal gekommen. Es hatte ihn bestürzt. Neigte er dazu, rasch die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen, sich in Selbstmitleid zu ertränken, nur weil es ein bisschen schwierig wurde?

Aus einem Grund, den er nicht recht erfasste, war er House wichtig. Möglicherweise wichtiger als das, was er früher repräsentiert hatte. Den Chorknaben, den langweiligen Streber.

Würde er sich an mehr Ereignisse aus seinem Leben erinnern, wenn er rebellischer, sturköpfiger gewesen wäre, so wie House? Hatte er gegen seine Eltern aufbegehrt als Teenager? Oder als verwöhntes Einzelkind alles tun dürfen, wonach ihn gelüstete, und wenn ja, was waren es für Dinge gewesen? Hatte er waghalsige Hobbys gehabt, sich vergnügt mit Mädchen und dem, was Halbwüchsige generell trieben? Discobesuche, Drogen, Alkohol? Er glaubte es nicht wirklich. House behauptete, er stamme aus einem vornehmen Haus. Gewohnt hatte er in einer Villa, direkt am Strand, nahe der Metropole. Gemeinsam mit der Mutter, nachdem der Vater sich hatte scheiden lassen. Weshalb, hatte er vergessen, doch er wagte nicht, House noch einmal danach zu fragen. Mit der Zeit musste das lästig werden.

„Sie kennen die Beatles nicht mehr, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht ..." _Muss man sie kennen?_

House tat entsetzt. „Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht. Sie waren John Lennons größter Fan. Das hat uns letztendlich zusammengebracht. Oder stand er immer zwischen uns? Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau."

In einer ruckartigen Vorwärtsbewegung tätschelte er flüchtig seinen Solar Plexus, und Chase zog unweigerlich lachend die Beine an. Eines immerhin schien geblieben zu sein: er war entsetzlich kitzlig. Sowie er sich beruhigt hatte, setzte House sich zu ihm, ließ zwei Finger über seinen Bauch krabbeln. Dankbarkeit darüber, dass er es vermeiden wollte, ihn weinen zu sehen, breitete sich in Chase' Magen aus. Es war ein überwältigendes, aber sanft verzehrendes Gefühl, das nichts mit physischem Verlangen zu tun hatte, sondern ihm sagte, dass House ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war. Zerbrochen, ohne Erinnerung, ohne Halt und in der Tat hilflos ohne ihn. Aber keine Bürde. Jede Minute, die er mit ihm zusammen war, war etwas Besonderes.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich bei Ihnen sein darf", bekannte er leise, fast schüchtern, und war selbst erstaunt von seiner Offenheit und der Tatsache, dass sie ihm relativ leicht fiel. „Ich möchte mit niemandem tauschen. Obwohl ich jetzt der dumme Trottel bin."

House würde ihn auslachen, bestenfalls einen hoffnungslosen Romantiker nennen. Doch er verzog keine Miene, streichelte weiter träumerisch über die Linie seines Beckens und den in der Seitenlage hervorstehenden Hüftknochen, während seine Augen seinen Blick nicht verließen. Er hatte Magie in den Händen, selbst jetzt, da er offenbar nicht die Absicht verfolgte, ihn scharfzumachen. Er tat es, auch ohne zu eindeutig zu werden. Zischend zog Chase die Luft ein und hoffte, House würde sich eine Bemerkung über seine jetzt unübersehbare Erregung sparen.

Er fragte sich, wie viele Frauen er vor ihm so angefasst hatte, ob es jemanden gegeben hatte, dessen Platz er jetzt einnahm, und fühlte einen jähen Stich durch die Brust ziehen. House hatte Erfahrung, viel mehr als er. Erst recht nach seiner Krankheit.

Erstaunlicherweise begann House heftig zu blinzeln, schaute einen Moment weg und rieb sich die Augen, ehe er sich ihm wieder zuwandte und plötzlich schelmisch aussah, als hätte er in der Geste die Maske gewechselt. Trug er eine, um sich vor ihm zu verstecken? Sah es in Wahrheit anders aus hinter der besorgten Fassade, und wünschte er sich manchmal seinen unauffälligen, aber smarten Streber zurück, der vor ihm gekuscht hatte? Vermutlich hatte er Vertrauen in ihn gehabt, größeres als in seine Eltern und den Leuten, in deren Umkreis er aufgewachsen war. Es war noch da, aber ein Rest Unsicherheit blieb. Jetzt war er anders, völlig auf Hilfe angewiesen, nicht berechenbar. Und eine andere Hilfe als House' wollte er nicht dulden. Es würde ihn umbringen, von ihm getrennt zu werden. Hirngeschädigte brachte man in ein Sanatorium, wenn der Umgang mit ihnen untragbar wurde. Er hatte Angst davor, was sein könnte. Wie sein Gehirn auf veränderte Situationen reagierte. Die unkonventionelle Schädelöffnung war riskant gewesen, wie scheinbar alles, was House anpackte.

Vor eventuellen Nachwirkungen hatte er ihn gewarnt, ihm klar gemacht, dass Krampfanfälle oder Störungen in der Motorik auftreten könnten. Auf Neuroleptika hatte er bisher verzichtet. Paracetamol war der einzige Kompromiss, den er einzugehen bereit war, wenn er zu sehr über Kopfschmerzen klagte. Manchmal eine halbe Tablette Valium war das Höchste der Gefühle. Er hätte gern mehr gehabt, denn in den schlaflosen Nächten quälte er sich am meisten.

„Sie sind nicht dumm, und ein Trottel erst recht nicht", widersprach er. „Sie müssen nur lernen, und ich weiß, dass Sie fix darin sind. Ich gebe Ihnen eine Beschäftigung, an der Sie bis heute Abend knobeln dürfen. Dann sagen Sie mir, wer hier singt und wer Paul McCartney ist. Wenn Sie es schaffen, haben Sie einen Wunsch frei. Einen Extrabonus, wenn Sie rauskriegen, welches Instrument George Harrison spielt. Das ist der mit dem mürrischen Pferdegesicht."

Er beugte sich vor, um die Lippen über seinen zu kreuzen, ihm seinen jetzt reinen Atem einzuhauchen. Kurz nur, doch er legte spontan den Arm um ihn, roch die herbe Frische seiner Kleidung und Reste der Seife auf der Haut. Rasiert hatte er sich nicht. Auch sein Haar war noch feucht. Nach der Zeit, in der er ihn ständig in seiner Nähe gewusst hatte, bedeutete es einen großen Schritt, ihn fortzuschicken, und sei es nur für wenige Stunden. Wahrscheinlich wären es die längsten, an die er sich erinnern konnte.

„Rufen Sie mich an. Je öfter, je besser. Beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Schwindelgefühl oder Unwohlsein sowieso. Die Nummer ist gespeichert, Sie müssen nur auf diesen Knopf drücken."

Er zeigte es ihm, und Chase versprach, ein braver Junge zu sein. Vollständig überzeugt war House nicht; er zögerte.

„Ich lasse Sie ungern allein", sagte er schließlich. „Versuchen Sie, ein wenig zu lesen. Geben Sie Ihrem Hirn ein paar Aufgaben, aber überanstrengen Sie sich nicht. Kein Fernsehen, kein Ausgang und keine wilden Partys. Sie haben auch ohne viel zu entdecken. Bestellen Sie eine Pizza, die Nummer hängt am Kühlschrank. Den finden Sie in der Küche. Wenn Sie müde werden, legen Sie sich hin. Okay?"

Als er Anstalten machte, das Zimmer zu verlassen, rief er ihn noch einmal zurück, und House blieb im Türrahmen stehen und musterte ihn abwartend, neugierig. Es war wirklich sehr schwer, ihn gehenzulassen. Umgekehrt schien es House genauso zu gehen. Während der geistigen Absenz war er zu seinem zweiten Schatten geworden, eine House' narzisstischem Ego schmeichelnde Gewohnheit, wenn schon nicht mehr. Die junge brünette Ärztin, mit der er mehr als nur befreundet gewesen sein sollte – Cameron? – hatte es mit unterschwelligem Neid und unleugbarer Schärfe in der Stimme wortwörtlich so ausgedrückt.

„Geben Sie mich nicht auf."

„Das habe ich nie, Chase."

Als die Haustür zuschlug, war er wieder den Tränen nah und fragte sich, ob er sich vor seiner Veränderung genauso anhänglich gegeben, das Gefühl von Geborgenheit so tief gespürt hatte, das ihm der Ältere vermittelte und in das er sich kuscheln durfte wie in eine warme, weiche Decke. Ohne House fühlte er sich wie amputiert. Er rollte sich auf dessen Hälfte des Bettes, wo er noch einmal einschlief, nachdem er das Kissen unter den Arm klemmte.

oOo

Orientierungslos und daher im ersten Moment ein wenig panisch wachte er auf. Der große Zeiger der Kommodenuhr, die aus einer anderen Zeit zu stammen schien wie er, stand kurz nach der römisch bezifferten Eins.

Der Adrenalinschub verebbte, als er die Umgebung aufnahm und House' heimeligen Geruch, und er gähnte. Er war in der Tat ein Langschläfer, ein ausgesprochen schamloser. Obwohl es ihn befremdete, begann es ihm gleichzeitig widerwilligen Spaß zu machen, sich selbst neu zu entdecken und zu verblüffen.

Ohne Eile erhob er sich, wuschelte durch das Haar und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er sich in die Vertikale bequemte. Mittlerweile waren die Lieder der Beatles verstummt. Der Morgenrock hing immer noch an der Schranktür, darauf wartend, sich von ihm überstreifen zu lassen. Es war eine nette Geste von House, da er mit der Bewältigung von Knöpfen und Reißverschlüssen Probleme hatte (_Sie müssen das nicht machen. Ich sehe Sie ohnehin lieber ohne Klamotten_). Doch er beschloss, sich anzuziehen, auch wenn es Zeit beanspruchte. Von der hatte er schließlich mehr als genug.

Die Anordnung der Kleider stürzte ihn dann doch in Verwirrung. Sie teilten sich den Schrank wie ein lang vertrautes Paar, und das nach einem für ihn undurchschaubaren System. Hemden, Pullover und T-Shirts in den Fächern, Jacketts und Hosen über Bügel gehängt, manche unordentlich verstreut, aber nicht nach _Meins-Deins_ oder Größe geordnet.

Im oberen Fach stapelten sich Pullunder in recht tristen Tönen, einige unscheinbar gemustert, unter denen ein mutiges senffarbiges Exemplar hervorstach. Schreiend bunte Krawatten über der Kleiderstange. An House konnte er sich die nicht vorstellen. Bestimmt gehörten sie ihm selbst. Besonders die Pullunder unterstrichen sein bubenhaftes Aussehen. Er war wohl wenig auffallend und vielleicht ein bisschen konservativ, was den Zeitgeist anging. Aber die Krawatten gefielen ihm. Mit einem etwas fassungslosen Lächeln ließ er eine großgeblumte in Rot und orange durch die Finger laufen.

Aufs Geradewohl angelte er ein T-Shirt und eine verwaschene Jeans heraus, um sich anzukleiden, wobei er sich jeden Schritt hörbar vorsagte, wie House es ihm geraten hatte. Anfangs hatte er geholfen, ihn sogar gebadet, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Er hasste es, sich wie ein Dreijähriger benehmen zu müssen, weil sein umnachtetes Hirn ihn dazu zwang. Als er ungeduldig in die Hosenbeine stieg, stellte er fest, dass sie zu lang waren und zu weit. Er hatte House' Hosen an. Schnaufend und verzweifelt ließ er sich aufs Bett zurück plumpsen. Ein zweites Mal wollte er die Tortur des Anziehens nicht auf sich nehmen; nach seinem Empfinden brauchte er viel zu lange dazu. Er war bereits nervös und konnte den Schweiß an seinen Seiten herabrinnen fühlen.

_Umschlagen, Robert_, hörte er seine ruhige Stimme. _Schlag die Säume um_.

Nach einer kurzen Pause richtete er sich auf und tat es. Der Erfolg der Handlung bereitete ihm ein lächerlich großes Vergnügen, und in aufsteigendem Ehrgeiz krempelte er die Jeans bis unter die Knie auf und zog fest den Gürtel an, die Knopfleise außer acht lassend, die er gewiss falsch zugeknöpft hätte. Danach rutschte er vom Bett und flippte neugierig durch die Plattensammlung unter dem Schrankfach der Stereoanlage. Ein Mann mit einer dicken, schwarzumrandeten Hornbrille (Buddy Holly), Schwarze mit Trompeten und Kompilationen verschiedener Interpreten, die unter dem Begriff ‚_Für gewisse Stunden'_ zusammengefasst waren. Moderner Pop aus Australien (sein Land! Das mussten seine Platten sein.), Europa und den USA neben Klassik und Rhythm and Blues. Er hätte gerne eine der CDs der australischen Künstler aufgelegt, nur um sich seinen Musikgeschmack zu vergewärtigen, fürchtete aber, an der Tücke der Technik zu scheitern.

House liebte Musik, und er mochte wetten, dass er einige Stücke auf dem Flügel oder den Gitarren draußen im Wohnzimmer improvisieren konnte, es wahrscheinlich öfters für ihn getan hatte. Er würde ihn danach fragen, wenn er wieder zurückkam. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, es wäre bereits fünf Uhr. Er vermisste ihn, fühlte sich allein, beinahe wie in einem eigenen Kosmos, aus dem ein Entkommen nicht möglich schien.

Um sich abzulenken, nahm er sich das Cover der Beatles-Platte mit dem sinnigen Titel _Rubber Soul_ vor und musterte es konzentriert von allen Seiten. Dank House' Tipp war George Harrison unschwer zu erkennen, wenngleich die angestaubt wirkenden jungen Männer alle denselben Friseur hatten.

Intuitiv griff er in sein Haar und fragte sich, wie er mit so einem eng anliegenden Haarschnitt aussehen würde. _1965_ stand als Erscheinungsjahr auf der Rückseite. Das war lange her. Anscheinend war die Frisur damals der letzte Schrei gewesen, sah aber immer noch originell aus.

Halb bedauernd konstatierte er, dass sein Haar zu kurz war, um mit dem Album als Vorlage zum Friseur zu laufen. Dann wiederum wusste er nicht, wie House darauf reagieren würde. Möglicherweise würde er aus allen Wolken fallen, vielleicht sogar in Wut geraten. Jede Strähne seines Haars war ihm beinahe heilig. Amüsiert hatte er festgestellt, dass er die abrasierten Haare zu einem Strang zusammengebunden in den Schuhkarton aus seiner Kindheit gelegt hatte, wo er einige Dinge aufbewahrte, die anscheinend von Bedeutung für ihn gewesen waren. Einer Bedeutung, die er nicht mehr kannte.

Seit der bewussten Phase seiner Postnarkose, in der House ihm die Schachtel gezeigt hatte, war er nicht mehr darangegangen, sie zu untersuchen, und er hatte ihn nicht dazu gezwungen. Im Grunde fragte er wenig, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte. Eine Tatsache, die zu einem wissbegierigen Diagnostiker nicht so recht passen wollte.

Er drückte auf die Repeat-Taste und hörte sich die Platte an. Ein Lied über norwegisches Holz kam ihm vage bekannt vor, er konnte sogar die Melodie mitsummen. Voller Aufregung darüber stieß er sich am Bettgestell und fluchte, nachdem er sein Knie inspiziert hatte. Morgen würde ein blauer Fleck darauf zu sehen sein.

Es war ein unverhoffter Segen, dass er noch lesen konnte, wenn auch mit Mühe. George Harrison war Gitarrist, wie eigentlich alle Mitglieder außer Ringo Starr, und das Lied, das er als erstes gehört hatte, intonierte der pausbäckige Paul McCartney. Ein bisschen kniffliger hätte er es ihm schon machen können.

Den Fischen im Wohnzimmer sah er lange zu und wunderte sich, dass ihm ihr Spiel nicht langweilig wurde. Wenn er den Finger ins Wasser tauchte, knabberten sie daran, was ihm ein beglücktes Lachen entlockte. Während er die Finger selbstvergessen an der Oberfläche kreisen ließ, wanderte sein Blick durch das gemütlich eingerichtete Zimmer.

Eine Unmenge von Büchern, meist Fachliteratur, reihte und stapelte sich in den Regalen rund um die Wände. Auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor der Couch lagen von House ausgewählte Romane mit Goldprägung, die er gerührt zur Hand nahm. Sie waren alt, sichtbar zerlesen, zerfleddert, die Kanten abgestoßen und hatten offenbar zu einer wertvollen Sammleredition gehört. Er musste wieder lächeln, als er die Titel entzifferte. _Tom Sawyer, Robinson Crusoe_ und _Horatio Hornblower_. Jugendliteratur. Auf dem Frontispiz von letzterem hatte House etwas in seiner energischen Handschrift niedergeschrieben.

_An R._

_Selbstzweifler sind in der Lage, Großes zu leisten._

Keinen Moment zweifelte er daran, dass die Widmung ihm galt. Vielleicht würde er sich später ein wenig mit dem Buch beschäftigen.

Das Wohnzimmer war zugleich der Arbeitsplatz, denn auf dem Weg Richtung Schlafzimmer befand sich ein Schreibtisch, ebenfalls aus Holz wie die meisten Möbel. Viel Licht ließ der Raum ohnehin nicht hinein, aber das dunkle Holz schluckte das wenige, das durch die kleinen Fenster drang. Aber er fühlte sich wohl. Sicherer, als er vermutet hätte. Das gesamte Apartment roch dezent und vertraut nach House, ganz so, als sei er hier. Bei näherem Hinsehen entdeckte er unter den Ordnern und Schriftstücken ein abgewetztes Notizbuch, das als Telefonverzeichnis diente. Weibliche Vornamen waren alphabetisch darin geordnet. Namen von bevorzugten „Bekanntschaften", zu denen er hoffentlich keinen Kontakt mehr pflegte. Zumindest nicht den, den die offenkundigen Pseudonyme wie Rose und Paula implizierten. Er kam sich vor wie ein Einbrecher, der intime Geheimnisse entweiht, konnte jedoch nicht aufhören, darin zu blättern. Ein Name stach ihm ins Auge, da er vollständig mit Adresse notiert war.

Chase, Amy. Eine ellenlange Telefonnummer, die zum anderen Ende der Welt führte, begleitete den Namen seiner Tante. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er sie anrufen sollte. Ihr sagen, dass es ihm gut ging, er sich aber nicht an sie erinnerte. Seine Finger wurden feucht. Sie hatte House die Vollmacht für ihn überlassen, sich danach nicht wieder gemeldet. Er würde es auch nicht tun.

Die Küche. Laut House war sie sein Revier gewesen, aber er kannte sich nicht mehr darin aus und schluchzte verärgert auf, während er die Fäuste auf den Tisch schlug. Stieß ungeschickt die Kaffeedose herunter, als er sich einen Kaffee kochen wollte. Durch den Aufprall sprang der Deckel ab, und er stand minutenlang wie erstarrt, die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, ehe er das Pulver hektisch zu einem Haufen schichtete und die Dose darüber stülpte, als ob er auf diese Weise das Malheur ungeschehen machen oder vertuschen könnte.

Der Roman über die Seefahrt im Zeitalter Napoleons fesselte ihn. Besonders die fiktive Hauptfigur tat es ihm an. Ein sympathischer Charakter mit Schwächen, der in Krisensituationen jedoch einen kühlen Kopf behielt und außerdem trotz Kapitänsrang vor Antritt einer Schiffsreise seekrank wurde. Liebenswert. Fehlerhaft. Und trotzdem ein Held und vollendeter Gentleman.

Sicher hatte er früher mehr gelesen; es strengte ihn an, aber er las, bis es zu dunkel wurde und er das Buch widerstrebend weglegte, weil er den Lichtschalter nicht fand.

oOo

Wie ein kleiner Junge wirkte er. Ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, ein Buch auf der Brust, in viel zu langen Levis mit nachlässig offener Knopfleiste steckend, war er über seiner ausgewählten Lektüre eingeschlafen. Er trug ein weißes, verboten enges Unterhemd, das die Konturen seiner Schultermuskeln und die _linea alba_ betonte, die im Schlaf sachte zuckte, als er sich unruhig bewegte, als würde er träumen.

Oh, wie er ihn vergötterte, seinen verändert-unveränderten jungen Protegé. Man konnte seine Herkunft erahnen, einzig dadurch, dass man ihn anschaute und Einblick in sein ozeanisches, kindliches Gemüt erhielt, das sich in den kräftigen und doch anmutigen Gliedern, den zarten Gesichtzügen und dem reinen Teint manifestierte. Niemand, der ihn da so friedlich schlummernd liegen sah, hätte eine zerrissene Seele in ihm vermutet.

Die leicht geöffneten, breiten Lippen, die kleine Wölbung seiner zarten Augenbrauen, über die er behutsam strich, waren so samtig, so einmalig schön, dass er nicht glauben mochte, dass all das ihm gehörte. Zumindest auf dem Papier. Tief in seinem Inneren würde er immer sich selbst gehören, sich nicht formen lassen. Nur wenn er es wollte.

Sofort runzelte sich die Stirn, die dabei immer noch jugendlich glatt blieb.

Angerufen hatte House nicht, doch es schien unnötig, dass er sich deswegen Sorgen gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben wollen, sein Kindermädchen zu sein.

„Ich bin wieder hier. Und Sie waren artig. Gut gemacht."

Schlaftrunken öffnete er die Augen, schenkte ihm eines seiner strahlenden, unvergleichlichen Lächeln, die sein Herz zum Schmelzen brachten.

„House." Nie hatte er seinen Namen so sehnsüchtig ausgesprochen gehört, so voller melancholischer und doch freudiger Zärtlichkeit. Auffordernd stupste House mit dem Finger gegen seine Nase.

„Haben Sie das Rätsel um die Fab Four gelöst?"

„Es hat mich beleidigt."

„Dann erinnern Sie sich an John Lennon."

„Er ist alt", schmollte er und richtete sich etwas täppisch auf, wobei er sich die Augen rieb, und House nahm intuitiv seinen Ellenbogen, um ihn zu stützen. „Mindestens doppelt so alt wie Sie. Oder er lebt nicht mehr."

„Sie haben viel gelernt heute", resümierte er anerkennend und setzte sich zu ihm. Dankbar schmiegte Chase den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Dafür haben Sie einen Wunsch frei. Oder auch zwei."

Ratlos blickte er zu ihm auf, während House durch sein Haar zu wühlen begann und wohlig aufseufzend die Beine auf dem Tisch ausstreckte. Es war wundervoll, ihn um sich zu haben, seine knabenhafte Weichheit zu spüren. Vielleicht musste er ihn in Zukunft doch mitnehmen. So wüsste er wenigstens, dass er nicht einem häuslichen Unfall anheim fiel. Ein bisschen tolpatschig und langsam war er geworden, nicht mehr so reaktionsschnell wie früher. Und das neue Hämatom am Knie hatte ihm schon vom Eingang aus bläulichgrün entgegen geleuchtet. Andererseits wäre es unklug, seine Selbständigkeit zu beschneiden, die ihm nach der akuten Gehirnerkrankung mehr bedeutete als früher. Er war in vielen Dingen auf ihn angewiesen, so dass er verstehen konnte, wenn er Zeit für sich allein haben wollte. In der man ihn ausnahmsweise nicht mit Geschicklichkeits- und Intelligenztests forderte, seine Motorik überprüfte oder ihn zu endlosen EEG-Tests verkabelte, wie Foreman es in der letzten Woche wiederholt getan bzw. angeordnet hatte. Gebracht hatte jede Maßnahme herzlich wenig. Aber er war froh, dass Chase seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, sich beinahe ohne Schwierigkeiten artikulierte, wenngleich seine Sätze kurz waren und der heimatliche Akzent mitunter zu stark. So wie jetzt, als er ihn mit seinen großen Augen zum Steinerweichen fixierte.

„Was würden Sie sich denn wünschen?"

„Sie meinen außer auf einer einsamen Südseeinsel dem _dolce far niente_ frönen und dort zügellosen Sex mit Ihnen unter Palmen haben? Hm. Ich würde mir eine coole Harley Davidson schnappen und Kurs auf die Route 66 nehmen."

„Tun wir das", entschied er und schien irgendwie erleichtert.

„Uh-uh. Das ist mein Wunsch, nicht Ihrer. Außerdem wird Cuddy mir nicht so lange freigeben. Die Frau ist ein Drachen. Von Foreman ganz zu schweigen. Als müsste er alle Weißen für die Sklaverei der Schwarzen an den Pranger stellen."

Eine Weile sagten sie nichts. House kraulte seinen Nacken, drängte jedoch nicht. Chase zupfte an seinen Fingern herum.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte das Meer sehen", sagte er schließlich zaudernd. Mit einem Lächeln nahm House ihm das Buch aus der Hand, das er die ganze Zeit umkrampft gehalten hatte. _Horatio Hornblower_. Irgendwie hatte er geahnt, dass er dieses wählen würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Der nächste Tag war ein spätsommerlicher Septembermorgen, geeignet für einen Ausflug nach Belmar, einem geschichtsträchtigen Badeort eine Stunde Fahrzeit entfernt von Princeton. Eventuell konnte er Chase sogar ein wenig schwimmen lassen, solange er in Sichtweite bleiben würde.

Foreman gab ihm großzügig telefonisch frei, nachdem er ihm den Grund für die spontane Auszeit genannt hatte. Chase' Veränderung ließ sein Team nicht so kalt, wie sie ihn glauben machen wollten. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass er ihnen nicht nur als Teamkollege fehlte.

Cameron ließ Grüße ausrichten und schickte tags darauf sogar einen Strauß Rosen an seine Adresse. Bezeichnenderweise ohne eindeutigen Adressat auf der beigefügten Karte, aber es war eine Geste, die in der Frühe ein Lächeln auf Chase' noch ein wenig vom Schlaf müdes und trotzdem beneidenswert frisches Gesicht zauberte, das er wie ein verliebter Teenager in den Strauß senkte. House fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, ob seine Eltern ihn mit den guten Genen als Wiedergutmachung für ihren späteren lieblosen Umgang ausgestattet hatten.

„Ich würde sie gern sehen und mich bedanken", sagte Chase beim Frühstück; die angeborene Höflichkeit hatte er nicht verlernt. Es tat House beinahe weh, zu sehen, wie seine Augen beim Gedanken an sie glänzten, als er sich eifrig über den Tisch beugte und ein wenig herumzappelte. „Dafür, dass sie an mich denkt. Sind Rosen meine Lieblingsblumen?"

Woher sollte er das wissen, verflucht? Männer hatten so etwas nicht. Lieblingsblumen. Eifersucht keimte in ihm, als ihm einfiel, dass Chase tatsächlich die historischen Rosensorten im Garten seiner Mutter gehegt hatte. Sie war stolz darauf gewesen, mit welcher Hingabe er ihre botanische Leidenschaft geteilt hatte, und Chase hatte neben den Sportarten, denen er nachgegangen war, ein neues Hobby entdeckt.

„Mauerblümchen sind Ihre bevorzugte Kategorie. - Cameron hält nicht viel von Ihnen. _Hat_ es nicht getan. Vielleicht tut sie es jetzt. Wie auch immer, fallen Sie nicht auf ihre Tricks herein. Sie gehören mir, niemandem sonst."

„Warum mögen Sie sie nicht?" In der Klinik hatte er doch so einiges mitbekommen. „Sie scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein."

„Weil ich mir nichts Langweiligeres vorstellen kann als ‚nett'."

Mäßigt beeindruckt von dem plötzlich scharfen Tonfall langte Chase hinüber, um sich von ihm eine fertig gestrichene Toastscheibe abzuholen, bevor er zwei Löffel Zucker in die Tasse einrührte, wobei ein Drittel daneben ging und auf den Tisch rieselte. Früher hatte er seinen Kaffee nur mit Milch bevorzugt. Mit seiner Ungeschicklichkeit konnte er nicht umgehen; es war ein neuer Zug an ihm, der ihm peinlich war und ihn obendrein verärgerte, obwohl House keinen Wirbel darum machte. Das verschüttete Kaffeepulver in der Küche hatte er soweit es möglich war in die Dose zurückgerettet und den Rest unter Chase' betretenem Blick und der Versicherung, dass es nicht schlimm sei, weggekehrt. Und er hatte es wirklich so gemeint. Nichtsdestoweniger hatte der Junge sich mindestens ein dutzend Mal dafür entschuldigt und beteuert, es käme nicht wieder vor. Die Angst, in ein Sanatorium abgeschoben zu werden, saß trotz aller Sicherheitsmaßnahmen tief.

„Verdammt!"

Auch Kraftausdrücke waren eher selten gefallen. Ein wenig besorgt über das Zittern und die seltsame Unbeherrschtheit legte House die Außenseiten der Finger an seine Schläfe, um die Temperatur zu prüfen.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Unwirsch riss er den Kopf zurück und pfählte die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen. Sein Rücken bebte, als er sich mit den Ellenbogen an der Tischplatte abstützte und dann ein geringschätziges Schnauben von sich gab.

„Wie können Sie das ernsthaft fragen? Ich... ich muss wieder lernen, mich selbst zu sein, und Sie verbieten mir alles. Nicht einmal aus dem Haus darf ich. Sie sperren mich ein als wäre ich ein kleines Kind. Schön, ich bin Ihres, das habe ich begriffen, aber gerade Kinder müssen lernen und Erfahrungen machen. Sie dürfen mich nicht von allem abschirmen, nur weil ich mir das Knie aufgeschrammt habe oder mir vielleicht ein Mädchen gefällt, das nicht Ihre Zustimmung findet."

„Sie ist kein Umgang für Sie. Glauben Sie mir, hinter der Fassade der mütterlichen Lernschwester verbirgt sich eine kaltherzige Egoistin. Sie hat Ihnen wehgetan."

„Ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern!" schrie er unvermittelt und stieß den Stuhl fort, um aufzuspringen.

Was dein Glück ist, dachte er, hütete sich aber davor, es auszusprechen._ Skrupellos benutzt hat sie dich. Deinen schönen, makellosen Körper als Kalkül missbraucht für die unerwiderte Liebe zu einem seelisch und physisch versehrten Krüppel._

Ruhig folgte er seinem Beispiel, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Über den Tisch hinweg maßen sie sich wie zwei Gegenspieler, die den jeweiligen Schwachpunkt des anderen ausloteten, bereit, hineinzuhacken, sobald der Kontrahent Zeichen von Unaufmerksamkeit zeigte.

Er sah wütend aus. Wirklich wütend, fast zum Fürchten. Sein Atem ging rasch, und er hielt die Tasse unbewusst wurfbereit erhoben. In seinen sonst so freundlichen und häufig verträumt blickenden Augen flackerte ein Feuer, dessen Funken ihm entgegensprühten. Unweigerlich zuckte House zusammen, als er die Tasse schließlich unmotiviert auf die Tischplatte krachen ließ, da seine Finger sich verkrampften.

„Ich will nicht mit Ihnen ans Meer! Zuerst will ich mein Leben wieder, so, ich es gekannt habe. Helfen Sie mir, es zu finden, wenn Sie es mir schon nicht geben wollen."

„Wenn ich sage, dass Nettigkeit keine Eigenschaft ist, mit der man bei mir punkten kann, bedeutet das nicht, dass Sie auf einmal das Gegenteil davon sein müssen." _Stampf mit dem Fuß auf, kleiner Robbie, und du spielst deinen Part als missverstandener, dramatischer Teenager perfekt. _

Noch nie hatte er ihn so gesehen. Rebellisch, aufsässig gegen ihn, seinen Versorger, seinen Liebhaber und ehemaligen Vorgesetzten. Eruptionsartig und überraschend wie Lava aus einem Vulkan, die sich über ihn ergoss und ihn verbrannte, erfolgte die Trotzreaktion, als wäre ein solcher Ausbruch seit langem fällig. Dennoch war es unmöglich, den Blick von ihm zu wenden, denn sein selten hervorbrechender Zorn sollte gewürdigt werden. Selbst in seiner Aggression wirkte Chase mustergültig. Obwohl er sichtlich erregt war und aussah, als würde er ihn im nächsten Moment physisch angehen, überlegte er es sich anders und entschied sich für eine Strategie, an der er ihn wieder erkannte: er wirbelte herum und machte den Versuch, davonzulaufen.

Die Flucht vereitelte House, indem er die Arme um ihn warf. Er hatte Gegenwehr erwartet, Treten, Kratzen, aber er lehnte sich sofort kapitulierend an ihn, schloss keuchend die Augen. Die Halsschlagader pulsierte, die Brust hob und senkte sich schwer. Besänftigend strich er über seinen flachen Bauch, koste die Vene am Halsansatz, die ihn jedes Mal so sehr faszinierte in ihrer Plastizität, dass er sie am liebsten immer unter seinen Fingerkuppen gespürt hätte. Dieses feine Pochen, ebenso Beweis des unverbrauchten Lebens, das in ihm floss wie sein kräftiger Herzschlag, dem er stundenlang lauschen konnte, wenn Chase schlief.

In letzter Zeit hatte er oft einen schwermütigen Eindruck gemacht, und manchmal argwöhnte er, dass sich sein junger Australier in seiner Verzweiflung mit Gedanken herumschlug, die sie beide ängstigten. Chase' Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Ein leiser Laut des Protestes kam über seine Lippen; in seiner jetzt wieder vorsichtigeren Umarmung, bei der er ihn so gut wie nicht berührte, drehte er sich um und drückte das Gesicht an seine Kehle. Leicht, fast ehrfürchtig strich er über sein Haar, das sich weich und seidig anfühlte wie das eines Kindes.

„Es tut mir leid", stammelte Chase mit fassungsloser, kaum vernehmbarer Stimme und umfing seinen Unterarm, während er unter der nachlassenden Spannung des Adrenalins heftig erbebte und die Muskeln allmählich lockerte. Seine untypische Reaktion verwirrte ihn im Nachhinein mehr als House. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist ... es ist alles so anders. Es ist alles weiß, wo vorher Farbe war. Das einzige, das davon übrig geblieben ist, sind Sie."

Er stellte sich Chase' Metapher bildhaft vor; ein einschüchternd großer Mann mit unrasiertem Kinn und einem kalten, analysierenden Blick, nachlässig in Jeans gekleidet und ungebügelten Hemden, wenig vertrauenerweckend, neben und hinter sich Türen in einem endlosen weißen Gang, die zu in kaltes Neonlicht getauchte Zimmer und ins Vergessen führten. Nicht wirklich ein tröstliches Bild, doch dem armen Jungen musste es genügen.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er und hielt ihn umschlungen, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und die Nase in Ermangelung eines Kleenex impulsiv an seinem Ärmel abwischte. „Es ist gut. Es wird alles wieder gut."

„Verlassen Sie mich nicht."

„Ich bin hier, Chase. Ich bin immer da. Ich habe es Ihnen versprochen, als Sie Ihr süßes Goldköpfchen noch zum Denken benutzt haben, und ich breche meine Versprechen in der Regel nicht. Ich hätte es nicht einmal dann getan, wenn Sie mich darum angefleht hätten. Was glauben Sie, wie ich um Sie gekämpft habe diesen Sommer? Wilson und Cuddy waren nämlich anderer Meinung als ich und wollten Sie den rabiaten Händen einer fetten Krankenschwester in einem Pflegeheim opfern. Cameron auch", fügte er rasch hinzu. „Ich müsste mich schwer täuschen, wenn sie Wilson nicht sogar dazu angestiftet hat."

Skeptisch löste sich Chase komplett von ihm und spähte zu den Rosen, die er mittlerweile in einer Vase untergebracht und auf den Couchtisch gestellt hatte.

„Sie sind trotzdem schön", sagte er, aber es klang unverhohlen enttäuscht.

Vielleicht waren es noch nicht einmal seine.

oOo

Auf dem kurzen Weg vom Haus zum Dodge erkannte House stärkere motorische Unsicherheiten und ein heftiges Zusammenkneifen der Augen. Aufgrund der Kopfschmerzen und der fehlenden frischen Luft in der letzten Woche war eine erhöhte Lichtempfindlichkeit abzusehen gewesen. Er hoffte, dass es nichts anderes bedeutete und unangenehme Konsequenzen nach sich zog wie beispielsweise permanente Migräne oder eine Beschädigung des Sehnervs.

Bang fasste der Jüngere nach House' Arm.

„Warten Sie, bitte."

Ihm Zeit gebend, nahm er seine Hand, die sich fest und etwas schwitzig vor Aufregung und Angst um seine Finger schloss. Er war wie blind, überließ sich ganz seiner Führung, die Augen hielt er mit der freien Hand bedeckt.

Irgendwo im Handschuhfach musste er noch eine Sonnenbrille herumliegen haben.

Herumgefahren zu werden, gefiel ihm. Das leise Brummen des Motors übte einen tröstlichen Effekt auf seine oft angespannten Nerven aus, und er kauerte sich zufrieden und ein wenig dösend auf dem Sitz zusammen. In den bis knapp übers Knie reichenden Sommerhosen und weißen Segeltuchschuhen blendete House die dezente, gesunde Bräune der Schienbeine, über die er andeutungsweise strich, um den verheilten Bruch zu überprüfen und dann doch absichtslos die Finger um die Wade des linken Beines spannte, einhändig auf dem wenig befahrenen Interstate weiterkurvend.

Ohne Scheu oder Verlegenheit lächelte Chase ihn an. Nach wie vor genoss er es, berührt zu werden. Seine exzentrische Mutter hätte ihm vermutlich das khakifarbene Hemd verboten und ihn stattdessen in eine Matrosenjacke für Mädchen gesteckt, um seine Verkleidung komplett zu machen. Auf einmal bedauerte er, Chase noch nie die Skippermütze tragen gesehen zu haben, die ihm die Fischer am Strand von San Diego verehrt hatten. Die dunkelblaue Strickwolle würde reizend zu seinem Blondhaar aussehen.

Es verwunderte ihn, dass er nie fragte, ob er selbst einen Führerschein gemacht hatte oder gar im Besitz eines Wagens war. Zu vermissen schien er es nicht. Neben ihm zu sitzen, den Fahrtwind auf dem Gesicht zu spüren und im Radio dem kitschigen _Unchained Melody_ der Righteous Brothers zu lauschen, genügte ihm. Die Art von Vertrauen, die er ihm damit wieder bezeugte, ließ ihn aufatmen. Mit einem störrischen Chase umzugehen, war fremd, ungewohnt. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn er hin und wieder ein bisschen den Sturkopf spielte; schließlich hatte er ihn all die Jahre einzig zu diesem Zweck provoziert, eine Regung in dem abgeklärt wirkenden Jungen aufstacheln wollen. Doch der Moment, als er die Gewalt über sich verloren hatte, war für sie beide erschreckend gewesen.

„Ich kenne das Lied", teilte er mit vor Aufregung verfärbten Wangen mit und rutschte auf dem Sitz hin und her, jetzt wieder ganz der kleine, entzückende, pflegeleichte Bub.

„Es ist leider nicht unseres", erwiderte er und fuhr ihm beiläufig durchs Haar, das im Fahrtwind wehte. Er konnte einfach nicht davon lassen. „Wurde aber trotzdem durch einen Liebesfilm bekannt. Unglaubwürdige Handlung, und ziemlich populär, als Sie noch in den Windeln lagen. Wahrscheinlich hat Mommy Sie mit ins Kino geschleift oder ihn mit Ihnen im Fernsehen angeschaut. Alle Frauen waren verrückt nach dem männlichen Hauptdarsteller. Der Himmel weiß warum."

„Vielleicht weil er gut aussah?"

„Oh, Darling", sagte er amüsiert. „Wenn gutes Aussehen alles wäre, hätten Sie mein hartnäckiges Werben nie erhört. Obwohl es in dem Fall sogar stimmen könnte. Warten Sie – ein guter Tänzer war der Kerl außerdem. Das hat er in einem anderen Liebesfilm bewiesen. Und Schmalzlocken hatte er."

Ihr kurzes Gespräch, dem ein ausgedehntes, aber keineswegs unbehagliches Schweigen folgte, beschäftigte ihn nachhaltig, während eine mit den von weiß gestrichenen Balkons umschlängelten, für die Küstennähe typischen Backsteinhäusern gesäumte Landschaft an ihnen vorbeiflitzte. In der Luft lag ein penetranter Geruch nach Salz und Tang, den Chase begierig einsog. Seine Lider schlossen sich, und er hätte ihn gerne gefragt, was er dahinter sah, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben. Wenn sein überraschender junger Liebhaber etwas nicht bediente, dann ein Klischee, doch dem launischen Meer und der schäumenden, wie mit Nadeln prickelnden Brandung auf der Haut konnten nur Ozeanier oder Verrückte etwas abgewinnen.

„Wie hieß der Film?"

House freute sich, dass er das Thema nicht vergessen hatte. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, wenn er sich länger als zehn Minuten auf etwas konzentrierte. Umso schlimmer, dass er ihn enttäuschen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Wir sollten Ihre Mutter fragen."

Einen Augenblick stutzte er, zog die Stirn in Falten und strengte sich an, zu ergründen, ob er ihn nicht auf den Arm nahm. Jeden Versuch zu beobachten, wie er sie kräuselte, war zum Sterben süß, da es ihm nie wirklich gelang. Zwei, drei kleine Furchen bildeten sich zwischen den geraden Augenbrauen, und das auch nur für Sekunden, ehe er seinem Blick erneut begegnete. Fragend, zweifelnd.

„Wäre das denn möglich?"

„Wenn Sie die Privatnummer vom lieben Gott auswendig kennen (was ihn nicht einmal überrascht hätte). Sie ist tot. Lange schon. Viel länger als Ihr Vater. Sie waren noch nicht einmal sechzehn. Das war vor elf Jahren."

Nicht so lange her.

Chase starrte geradeaus, während eine stumme Träne über sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht lief, die er versucht war, aufzufangen, sie wegzuküssen und ihren Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen.

„Wie kann man das verlieren? Was für ein Sohn muss ich gewesen sein?" grübelte er beinahe verbittert, mehr zu sich selbst, und House wurde klar, das er nicht direkt um Mutter und Vater trauerte, sondern um das eventuelle Versäumnis, ihnen nie gezeigt zu haben, was sie ihm bedeuteten. Ironie des Schicksals, dass er daran gescheitert war, ihren unterschiedlichen, aber ebenso absurden wie harten Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Behutsam strich er über den Flaum auf der weichen Haut des Nackens.

„Ein guter. Ihre Eltern können verdammt stolz sein."

oOo

Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, war Chase eingeschlafen, und House brachte es nicht über sich, ihn aufzuwecken. Schlaf war wichtig in seiner Verfassung, gab seinem Gehirn die Möglichkeit, die momentane Reizüberflutung aufzuarbeiten und sich zu regenerieren. Er schnaufte ein wenig, als er ihn abschnallte, nachdem er den Wagen am Pier geparkt hatte, aber er wachte nicht auf. Mit der Sonnenbrille auf der Nase war sein Alter noch schwerer schätzbar; er hätte zwölf sein können. Einer von Peter Pans verlorenen Jungen oder der elfenhafte Anführer persönlich. Sein Junge, der nie groß und vernünftig werden sollte, es aber im Gegensatz zu Peter Pan mit aller Macht versuchte. Nur der Anflug eines Bartschattens auf dem markanten, schmalen Kinn verriet den erwachsenen Mann. Inzwischen war die Sonne hinter Wolken verschwunden, und der Himmel hing trüb und grau über dem Atlantik.

Achtsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, nahm er ihm die Brille ab und bewunderte währenddessen die Feinheit seiner Ohren. Über dem linken vermisste er die keck sich ringelnde Lockenformation, die Foremans Elektrorasierer zum Opfer gefallen war. Sie würde nachwachsen, aber es würde dauern. Mitunter bekam er Angst vor der Eindringlichkeit, mit der er Chase vereinnahmte, ihn liebte und ihm insgeheim sogar verbot, sich zu ändern, sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich. Nach Art eines Menschen, der sich an etwas klammerte, das er lange gesucht und dabei viele Enttäuschungen und Rückschläge erlebt hatte, die er nun nicht mehr einzugehen bereit war. Selbst für Stacy, die ähnlich eitel und dominant veranlagt war wie er, hatte er nicht diesen grotesk eifernden Besitzerstolz empfunden, den sie sich nie hätte aufzwingen lassen. Dennoch musste er mehr aufpassen mit Chase, durfte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, von ihm abhängig zu sein. Dass er es von dem Jungen war, stand auf einem anderen Blatt Papier.

Er stieg nicht aus, beobachtete stattdessen gedankenverloren die Strandgänger und Badegäste, Pensionäre mit Liegestühlen, Jugendliche auf Surfbrettern, die sie als Paddelboote zweckentfremdeten, da kein Wellengang herrschte, auf dem sie hätten dahin gleiten können. Die Hochsaison war zwar vorbei, doch der Strand nach seinem Dafürhalten völlig überladen.

Chase sollte seinen Freund, den Ozean, ungestört begrüßen dürfen; der einzige Freund, der an jedem Ort der Erde zuverlässig auf ihn wartete.

Und er beschloss, ihn so zu lassen, wie er sein wollte. Er würde ihn nicht daran hindern, sich wieder zu finden, Erinnerungen aufzufrischen, wenn es ihn dazu trieb, jedoch auch keinen Schritt unternehmen, der Dinge an die Oberfläche beförderte, die, einmal und für immer vergessen, keinen Schaden anrichteten.

Sie fuhren weiter die Gestade entlang, passierten in Richtung Süden drei weitere Touristennester, in denen wie in Belmar hauptsächlich ältere Leute und unerschrockene Surfer aufeinander trafen und sich dem Kampf der Generationen stellten. Gut, dass sie beide so etwas nicht nötig hatten. Auf dem Beifahrersitz schlief Chase wie ein Baby, und er hatte Mühe, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, weil sein engelsgleich reiner Anblick jedes Mal eine gedankliche Sünde wert war. Hinter Bay Head, der letzten Ortschaft vor der Küstenstraße, hielt er endgültig.

„Chase." Seine Stimme war ein Raunen, aber er hörte ihn, streckte seine von der ungewohnten Schlafposition etwas tauben Glieder und blinzelte. „Ich habe Ihnen das Meer zu Füßen gelegt."

Sofort rappelte er sich auf. Die sich ihnen bietende Aussicht, das ruhige Rauschen und Gluckern der gemäßigten Wellen an den Sandstrand und das durchdringende Rufen der am Himmel kreisenden Möwen, zog selbst House in ihren Bann. Die Sonne schien wieder, einzig für Chase, und brach ihre Strahlen in Regenbogenfarben im diesigen Licht und der machtvollen, Respekt einflößenden Gewalt des Wassers.

„Oh", sagte er. „Oh ..."

Fahrig machte er sich daran, den Gurt zu lösen, schaffte es jedoch nicht und ließ sich bereitwillig helfen. Dann sprang er auf, alles um sich herum vergessend bis auf das, was vor ihm lag, ihn genauso sehnlich erwartete wie er und das immer House' Konkurrentin sein würde. Blaue, glitzernde Weite. Chase' Zuhause von klein auf.

Er ließ ihn laufen, sah und erahnte seinen unregelmäßigen, schnellen Atem, der sich von jähem Schluchzen begleitet pfeifend seinen Weg durch den wundervollen geschwungenen Mund bahnte. Eine Mischung aus Befriedigung und Sorge erfüllte ihn, während er eine zusammen gewickelte Decke und den Rucksack von der Rückbank zog, ohne Chase aus den Augen zu lassen, der im beinahe unvermindert schnellen Lauf die Schuhe abstreifte, um den Sand unter den Fußsohlen zu spüren. Seine jetzt reibungslosen Bewegungen, beschwingt durch das Meer, ließen die Muskeln und Sehnen an Rücken und Beinen ohne Auffälligkeiten oder Verkrampfungen der Motorik arbeiten, die er eingehend und still schmachtend studierte, bis er zu weit entfernt war.

Ohne das halsbrecherische Tempo zu drosseln rannte er ins Wasser hinein, und House hatte plötzlich Angst, er würde etwas planen, über das er ihn nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte. Gerade öffnete er den Mund, um einen Warnruf auszustoßen, doch just in diesem Moment ging Chase in die Hocke, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schöpfte den sandigen, feuchten Untergrund mit beiden Händen, um ihn durch alle zehn Finger ins Wasser rieseln zu lassen. Dort, wo die Wellen sanft ans Ufer schwappten, zeichnete er mit einem angeschwemmten Ast etwas in den Sand, das er beim Näherschlendern entzifferte, bevor die Wogen den Sand glätteten, es wieder wegspülten in die ewige Tiefe des Ozeans.

_G & R_.

Romantisch, vielleicht schwülstig, aber er schluckte krampfhaft, als er begriff, dass Chase nicht berechnet hatte, es ihm zu zeigen, sondern seinen Gefühlen sichtbar Ausdruck verlieh.

In der Nähe befand sich ein umgedrehtes, einfaches Fischerboot, auf das er jetzt zusteuerte, um sich von seinem wilden Sprint auszuruhen, das Gesicht dem endlosen Horizont zugewandt.

Sein Hemd und die hellen Leinenhosen waren völlig durchnässt. Hoffentlich würde er sich nicht erkälten; es ging immer noch eine leichte Brise, und die Sonne wärmte nicht mehr so rasch wie im Sommer.

Langsam hinkte er zu ihm, ließ sich seitlich hinter ihm nieder und schloss ihn in die Arme. Er zuckte zusammen, blieb dann jedoch wie erstarrt sitzen, als House mit einiger Anstrengung das kranke Bein hinter ihm über den Bootsrumpf hievte und über seine Schulter hinweg seine Mimik untersuchte. Trotz der Freude über das Meer las er diffuse Wehmut und Zwiespalt darin. _Hilf mir. Sag mir, wer ich bin._

Die kleine Narbe unter dem linken Auge trat stärker hervor als üblich, was ein sicherer Indikator dafür war, wie erschöpft und ausgelaugt er im Inneren sein musste. Er küsste sie flüchtig, aber mit aller Innigkeit, die sich während seiner Beobachtung in ihm angestaut hatte, und ließ dann das Kinn auf seinem Kopf ruhen, und Chase sank ermattet rücklings an ihn und winkelte die Beine an. Lange saßen sie einfach nur da, genossen die Gegenwart des anderen und die Tatsache, dass sie einander vertrauten.

Eine Zeile aus Chase' Lieblingsbuch fiel ihm ein. In ihrer subtilen Traurigkeit hatte sie sich ihm eingeprägt, als er ihm jeden Abend am Strand von Melbourne daraus vorgelesen hatte.

_An diesen Zauberstränden ziehen Kinder beim Spielen ewig ihre Boote an Land. Wir sind auch einmal dort gewesen; wir können noch das Brausen der Brandung hören, aber wir werden nie mehr dort landen._

„Woran denken Sie?" fragte er schließlich brummelnd in seinen Nacken. Er war warm und feucht, und ihn befiel die vage Ahnung, den Augenblick zerstört zu haben. Auch sein bemüht regloses Gesicht benetzte sie, die Feuchtigkeit, aber er wusste nicht, ob es Tränen oder Spritzer der bei jeder der Gezeiten mehr oder weniger schäumenden Gischt waren. Beides schmeckte salzig. „Ich denke an Waldfeen, Kobolde und Piraten. Und an unsere Südseeinsel." _Und immer an dich._

Ein wenig schüchtern legte er den Kopf zurück an seine Schulter, ließ House mit der Einzigartigkeit seiner kräftigen und doch so verführerisch glatten Kehle flirten (eine Rasur schien er nie nötig zu haben, oder er tat es besonders gründlich für ihn, was sehr süß war, da er ahnte, wie schwer ihm jeder früher alltägliche Griff fallen musste), über die er sachte die Finger gleiten ließ, das pulsierende Leben in den Venen darin erspürte, und erschauderte, bevor sich Chase fast abrupt von ihm löste und mit dem Kinn geradeaus wies, der gesamte Körper so unter Spannung, dass er ihn immer noch an sich vibrieren fühlte. Die Antwort kannte er, ehe er sie ihm gab.

„Ich möchte dort draußen sein. Mit Ihnen."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This chapter is meant to be an Easter Egg for a special friend. Enjoy, dear, and happy Easter to you!**_

Ein guter Ruderer zu sein, verlernte man nicht. In seinen Jugendjahren hatte House einer Sportmannschaft angehört, und so merkwürdig es heute klang, er hatte Spaß daran gehabt, Teil eines Ganzen zu sein und dafür sein Bestes gegeben.

Sicher lenkte er das Boot hinaus aufs offene Meer, vor sich einen strahlenden Jungen, der nicht einmal Gewissenbisse geäußert hatte darüber, dass der Besitzer des morschen Kahns Anzeige wegen Diebstahls erstatten würde. Unter leichtem Kälteeinfluss fröstelnd rieb er sich die Oberarme. Sein Blick war auf House gerichtet, der sich unter der Anstrengung, flott das Ufer zu verlassen, mächtig ins Zeug legte.

Sobald sie weit genug draußen waren, legte er die Ruder beiseite, rutschte näher und machte Miene, ihm die nasse Hose zu öffnen. Eigentlich hatte er vor, ihn danach mit der Decke trocken zu reiben und ihn darin einzumummen. Aber Chase' Plan sah anders aus, und es wäre eine Lüge, zu behaupten, er sei schlechter als seiner. Stoßweise fuhr sein Atem in sein Haar, seine Hände stützten sich auf seinen Schultern ab in der Absicht, sich zu erheben, ihm entgegenzukommen, und er fühlte seine Lendengegend verräterisch aufwallen, als er die Knöpfe und die Säume der ohnehin nicht fest gebundenen Kordeln an den Knien löste, den neuen blauen Fleck an der Außenseite behutsam koste und ihm Hallo sagte. An Chase waren Hämatome oder sonstige physische Beeinträchtigungen alles andere als eine Entstellung, und er wollte jedes Merkmal von ihm achten, alles, was ihn ausmachte, seine eigenwillige Schönheit, mit der er seine Gier entflammte und die allein für ihn blühte. Manchmal brachte er ihn damit an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Oder des Wahnsinns.

Als House den Kopf hob, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihn richtig verstanden hatte, trafen sich ihre Blicke, und er konnte das Begehren darin leuchten sehen und ihn endlich lachen hören. Es war ein dunkles, erwartungsvolles, eindeutiges, wohlbekanntes Lachen, das er absorbierte und verinnerlichte, indem er die Lippen kurz an seine presste, um es ihm zu rauben. Nein, nicht rauben. Teilen. Behalten. Es nie mehr hergeben. Es einfangen. Atemlos verzog sich der weiche Mund danach in einem Ausbruch unbändiger Freude, und House widmete sich dem langärmligen T-Shirt, das ebenso wie die Boxers, die noch an seinem Leib haften durften, durch die Nässe mehr enthüllte als verbarg und obendrein seine unwiderstehlich schlanke Figur umschmeichelte wie eine zweite Haut. Die weichen, jetzt angespannt ausgeprägten Sehnen, ein Muskel, der hart wurde wie sein eigener, sagten ihm, dass er bereit wäre, dass es gut war, sie zu beanspruchen, sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Bald.

_Greg. Ich will nicht länger warten._

Oh, er verstand es wie niemand sonst, ihn zu erregen, mit ihm zu spielen. Eifrig, fast ein bisschen grob und eindeutig hitzig unterstützte er ihn, ließ sich das Hemd über Kopf und Arme zerren, ehe er auf seinen Schoß krabbelte, lautmalerisch an seinem Mund zupfte und begehrliche Seufzer vibrierend aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle drangen. Dennoch agierte er plötzlich zaghaft und scheu, fast angstvoll, obwohl er immer stärker drängte, sich gegen ihn drückte und ihn beinahe zu etwas anstiftete, das er für ihn aufbewahren wollte. Sie hielten die Lider gesenkt, als wäre das, was sie voneinander forderten und füreinander fühlten, ein Verbot, das ein tiefes, unaussprechliches Geheimnis zwischen ihnen bleiben musste. Dicht vor seinen halbgeschlossenen Augen flatterten Chase' bemerkenswert dunkle Wimpern, in denen Wasser perlte und über seine hochroten Wangen floss.

Er wollte etwas sagen, ihn beruhigen, aber er hatte keinen Atem mehr für Worte. Mit den Lippen strich er über den sich unter dem leichten Druck gehorsam öffnenden Mund, tastete sich allmählich vor, bis er auf die Zunge stieß, sie zu einem neckenden Tanz verführte. Er lachte ein wenig ob seiner offenkundigen Verblüffung, und Chase wurde lockerer, weil er spürte, dass er begehrt wurde, er es ernst meinte und trotzdem Spaß mit ihm haben wollte. Die Wölbung seiner Hosen wurde stärker, und er musste sich selbst helfen, öffnete Gürtel und Verschluss derart hastig, dass Chase ein dumpfer Schreckensausruf entfuhr, als das Boot sekundenlang ins Schlingern kam und er es instinktiv mit seiner Balance wieder austarierte.

„Vertrauen Sie mir", war alles, was er in sein feines, überaus sensibel reagierendes Ohr murmeln konnte, bevor er es mit sanften Bissen bearbeitete. Wohlig erstaunt stöhnte der Jüngere auf, klammerte sich mit zitternden Gliedern an ihn und grub das Gesicht an seinen Hals.

Im gleichen, etwas stürmischen Rhythmus atmend, ließ er ihn zu sich kommen, streichelte das blonde, seidig glänzende Haar, über die Schulterblätter hinunter zur Furche seines Pos und verweilte kurz davor, um den niedlichen Lendengrübchen seine Bewunderung auszudrücken, deren kleine Mulden er lüstern belagerte. Die Haut war heiß und weich und feuchter, je tiefer er ging, und er roch so natürlich nach dürstender Liebe und überwältigender Sinnlichkeit, so einladend, dass er meinte, sich nicht zügeln zu können, wenn er ihn nicht gleich haben konnte. Doch der Zweifel, den er fühlte, als er ihn erneut anschaute, ermahnte zu Geduld. Seine großen, grünblauen Augen fingen seine ein, flehten.

„Sie haben es nicht vergessen, oder?"

Stumm, aber augenfällig erregt schüttelte er den Kopf, neigte ihn noch einmal an sein Brustbein.

„Ich will Sie in mir", keuchte er sehr leise, eine Spur Beschämung in der tiefen Stimme. „Sie lieben."

Nichts anderes hatte er erhofft, geradezu heiß ersehnt. Etwas widerwillig ließ er ihn los, fummelte nach dem Rucksack hinter ihm, weil er Chase anschauen wollte, und ertastete nach einigem fieberhaften Herumsuchen das Sonnenöl als Ersatz für das Gel.

Einen Augenblick überlegte er tatsächlich, es ihn selbst machen zu lassen, um ihm zu einem ungezwungenen Körpergefühl zu verhelfen, doch er würde auf etwas verzichten müssen, das er annähernd so sehr liebte wie den Akt an sich. Und Chase hatte ihm zu anderer Zeit bereits deutlich gezeigt, dass er House in allen Bereichen des erotischen Zusammenseins gern die Initiative überließ.

„Ich bereite Sie ein bisschen vor, sonst wird es unangenehm", flüsterte er beschwichtigend an seinem Haaransatz, ihn von den Shorts befreiend und dabei angelegentlich seinen Unterkiefer hinaufdrückend, um ihn vom Halsansatz an nach oben zu küssen, und sich den auf ihn wartenden Mund zum Ziel setzte, wobei er sich Zeit ließ. Seine duftende Erreichbarkeit bis zur Neige austrank, sich in die warme, straffe Haut und ihr betäubend intensives Aroma aus Sonne und beispielloser Hormonausschüttung wälzte, um darin unterzugehen und ihn um seine eigene zu bereichern. Nie war ihm seine Nacktheit prächtiger und vollkommener erschienen; im gläsernen natürlichen Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die jetzt wie Gluthitze um sie flirrten, schimmerte er rosig und golden. Viel zu unschuldig, zu wertvoll für Schmerzen.

Ihm das Öl in die warme, weiche Haut zu reiben, berauschte ihn beinahe bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit. Langsam, bedacht und aufmerksam zwang er sich, es wie eine ganz normale Maßnahme gegen die stechende Sonne aussehen zu lassen. Erst massierte er die Schlüsselbeine, die wunderbar glatte, breite Brust hinunter zum Nabel, von dort über die Flanken, denen ein heftiges Zucken nicht erspart blieb, als er weiter nach hinten wanderte. Allein ihn zu berühren, seinen Atem zu fühlen, das süße zuckende Lächeln zu erhaschen, sobald er zu ihm aufsah, entfesselte einen enormen Kick und die erste aufwühlende Kontraktion unterhalb seiner Bauchmuskeln. Der Gedanke daran, wie sie ihn beide in nächster Zukunft krönen würden, verursachte ein angenehmes Pulsieren von den Hüften bis in den Magen hinein. Es war sein eigenes, ein bisschen schmutzig angehauchtes Lachen, das Chase letztendlich völliges Zutrauen in seine Fähigkeiten schenkte.

Fügsam erhöhte er das Becken, um sich geradezu federleicht auf seine Oberschenkel zu setzen. Sein Gewicht erdrückte ihn nicht; es war eine schmeichelnde, hungrige, ihn erregende Last, die alles andere, aber niemals Schmerz verschuldete. Kaum mehr Herr seiner Handlungen, fuhr er mit beiden Händen nach vorne über die Linie des schmalen Beckens, wo sich Sehnen und Muskeln jetzt überdeutlich unter der sexuellen Anspannung abzeichneten. Das wilde Pochen der Adern vereinigte sich mit dem heftig schlagenden Klopfen seines Herzens.

Beschwichtigend drückte er ihn an sich, fühlte ihn erbeben in seiner Umarmung, seinen raschen Puls an der Brust, und presste ihn nur noch fester an sich, strich über die sonnenheißen Schultern und die sich bereits ekstatisch hin und her windende Wirbelsäule, über die Schweiß und Wasser und Sonnenöl in einer wässrig-weißlichen Konsistenz tropfte. Das kleine Boot begann abermals zu wanken, doch diesmal nahm keiner von ihnen Rücksicht darauf. Als sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten, grunzten beide zugleich in schierem Entzücken und der Freude, sich zu begegnen und einander nicht fremd zu sein. Es war ein fast komischer Moment, der die aufgeheizte Situation ein wenig entschärfte, gefolgt von einem auffordernden, aber auch etwas ängstlichen Schluchzen des Jüngeren. Dessen ungeachtet verhielt er sich ausnehmend tapfer. An seiner Stelle hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich schon lange die Flucht ergriffen.

Inzwischen peinigte und reizte ihn die Härte zwischen den Beinen bis zu Folterausmaßen, und für den Australier war sie unübersehbar. Im Vergleich zu ihm war er trotz seiner Jugend fragil gebaut, zart, sensibel. Unter keinen Umständen gedachte er ihm wehzutun, wenngleich er sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, ohne ihn zu berühren, in ihn zu tauchen, ruheloser gebärdete und fürchtete, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er im Eifer des Gefechts und Chase' Attraktivität alle guten Vorsätze fahren ließ.

Die Unbeherrschtheit seiner Leisten brachte ihn fast um. Er quetschte eine weitere Menge Sonnenöl aus der Tube und schwang Chase' goldbraunes, gelenkiges Bein über den Bootsrand, wobei er dem Jungen ins Gesicht spähte, bereit, sofort aufzuhören, wenn er die kleinste Spur von Schmerz darin entdeckte.

Noch war es gut. Eine von Schweiß dunkle Haarsträhne betonte den Verlauf seiner hohen Wangenknochen, und er lächelte verträumt, kämmte mit den Fingern ebenso selbstvergessen sein welliges Haar. Bedächtig penetrierte er im Gegenzug seinen immer noch festen, starken, verborgenen Muskel. Erst mit einem Finger, was er ohne weiteres befürwortete, doch beim zweiten biss er die Zähne zusammen und zog scharf die Luft ein und schlang die Arme um ihn, um einen Wehlaut an seiner Kehle zu bezwingen, die er beinahe wild und auffordernd beknabberte. Er wusste, dass er ihn nichts fragen sollte. Es würde ihn demütigen, denn sie waren beide dort angelangt, wo es kein Zurück mehr gab, vielleicht sogar schon weiter. Zumindest was ihn betraf.

_Herr im Himmel._ Die idyllische Vision des appetitlich runden, knackigen Hinterns, den er packte und für keinen Preis der Welt mehr loslassen wollte, war das Allerletzte, das er seiner Exaltation zumuten konnte, weil er sie für Chase, für die Versenkung, die Verschmelzung mit dem Eldorado, das sein Körper für ihn war, reservierte. Sorgfältig schob er beide Hände unter ihn, hob ihn ein Stück an, und er reagierte sensationell und mutig, indem er das andere Bein ebenfalls hochnahm, sich zu ihm drängte und vergebens am Saum seiner engen Boxers herumfingerte, den House kurzerhand komplett herunterriss. Er hörte das Ratschen einer Naht und dachte, dass es ein Wunder sei, dass sie bisher gehalten hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er den schillernden Flaum auf dem apart getönten Grundton seiner perfekten Gliedmaßen wahr, die sich im richtigen Winkel hinter ihm kreuzten, während er seinen Mund suchte, über die breite Nasenwurzel strich und sein gedämpfter Aufschrei in seinem Gaumen und dem Schädel hallte und von ihm mit einem tiefen, befriedigten Laut zurückgeworfen wurde. Es war nicht ausschließlich Schmerz, den er herausschrie; der Wunsch nach ihm, nach seiner Intimität, überwog, und der Moment der Qual wurde von einer zunehmenden Glückseligkeit ausgelöscht, die sie rascher überkam als je zuvor.

Feinfühlend bewegte er sich auf ihm, passte sich den Schwingungen an, ohne den Takt zu verfehlen. Und dann ließ er sie ihn hören, die unvergleichlichen und inständigen, fast maunzenden Seufzer, nach denen er gelechzt, sich verzehrt hatte. Wie eigens für ihn komponierte Musik oder eine Sprache, die kein anderer enträtselte.

Die Planken des kleinen Bootes ächzten, als Chase sich fordernder, hektischer in ihn trieb, und er konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden zwischen dem Himmel über ihnen und dem auf seinem zuckenden, wonnevoll nach ihm verlangenden Schoß.

Seine Finger gruben sich in die geschmeidigen Hüften, hinterließen Striemen darauf und umschlossen sie erneut, aber er lächelte, als Schweiß auf seinen Nasenrücken tröpfelte. Über ihm erwiderte Chase sein leises, trunkenes Lachen, und er versank hilflos und fieberhaft in der engen, ihn umschließenden, fließenden Glätte, wollte ihn ewig lieben für die unbeschreiblichen Gefühle, die ihn übermannten und in die er Chase einweihte, ihn in einen sanften Wirbel zog, in dem sie sich fanden und eins wurden. Nicht heftig, nicht schnell, sondern mit stillem, achtsamem Nachdruck, der sich allmählich steigerte, als er sicher war, dass Chase ihm folgte, sich ihm anglich. Ruhig zu bleiben, fiel ihm nie leicht, aber gerade seine Anpassungsfähigkeit machte den Reiz aus, es auszudehnen, seine Empfindungen bis zum Klimax zu intensivieren, indem er ihn durch sein Beispiel mäßigte.

Da er eine Einheit mit ihm bildete und ihn mittlerweile kannte, gelang es ihm mühelos, wie von selbst.

Nie fühlte er sich zu etwas gezwungen, denn er wusste, dass sie sich beide überraschten, nichts schief gehen konnte. Dafür sorgten Chase' optimistische Verlässlichkeit und seine selbstlose Liebe. Er leckte an einer seiner hellen, salzigen Brustwarzen, spürte seine Arme um sich, haltlose Finger in seinem Haar und seinen schluchzenden Atem darin, während er mit einer Hand nach ihm griff. Ihr Ritus, seine Weise, ihm zu sagen, dass er soweit war. Wie im Fieber erhaschte er sie, die kräftigen, schlanken Finger, die sich unnachgiebig um seine legten. Er ging ein wenig tiefer, während er Chase sachte in der Bewegung höher stieß, öffnete die von Schweiß brennenden Augen. Seinen graduellen, beharrlichen Anstieg zum Gipfel wollte er visuell nicht mehr versäumen. Er kündete sich in den unablässig rinnenden Strömen aus Schweiß und Wasser auf der glänzenden, pfirsichsamtenen Haut an, seinem Gesichtsausdruck, verblüfft und eigentümlich überirdisch. Und dem unnachahmlichen, wonniglichen Schnaufen.

Als er sich auf die Lippen biss, war er so schön, dass er in diesen Minuten für ihn gestorben wäre. Er schien von innen heraus zu leuchten, als sich seine vollen Lippen schließlich öffneten und seinen Namen hauchten, stammelnd, wie eine Frage, kaum hörbar und dennoch voller Zärtlichkeit. Seine zuvor bedachten Vorwärtsbewegungen gewannen eine neue Dimension, schoben ihn bestimmt zu sich, seinem Punkt, seiner Reizbarkeit, die er spielerisch und stetig anvisierte.

Als er ihm vor lauter Ekstase auswich und den Rücken zu einem Hohlkreuz bog, lachte und stöhnte er zugleich, bevor er atemlos den Nacken beugte, zu ihm zurückkehrte, begeistert und erwartungsvoll halb über ihm in die neue, letzte Welle seiner erregend fühlbaren Orgasmen eintauchte. Völlig entspannt öffnete er sich, ließ sich von ihm abholen zu seiner übermächtigen Seligkeit, und er warf hechelnd den Kopf zurück und schrie voller Glück enthemmt auf, als er kam. Dieser Moment, in dem er sich verletzlich und empfindsam zeigte, war ihm der kostbarste ihres intimen Zusammenseins, auch wenn er das baldige Ende vorhersagte. Hin und wieder beneidete er den Jungen um seine Position, seiner Begabung, so tiefe Lust zu empfangen und zu empfinden, sie weiterzugeben. Eine Lust, die er aufgrund seiner charakterlich rationaleren Voraussetzung nie wirklich mit ihm teilen würde. Ihm selbst stand die letzte, die schönste Stufe noch bevor, er konnte sich länger kontrollieren, doch er ahnte, dass er sich im Beisein anderer – nicht einmal vor Chase selbst - nie zu solch tiefen Gefühlen bekennen würde wie sein lange emotional ungewürdigter Australier.

Dessen echte, starke Begeisterung war es, die unglaubliche Verwirrung über die Impulse, die House in ihm aufwühlte, die seinen eigenen Höhepunkt beeinflussten und ihn sich vergessen ließen, als er spürte, wie er sich in ihm verlor.

In den letzten Zügen seiner Verzückung ließ er Chase sich noch einmal aufwerfen, ehe er den jugendlichen Körper fest umschlang und sich bedenkenlos in ihn ergoss. Mit einem abgehetzten, wie eingemeißelten Lächeln blieb er sitzen, beruhigte Chase mittels leiser Zischlaute, streichelte den schweißbedeckten, braungebrannten Rücken und die festen Gesäßmuskeln, die auf ihm ruhten und sich durch seine Liebkosungen entkrampften. Es war schön gewesen, brillant, hinreißend und einzigartig, doch danach merkte er jedes Mal, dass sein Eromenos ihn unverschämter forderte als jede vorige seiner Bekanntschaften.

oOo

Bevor sie erschöpft übereinander zusammengesunken wären, hüllte er die Decke um Chase und neigte ihn an sich, wohlig ermattet an den Bug des Bootes geschmiegt. Einen Arm ließ er ins Wasser hängen, das nicht so kalt war, wie er vermutet hatte. Wohin sie trieben, war ihm nach dem Erreichen des Paradieses gleichgültig. Im besten Fall strandeten sie an seine unentdeckte Insel voller Palmen und Kokosnüssen, im schlechten würden sie gemeinsam Fischfutter werden oder im profanen, wahrscheinlichsten von der Küstenwache eingefangen. Der Proviant im Rucksack würde ihnen zwei Tage Überleben sichern. Chase sogar drei.

Fürsorglich rubbelte er sein Haar, bis es störrisch in alle Richtungen abstand und er protestierend lachend den Kopf schüttelte und ihn abwehrte. In besinnlichen Wogen schaukelte das Boot auf dem leichten Wellengang. Eine Nussschale auf dem weiten Ozean. Früher hätte ihm allein die Vorstellung Angst eingejagt. Aber es war kein beklemmendes Gefühl mehr. Solange der Junge ihn mit seiner Gesellschaft bezauberte, wünschte er sich nichts anderes. Im Spaß knurrte er ihn an, streifte sein nasses, glücklich gelöstes Gesicht mit den Lippen, den Jochbogen, bevor er die Decke fester um ihn legte, und wühlte das Blondhaar auf. Eine feine Salzkruste verklebte einzelne Strähnen, und auch die zarte Haut war bestäubt wie seine eigene. Frostig streichelte die Meeresbrise über seine Schultern. Weiter draußen schiffte ein Dampfer vorbei und grüßte sie mit einem Signalhorn. „Haben Sie Träume?"

Die Frage irritierte ihn, aber er spielte weiterhin mit seiner Hand, die vor ihm baumelte, da er den Ellenbogen auf dem Knie abstützte. „Ich träume immer noch", sagte er schließlich mit einem geistesabwesenden Lächeln. Obwohl ihm die Antwort schmeichelte, ging er nicht darauf ein.

„Jeder Mensch hat Visionen. Es war nur eine, die gerade in Erfüllung gegangen ist. Und die können Sie jederzeit wiederhaben."

„Sie meinen Wünsche? Ich will nur meine Vergangenheit wieder." Ruckartig wandte er sich ihm zu und stahl sich einen vorwitzigen, kleinen Kuss, den er gerne vertieft hätte. „Aber wenn es Sie in der nicht gibt, dann lieber nicht."

Er lachte und zwirbelte eine Strähne seines Deckhaars um den Finger. „Ich gehöre seit vier Jahren zu Ihrer Vergangenheit. Und bin das Beste, was Ihnen passiert ist."

„Sie sind eingebildet", konstatierte er und schnaubte, aber er klang aufgeräumt und beinahe stolz. Sein Augenmerk galt jetzt seinem Ringfinger. „Verheiratet waren Sie nie, oder? Jedenfalls nicht lange."

„Ich trage meinen Ehering dicht am Herzen. So wie Sie Ihren. Wissen Sie das nicht mehr? Ich habe uns welche in Paris schmieden lassen, die wir uns implantiert haben, damit keiner je auf den Gedanken einer Scheidung kommt. Schließlich haben wir uns ewige Treue geschworen. Die ist Ihnen fast wichtiger als Sex. Und mir auch, seit ich weiß, was für eine Sensation Sie im Bett sind. – Und in Booten."

Der Schrecken in den weit aufgerissenen Augen amüsierte ihn, als Chase sich abrupt aufsetzte. Er sagte nichts, doch nach einer Weile, in der er in seinem Gesicht gelesen hatte und es ihm schwer fiel, das Grinsen zu verbeißen, drehte er sich wieder um und kuschelte sich erneut an ihn.

Ein großer, liebenswürdiger Schmuser war er, und er war dankbar, dass er sich diese Eigenschaft bewahrt hatte, keine Scheu vor ihm bekundete oder ihm dauerhaft Ressentiments entgegen brachte. Es war seine größte Furcht gewesen nach der Trepanation, der Gehirnveränderung an sich, dass er ihn weg stieß, nicht mehr kannte. Allerdings war er Realist und Mediziner, und als solcher wusste er, dass die reizbare Launenhaftigkeit, die Chase heute Morgen gezeigt hatte, kein Einzelfall bleiben musste und sich zu gravierenden Stimmungsschwankungen oder Persönlichkeitsveränderungen auswachsen konnte. Er betete zu wem auch immer, dass sein süßer Australier damit verschont bleiben möge.

„Sie nehmen mich nicht ernst", schmollte Chase, nicht mehr gar so stolz. Sein Mund zitterte wie kurz vorm Weinen, und er schlug die Lider nieder. Das offenkundige Elend rührte ihn. Er hatte den Großteil seiner Identität eingebüßt, suchte Antworten, und alles, was er dazu beitrug, sie zu finden, waren Halbwahrheiten und Spötteleien. „War das früher schon so? Dann muss ich ein größerer Idiot gewesen sein als heute."

„Ich nehme Sie sehr ernst. Jeden Tag, wenn Sie darauf bestehen. So wie Sie es verdienen."

Chase schnaubte, als ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit der Antwort bewusst wurde, aber es klang nicht mehr erheitert. Verzeihend legte er ihn ganz auf sich, indem er herab rutschte und sich auf diese Weise wärmte, während er über seiner Hüfte hinüber zur dünnen Haarlinie zwischen Nabel und Schambereich Kreise malte und weiter abwärts schweifte, ohne ihn zu reizen oder anzufassen. Damit war ohnehin fürs Erste Schluss. Dennoch streckte Chase den Rücken in einem jähen Anflug von Wohlbehagen und stemmte die Füße gegen das Heck des Bootes, wobei sich seine Muskeln anspannten und er für kurze Zeit leichter wurde. Er umfasste seine Taille, um ihn zurückzuholen, bis er wieder mit dem vollen Gewicht auf ihm ruhte. Sie war so schmal, dass er sich gedanklich einen Einkaufszettel von Lebensmitteln notierte, die er gerne aß.

„Ich war nicht verheiratet. Ich habe mit jemandem zusammengelebt, aber das ist nicht mehr von Bedeutung und lange her. Sie lebt in einer anderen Stadt, vielleicht mit einem kerngesunden, physisch und psychisch stabilen Ehemann, der ihr jeden Tag Rosen schenkt, und einem Hund. Es interessiert mich nicht mehr. So wie ich sie nicht mehr interessiere. Nicht mal am Valentinstag schreibt sie."

„Sie glauben, sie hat Sie des Infarkts wegen verlassen?"

„Es war nahe liegend, dass wir uns getrennt haben. Sie hat es versucht mit mir, aber es ist nicht gut gegangen. Ich bin nicht einfach und hatte mich verändert. Nicht zum Positiven. Ich gebe uns beiden nicht mehr die Schuld dafür, wie es gelaufen ist. Ich war lange gekränkt von ihrem Verhalten. Bis ich erkannt habe, dass ich auch Fehler gemacht habe mit ihr, wir zu egoistisch unseren eigenen Standpunkt vertreten haben. Manchmal frage ich mich, was Ihr Trick ist, dass Sie mir nicht davonlaufen. Sie könnten es immer noch. Was körperliche Anmut und Schnelligkeit angeht, sind Sie mir weit voraus."

„Vielleicht machen Sie mit mir keine Fehler."

„Sie sind anders", erklärte er, die Arme schützend und Besitz ergreifend um ihn legend. „Ich möchte, dass es immer so bleibt zwischen uns."

Chase' kräftige Hand strich sachte und langsam über das fehlende Muskelgewebe des Oberschenkels, modellierte die Unebenheit nach. Die Jeans verdeckten die Narbe, doch er kam sich plötzlich sonderbar entblößt vor und schluckte, als ihm Chase' Behutsamkeit die Kehle zuschnürte. Es war nicht neu für ihn, denn es war nicht nötig, sich vor ihm zu schämen oder zu verstecken. Doch der mental intakte Chase hatte ihn aus Taktgefühl heraus selten an dieser Stelle berührt, nicht mit der Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihm jetzt zuteil werden ließ. Und House hatte nie mit ihm über Stacy gesprochen. Alles, was seine Angestellten und Kollegen darüber wussten, hatten sie von Wilson. Es gab jedoch nicht viel dazu zu sagen. Es war vorbei. Durch ihn hatte er sie ein für alle Mal freigegeben.

„Tut es sehr weh?"

„Nicht mit Vicodin im Nachtschrank und Ihnen in meinem Bett oder auf meinem Bauch."

Er lachte ein bisschen sein wirkungsvolles, erregendes Lachen, das nie so recht zu dem Jungengesicht passen wollte, wandte sich ihm wieder zu und achtete währenddessen darauf, sein Bein nicht zu belasten, bis House seine Hüfte hinunterdrückte.

House wollte ihn spüren und nie mehr loslassen, in die offene Weite zu den Bermudainseln hinaussegeln, im berüchtigten Dreieck verschollen gehen und nichts mehr sonst. Nur ihn haben, ihn lieben und beschützen. Trotz ihres gemeinsamen Lebens hatte Chase stets seine Unabhängigkeit bewahrt, die ihm nun entglitten war. Sein Zeichen im Sand war mehr gewesen als ein Geständnis vor sich selbst. Es sagte mehr über seine Haltung ihm gegenüber aus, als er es je mit Worten vermocht hätte. Er war bereit, sich ihm bewusst anzuvertrauen, nicht nur weil er eine amtliche Vollmacht über ihn in den Händen hielt, sondern weil er der einzige Mensch war, der ihm geblieben war nach dem verheerenden Unfall, und er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen.

„Das Mädchen in Ihrer Abteilung", fing er an und nahm ein Ruder wieder auf, ließ es träge in der Halterung schwingen. „ - Cameron – waren wir uns sehr nah? Ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern und fühle mich schlecht deswegen. Was meinten Sie damit, als Sie heute Morgen sagten, sie hätte mich verletzt?"

„Das ist eine unschöne Geschichte. Und nicht wert, sie aufzurühren. Sie hilft Ihnen nicht, sich besser zu verstehen. Cameron war eine Episode, die sie abgehakt hatten. Unser ganzes Leben besteht aus Episoden, und meist sind sie nicht besonders wichtig. Sie haben in letzter Minute die Reißleine gezogen, indem sie Cameron den Laufpass gaben. Es ist nichts, weswegen Sie sich schlecht fühlen müssen. Es hat einfach nicht geklappt zwischen ihnen. Optisch sind Sie sind ein reizendes Paar, aber der schöne Schein reicht nicht aus, um eine Beziehung zu vertiefen." _Erst recht nicht, wenn das Mädchen eigentlich einen anderen liebt, der jeden Tag in der Klinik vor ihr herhinkt. _

Um ein Haar hätte er sich selbst ausgelacht. Als ob er eine Kapazität in Sachen Partnerschaften wäre. Doch Chase bohrte nicht weiter, und er war froh, dass er ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit hatte sagen müssen. Unbequeme Neugier entsprach ihm nicht, und überdies hatte er nichts bis auf sein Wort; ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich darauf zu verlassen.

„Dann sitzen wir im selben Boot", schlussfolgerte er treffend.

„Und das nicht nur im übertragenen Sinn." Impulsiv drückte er die Wange an seine, schmeckte das Salz auf der Haut, als er seinen Hals liebkoste und dann hinauf zum Himmel schaute. Dräuende Wolken bauschten sich von Norden zum Strand. „Wir sollten umkehren. Ich habe keinen Rettungsschwimmerschein gemacht, und Sie können sich vermutlich nicht daran erinnern, falls der Kahn umkippen sollte."

Er hörte ihn nicht. War geistig nicht da. Seine Augen blickten stier, und nicht einmal energisches Rütteln riss ihn aus seiner Absenz.

„Chase", adressierte er ihn alarmiert und schnippte mit den Fingern, während er mit der anderen Hand vorsorglich seinen Unterkiefer umspann.

Wie aus einem Traum kehrte er heftig blinzelnd zurück, lockerte die zuvor stark angespannten Muskeln, die sich intuitiv auf etwas Unvorhergesehenes, Schlimmes vorbereitet hatten. Gerade rechtzeitig schien er eine beginnende latente Epilepsieattacke verhindert zu haben, und er atmete tief und erleichtert aus. „Wo sind Sie eben gewesen?"

„Ich... war weg?"

Weiße Felder. Ohne House. Er klang verwirrt und ein wenig kläglich. Begütigend strich House über seinen Arm, auf dem sich die hellen Härchen durch eine Gänsehaut aufgestellt hatten. Die Brise hatte sich in eine empfindlich frische Böe verwandelt.

„Ihre Sachen sind trocken. Ziehen Sie sich wieder an, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass am Strand die Paparazzi in Scharen über uns herfallen und Sie Morgen auf dem Centerfold von _Hot Male Review_ zu bewundern sind. Ich will Sie nicht mit Millionen gierig glänzender Männeraugen teilen müssen."


	7. Chapter 7

„Nicht alle Episoden müssen schlecht sein", bemerkte Chase auf dem Nachhauseweg, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. „Vielleicht war es die mit Cameron. Aber an die Zeit mit Ihnen würde ich mich sehr gern erinnern. An die mit meinen Eltern. Wie und wo ich aufgewachsen bin. Was ich gern gehabt habe oder was nicht. Ob ich Freunde hatte. Ich möchte fähig sein, es wieder fühlen zu können, verstehen Sie? Nicht nur hören und das glauben, was das Leben eines Fremden sein könnte."

Durchdringende Augen musterten ihn kurz und abwägend, als House unterwegs an einem Supermarkt anhielt und die Gurte löste. Doch er hielt seinen Arm umfasst, als er sich anschickte, auszusteigen, wenn er auch nicht wusste, weshalb.

„Unsere gemeinsame Zeit war nicht immer eitel Sonnenschein. Bis dahin, wo wir jetzt stehen, sind wir einen harten Weg gegangen, von dem man guten Gewissens einige Stolpersteine übersehen kann. Über Ihre Eltern kann ich Ihnen nicht mehr sagen bis auf das, was Sie mir erzählt haben. Und das war nicht viel und außerdem ziemlich trostlos. Hat mich zum Weinen gebracht."

„Ich habe es vergessen. Ich vergesse so viel."

House wuschelte sein Haar und ziepte leicht daran, um dann die Finger sanft um seinen Hinterkopf zu legen. Die Geste wiederholte sich oft, so als ob er sich davon überzeugen müsste, dass er wirklich bei ihm war und sich nicht in Luft auflöste. Manchmal fürchtete und hoffte er es selbst.

„Mein kleiner zerstreuter Professor von Oz."

Den Einkaufswagen ließ er ihn alleine füllen, und er begriff. Das war eine Aufgabe. Eine, in der er ihn auf seine Vorlieben testete, die eventuell in seinem Unterbewusstsein noch abrufbar waren. Zögernd langte er nach einer Flasche Bardolino, einem Rotwein. House hatte behauptet, dass er Wein mochte und Pasta. Weiter kam er nicht. Es wäre einfach gewesen, alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam, aus den Regalen zu zerren, aber er wusste, dass er House nicht hinters Licht führen konnte. Hilfe heischend begegnete er seinem Blick, als sie vor dem breit gefächerten Sortiment an Cerealien standen und House offensichtlich den richtigen Griff von ihm erwartete.

„Was gibt es zum Frühstück?"

„Wir haben genug daheim, oder?"

„Legen Sie trotzdem los. Irgendwann ist der Vorrat aufgebraucht."

Sein Blick schweifte über die verschiedenen Packungen. Die Auswahl überforderte ihn. Endlich griff er nach der hellblauen und freute sich über das lobende Nicken.

„Ich finde, ein bisschen Abwechslung könnte nicht schaden", sagte er, um einem eventuellen Schnitzer vorzubeugen. Schließlich durfte man auch als geistig gesunder Mensch Neues ausprobieren.

„Kaufen Sie nur das ein, von dem Sie wissen, dass es Ihnen schmeckt. Ich habe genug weggeworfen, solange Sie nicht auf der Höhe waren. Verschwendung jeglicher Art ist mir zuwider. Besonders die von Baumwollpapier, das mit Benjamin Franklins Konterfei bedruckt ist."

Es war keine Aufgabe, es war eine Prüfung. Schwieriger als angenommen. House passte auf, er kannte seinen Geschmack besser als er und schaute zu, wie er sich mit Früchten und Gemüse, Reis und thailändischen Soßen und Gewürzen eindeckte und das Süßwarenregal links liegen ließ. Beim Eis konnte er allerdings nicht widerstehen. Double Chocolate Chips war seine Lieblingssorte. Das Erinnerungsvermögen kehrte allmählich zurück, was seine kulinarischen Faibles anging, und er fühlte einen Adrenalinstoß durch sich ziehen, der fast vergleichbar war mit dem vor wenigen Stunden, als sie sich geliebt hatten. Er war überwiegend mit der asiatischen Küche aufgewachsen, die er besser vertrug als die kalorienreiche amerikanische, über die er teilweise gestaunt und an die er sich hatte gewöhnen müssen, und House schien einverstanden zu sein mit seiner zwar mageren, aber stimmigen Ausbeute, zu der er noch eine Tüte Paprikachips und ein Sixpack Foster's legte.

„Ich mag kein Rührei mehr", gestand er ein wenig widerstrebend, da er House damit kränken würde. „Aber die gebackenen Bohnen waren in Ordnung. Und ich glaube, Sie mögen Chips und Bourbon beim Fernsehen. Ich habe eine Flasche und eine leere Tüte neben der Couch gefunden. Aber ich... hatte ein bisschen Angst. Die Flasche war fast leer. Sie trinken nicht regelmäßig, oder?"

„Popcorn und Sodapop bin ich ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt", sagte er mit einem Blick auf den Wagen. Es waren die einzigen landestypischen Nahrungsmittel, die er ausgesucht hatte. „Ich wollte es Ihnen nicht auf die Nase binden, aber meine Leber sagt Danke für eine Pause. Sie haben es gut gemacht."

Als er in House' zufriedenes Gesicht sah, fühlte er sich beinahe, als hätte er ein gutes Zeugnis mit nach Hause gebracht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine Eltern ihn je dafür belohnt hatten, und wenn sie es nie getan hatten, war ihm das Lächeln seines Liebhabers umso mehr wert.

oOo

Am Abend baute House übertrieben ächzend drei Stapel Bücher vor dem Fußende des Bettes auf. Verwundert schaute Chase seinem Treiben zu, war jedoch zu erschöpft, um zu helfen. Der Tag war ebenso schön wie anstrengend gewesen, und er sehnte sich nur noch danach, die Bettdecke über sich zu ziehen und einzuschlafen, sich an seinen Liebhaber zu lehnen und mit seinem ruhigen, tiefen Atem am Ohr einzuschlafen, sich damit einzulullen. Als er den Fernsehapparat und den Recorder anschleppte, siegte die Wissbegier dennoch über die Müdigkeit, und er richtete sich auf. House winkte mit einer Videohülle.

„_Ghost_. Mit den Righteous Brothers und dem Schmalzlockentyp. Heute ist das nicht mehr gefragt, aber sehen Sie einfach großzügig darüber weg. Es hat doch Vorteile, wenn man sentimentale, vergessliche Freunde wie Wilson hat."

Mit einer Schüssel Popcorn auf House' Schoß, in die er hin und wieder griff, sahen sie sich den Film an. Entgegen seiner Erwartung weckte er keine Erinnerung, und die Müdigkeit senkte sich erneut bleiern auf ihn, doch House' Schulter, an die er sich schmiegte, war fest und stark, und er atmete den würzigen Duft ein, in den er sich fallen ließ, der sein Zuhause symbolisierte, während seine Finger mechanisch über die feinen Brusthaare strichen und kraulten. Es war merkwürdig und schön, dass er es angenehm fand, ihn zu berühren, keine Scheu fühlte und dass auch House nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, ihn sogar dazu ermutigte. Als ob sie es lange Zeit vermisst hätten. Obwohl er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass ihm intimer Umgang mit Männern nicht gelegen, er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal diesbezügliche Erfahrung gehabt hatte, gab ihm seine Nähe Halt. Es war anders mit House, weil er es als selbstverständlich erachtete, dass sie sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten, voneinander profitierten.

Über ihre Beziehung machte er keinen Wirbel, aber er war immer da, immer bereit, zuzuhören oder ihn schweigen zu lassen. Und er schätzte die unprätentiöse und zugleich sanfte, schonende Art seiner Berührungen, wie er ihn ohne Eile oder Rohheit erregte.

Das heutige Erlebnis am Strand würde sich in positiver Weise in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen. Es war ein guter Gedanke, Erinnerungen wieder zu sammeln anstatt sie unfreiwillig auszublenden. Ein Anfang. Durch das halboffene Fenster wehte ein Luftzug und blähte sacht die Gardinen, woraufhin er sich dichter an ihn lehnte und den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken ließ. Verrückt. Er lag mit einem Mann, seinem _Liebhaber_, in einem Bett und schaute sich einen Schmachtfetzen an. Auf einmal stellte er fest, dass es nicht ausschließlich House' Anwesenheit war, die ein wohliges Gefühl der Geborgenheit erzeugte.

„House", murmelte er, plötzlich wacher, während die Handlung des Films immer mehr ins Banale abdriftete und eine aufgedrehte, nervige schwarze Wahrsagerin hektisch mit den fledermausartigen Ärmeln schlug. „Da ist etwas-..."

„Was?" Er ließ die Hand von seiner Schulter sinken, die bisher über ihr gelegen und selbstvergessen abwechselnd durch sein Haar rann oder sein Schlüsselbein massierte, und umschloss eindringlich seinen Oberarm, um seinen Blick auf sich zu zwingen. Mit der anderen tastete er nach der Fernbedienung, drehte die Lautstärke herunter.

Vor Aufregung musste Chase ein paar Mal ansetzen, ehe die Worte verständlich aus ihm hervorsprudelten. „Ich weiß nicht genau ... Fernsehen ... Filme im Bett. Ich hatte das früher. Als Kind. Ich habe ... da war jemand mit mir, eine blonde Frau und sie hat mit meinem Haar gespielt, so wie Sie jetzt. Und sie hat gesungen."

„Was ist noch da?" Sein Ton, nüchtern, aber nichtsdestoweniger interessiert, half ihm, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. „Schließen Sie die Augen und schildern Sie mir, was Sie sehen."

Er tat es, doch hinter seinen Lidern gähnte niederschmetternde Leere. House hielt ihn, als sein Oberkörper zu schwanken begann, und er hörte ihn ein so tiefes Atmen ausstoßen, dass es beinahe ein Seufzen war.

„Chase?"

„Nichts mehr", erwiderte er frustriert, die Hände im Haar vergraben.

„Sie haben Ihre Mutter gesehen. Kleine Schritte. Aber ein großer für Sie. Hoffentlich nicht zu groß."

„Was meinen Sie?"

Er zog ihn wieder an sich, und er spürte das tröstliche Spiel seiner Muskeln an der Wange. „Erzwingen Sie es nicht. Noch nicht. Sie werden enttäuscht sein."

Der Rest des Filmes rauschte an ihm vorbei. House flüsterte etwas von einer Töpferscheibe in sein Ohr und ob er Spaß daran finden würde, gemeinsam kreativ zu sein (was immer er damit meinte – es klang anzüglich, und er lachte wider Willen), aber er war in Gedanken nur bei ihr und nahm sich fest vor, Tante Amy zu kontaktieren. Bestimmt gab es irgendwo etwas, das seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge half.

Trotz der anfänglichen Müdigkeit schlief er nicht ein und durchwühlte rastlos die Laken, um eine angenehme Schlafposition zu finden. Doch nach spätestens fünf Minuten kribbelte es in seinen Gliedern, und er warf sich stöhnend auf die andere Seite und wünschte sich, an das Valium heranzukommen, das in House' Nachtschrankschublade lag. Er würde ihn aufwecken, wenn er es versuchte.

Plötzlich spürte er seine Hände um seine Mitte, seine durch die Bartstoppeln kratzende Lippen an seinem Ohr.

„Lassen Sie mich Sie müde machen."

House liebte ihn noch einmal in dieser Nacht, liebte ihn mit einer Nachdrücklichkeit und einem Einfallsreichtum, der sich über Stunden nicht zu erschöpfen schien. Das Bett wurde zu einer Spielwiese, sein Körper ein Instrument, auf dem er meisterhaft zu spielen verstand, mit allen Sinnen, mit allen Finessen. Er hatte noch nie so etwas Erstaunliches erfahren, und doch fühlte er eine Melancholie in sich, die ebenso gut Schuldgefühle sein konnten, weil er sich nur an ihn als Bezugsperson wirklich erinnern konnte.

Sie sprachen wenig, doch House schien intuitiv zu wissen, wann er derber mit ihm sein konnte und wann er Vorsicht walten lassen musste; es hätte die beste Nacht sein können, wenn er den Kopf frei gehabt hätte.

oOo

Auch am nächsten Tag nahm House Chase auf dessen Bitte nicht mit in die Klinik; ein Umstand, der nicht ohne besorgte Reaktionen blieb. Wilson fing ihn im in der Eingangshalle ab und flatterte nervös um ihn herum, um seiner Paraderolle als personifiziertes Gewissen gerecht zu werden.

„Wieder ohne Chase unterwegs in edler Mission? Du kannst ihn nicht ständig alleine lassen. Wer kann wissen, was er alles anstellt, ob ihm nicht etwas passiert? Epileptische Anfälle sind kein seltenes Symptom bei Schädel-Hirn-Traumata. Du spielst mit seinem Leben, indem du ihn keiner Aufsicht unterstellst."

„Er fühlt sich sicher zuhause. In einer vertrauten Umgebung geht es ihm gut, und er ruft mich an, sobald irgendetwas sein sollte. Was ihn hier erwartet, ist kein großer Anreiz für ihn. Du mit eingeschlossen. Er hat Angst davor, auf Kollegen zu treffen, die mehr über ihn wissen als er selbst. Und davor, deren Erwartungen nicht gerecht zu werden. Seine Argumentation hat mir eingeleuchtet, darum hab ich seinen Wunsch akzeptiert. Ganz so dumm ist er doch nicht."

Wilson seufzte und steckte sein Stethoskop in die Kitteltasche, spähte den Korridor hinunter, um eine Patientin mit einem ermutigenden Kopfnicken zu grüßen, ehe er die Konfrontation mit einer Lösung fortsetzte, die im Prinzip House' Zustimmung gefunden hätte.

„Hol ihn her, lass ihn Laborarbeit machen, dann ist er ein bisschen abgelenkt und fühlt sich zu etwas nütze. Das medizinische Wissen ist noch da, Foreman hat es doch überprüft. Er muss ja nicht gleich wieder für dich arbeiten. Im Labor hätte er Ruhe. Und irgendwann sollte er wieder anfangen, unter Menschen zu gehen. Manchmal sind neue Wege Angst einflößend. Damit muss auch Chase zurechtkommen. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, er scheut sich nicht, sie zu gehen. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Dein Vorschlag ehrt dich, entbehrt aber leider jeglicher Logik. Er vergisst Dinge und kann sich nicht lange konzentrieren. Was glaubst du, was hier los ist, wenn er versehentlich Proben vertauscht und einer Leberzirrose einen Epstein-Barr-Virus anhängt? Cuddy würde mich feuern. Außerdem hat er sich verändert. Er ist nicht mehr derselbe seit dem Unfall. Ich würde gerne dich in seiner Situation sehen. Wäre interessant, zu erfahren, ob du aufhören würdest, deine Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten zu stecken."

„House!"

Empört heftete er sich auf seine Fersen, stemmte die Tür des Fahrstuhls auf und zwängte sich durch den verbliebenen Spalt, der sich mit einem pneumatischen Surren hinter ihm schloss. Beide Männer starrten nach oben auf einen Fleck an der Wand, Wilson wippte auf den Fußballen. Gekränkt war er nicht. Mittlerweile hatte er sich in Sachen House ein dickes Fell zugelegt. Dessen spitze Bemerkungen musste man an sich abprallen lassen, wenn einem seine Freundschaft etwas bedeutete, und sie bedeutete ihm mehr, als er mitunter vor sich selbst eingestand. Vielleicht waren Chase und er auf sonderbare Art Masochisten. Oder zu einsam, um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen.

„Ich werde nach ihm sehen."

„Er kommt zurecht."

„Ich gehe trotzdem. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Bring' einen Blumenstrauß mit. Rote Rosen mag er am liebsten. Und lass nicht zu sehr das Kindermädchen raus."

Ohne ihn eines weiteren Wortes oder Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er den Fahrstuhl, während Wilson achselzuckend den Knopf nach unten betätigte.

oOo

Überbleibsel eines heruntergerissenen Blatt Papiers klebten mit Tesastreifen befestigt an der Haustür. Ein Willkommensplakat in bunten Farben für Chase, wie auf einer Geburtstagsparty. Mit jäh einsetzender Rührung entzifferte Wilson House' Handschrift darauf. Es war ein außerordentlich romantischer Zug an dem sonst so rationalen und kühlen Freund, sich die Mühe zu geben, ihn mit dieser auf den ersten Blick geringfügigen Kleinigkeit zu erfreuen, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Der junge Australier hatte ihn verwandelt, eine fast jungfräuliche und daher ohne Filter fließende Emotionalität hinter der unnahbaren Fassade aufgespürt, von der nicht einmal Wilson geahnt hatte, dass sie existierte. Als sei man auf eine Wasserquelle mitten in der Wüste gestoßen.

Überrascht bemerkte er, dass die Tür verriegelt war; er musste den Schlüssel zwei Mal im Schloss drehen, bevor sie sich öffnete.

Ein Geruch nach House wehte ihm entgegen, herb und männlich, ein bisschen _ungewaschen_, wie seine erste Frau es despektierlich formuliert hätte. Noch nie hatte er ihn in seiner Wohnung derart durchdringend wahrgenommen, obwohl er nicht einmal da war. Chase' klinischen Weichspülerduft erschnupperte er dagegen nicht, nicht einmal einen Hauch davon. Als hätte er Hemmungen, sich völlig auszubreiten oder versteckte sich unter House' gebieterischer Gegenwart, die seine fragile Seele überschattete.

Im Eingangsbereich standen von getrocknetem Meeressand fleckige Segeltuchschuhe und Sneakers halb übereinander, wie in Hast ausgezogen. Es war ein Anblick, der ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Intim. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Ihre Zweisamkeit stören. Seit Chase' Zusammenleben mit House war Wilson das fünfte Rad am Wagen und hatte sich schweren Herzens damit abgefunden, dass ihre Bowlingabende und Kartenspiele der Vergangenheit angehörten. Wann es zu einem Bruch gekommen war, ließ sich nicht einmal sagen. Schleichend war er gekommen, ohne sein Wollen, ihn herbeizuführen.

Am Schreibtisch rauschte der Laptop, den House vermutlich gestern Abend vergessen hatte, abzuschalten. Er trat näher, klappte ihn zu und grübelte, seit wann House einen Laptop für den Heimgebrauch besaß, den überdies eine Aufnahme des im Sonnengang rot leuchtenden Ayers Rock in Australien als Bildschirmschoner zierte. Es musste Chase' sein. Der Verlockung widerstehend, sich gründlicher damit zu befassen, schlug er den Weg zum Schlafzimmer ein.

Er schlief, und Wilson war froh, dass er nicht geklingelt und ihn damit geweckt hätte, so malerisch lag er da. Quer über dem großen Bett, ein Bein angewinkelt, die Arme um House' Kissen wie um einen Teddybären geschlungen, in dem er die rechte Hälfte seines Gesicht versteckte, reichte ihm die Zudecke gerade bis zur Taille. Seine erstaunlich feine, zart gebräunte Haut schimmerte kontrastreich in der weißen Satinbettwäsche, in die er wie in Wolken oder Blütenblätter gebettet war. Nur die Flügel fehlten, um einen Engel oder zierlichen Elf aus ihm zu machen. Der Geruch hier drinnen war anders, nussartig, von geheimen und dennoch vertrauten Aromen geschwängert und streng. Beinahe drückend hing er in der Luft und machte ihn benommen, denn er bestätigte die beklemmende Vermutung, die ihn beim Eintritt erfasst hatte.

Chase regte sich und hob schlaftrunken den Kopf, um sich dann mit Finger und Daumen die Augen zu reiben. Fest geschlafen hatte er nicht mehr.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Wilson. „Ich bin Dr. Wilson. Ihr Freund."

Er lächelte, während er sich aufsetzte und den letzten Rest Schlaf aus dem Blick vertrieb. Es war ein etwas schüchternes und zugleich aufschlussreiches Lächeln, das ihm durch und durch ging. „Guten Morgen. Ich erinnere mich. James?"

„Sie sind gut", lobte er und hoffte, dass es nicht anbiedernd klang. „An meinen Vornamen erinnert sich so gut wie niemand." Nicht einmal House nannte ihn James. Höchstens Jimmy, und das meist in einem recht mokanten Tonfall. Keinesfalls aufgrund des Umstandes, dass er bereits über zehn Jahre seine Launen ertrug.

Chase runzelte selbstkritisch die Stirn und verbesserte sich. „Dr. Wilson dann."

Es hätte ihm gefallen, Robert zu ihm zu sagen.

Die Decke glitt von ihm, als er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang, und Wilson spürte flammende Röte in die Wangen schießen. Er trug kein Stück Stoff am Leib, nicht einmal Shorts, und schien überhaupt nichts dabei zu finden.

Er räusperte sich, zwang sich, die Augen auf Chase' zu fokussieren statt den Blick bewundernd über ihn wandern zu lassen, was ihm schwer fiel in Anbetracht der burschikosen, ungewöhnlichen und natürlichen Schönheit, die ihre Wirkung selbst auf ihn nicht verfehlte. Chase hatte wundervolle Beine, stark und muskulös und einen Körperbau, der ihn zu einem von Teenies umschwärmten Filmstar oder Dressman prädestinierte. Weder stämmig noch gedrungen, eher schmal gebaut, strahlte er eine Verwundbarkeit aus, die Beschützerinstinkte weckte, wenn man kein Herz aus Stein hatte. Die Straffheit seiner Haut und die wohl proportionierten, muskulösen Rundungen der Glieder kompensierten die Tatsache, dass er ein wenig abgenommen hatte in den letzten Wochen.

„Ich wollte sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ob ich etwas für Sie tun kann."

Ungeniert räkelte er sich, und Wilson starrte angestrengt zu Boden, während er seinen plötzlich glühenden Nacken massierte.

„Das ist nett. Ich wollte ... ich war schon auf", rechtfertigte er sich, und er musste die Ohren spitzen, da sein australischer Akzent den leicht amerikanisierten zurückgeschoben hatte. „Einen Brief schreiben. E-Mail. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie. Der verdammte Computer mag mich nicht. Vielleicht könnten Sie mir helfen?"

„Gern." Ohne Scheu, die er aufgrund seiner Blöße hätte zeigen müssen, tappte er ins Wohnzimmer. Augenscheinlich war er es gewohnt, nackt in der Wohnung herumzulaufen. Es sah House ähnlich, dass er sich nicht daran störte. Vermutlich hätte er es auch nicht getan, wenn er im selben Verhältnis mit ihm leben würde wie sein alter Freund.

„Ahm ... Chase. Sie sollten vielleicht ... hm ... etwas überziehen. Der Sommer ist vorbei. Sie könnten sich erkälten."

Er kehrte zurück, hinterließ einen Duft nach Bett und Sex_,_ der an Wilson vorbeischwebte und suchte den Kleiderschrank ab. In der Absicht, ihm gegebenenfalls zu helfen, trat der Onkologe hinter ihn, um nicht mehr auf seine Rückseite zu stieren wie ein armseliger Freak.

Er sah blutjung aus, so verloren, selbst von hinten, als er jetzt die Schultern anspannte und verzweifelt nach etwas Passendem Ausschau hielt, während er Geschäftigkeit vortäuschte, indem er mit den Kleiderbügeln klapperte.

Endlich zog er sich ein T-Shirt von House über, schlüpfte in eine seiner verschlissenen Jogginghosen, die über die Knöchel auf dem Boden schleiften und über die schmalen Hüften rutschten, ihm aber die Mühe ersparten, die Knöpfe zu schließen. Kurzerhand wählte Wilson eine Hose aus, nahm ein gestreiftes Hemd und eine Krawatte vom Bügel. Chase beobachtete ihn mit einigem Misstrauen und blies die immer noch viel zu langen Ponysträhnen aus den Augen, die seine feminine Physiognomie unterstrichen. Dessen ungeachtet war nichts Unmännliches an ihm. Widerstrebend gestand Wilson sich ein, dass ihn die Adoleszenz des Jungen reizte.

„Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, helfe ich Ihnen beim Anziehen. Ich möchte Sie in die Stadt einladen. Sie schotten sich ab, indem Sie hier Ihre Wunden lecken und keinen an sich heranlassen. Das dürfen Sie nicht. Sonst enden Sie eines Tages wie House."

Wobei das anscheinend nicht das Schlimmste ist, dachte er und schämte sich sofort seiner unzüchtigen Gedanken, die ihm beim Anblick des nackten Australiers unwillkürlich durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Glücklicherweise entsann sich Chase des Übergriffs in seiner Wohnung nicht mehr; die Hauptursache des Misstrauens lag in der Furcht, von ihm gekidnappt und in ein Heim für Pflegebedürftige verfrachtet zu werden. Sicher hatte House ihm davon berichtet, was ihn jetzt wie den bösen, schwarzen Mann dastehen ließ. Sie hatten keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander. Sonderbarerweise fühlte er einen Stich der Missgunst in seiner Brust und wusste nicht recht, wen er mehr beneidete. Beide, wahrscheinlich. In seinen Ehen hatte er sich die erdenklichste Mühe gegeben, war galant und zuvorkommend gewesen, und jede Beziehung war gescheitert, während ein ehemals griesgrämiger Einzelgänger wie House mit dem sonnigen Australier unübersehbar das große Los gezogen hatte.

„Keine Angst. Wir sehen uns zusammen etwas an, gehen ins Kino, wenn Sie Lust haben. Ich weiß, dass Sie hier im Prinzip gut aufgehoben sind. Außerdem kann ich Sie nicht gegen Ihren Willen in ein Sanatorium überweisen, und wenn ich es täte, hätte House Sie spätestens heute Abend wieder raus gehauen. Kommen Sie mit, Chase. Es wird Ihnen gut tun. Tun Sie mir den Gefallen. Sie haben mehr Freunde als nur einen."

Eine lange Minute dachte er darüber nach, aber er war noch neugierig in einer Hinsicht, die House bedauerlicherweise verlernt hatte.

„Wohin?"

„Eine neue Wohnung besichtigen. House sagt, Sie seien ein guter Berater. Daher dachte ich, ich nehme Sie mit und hole Ihre Meinung dazu ein."


	8. Chapter 8

Ein unverhofftes Strahlen erhellte Chase' Züge und ließ ihn die schwelgerisch breiten Lippen heben (die House geküsst hatte), und er setzte sich auf das Bett, um sich ankleiden zu lassen. Bei Anerkennung und Lob blühte er auf, was Wilson sonderbar berührte.

Er war in der Tat wie ein Kind geworden, hatte nicht mehr nur die unschuldige Aura eines kleinen Jungen, sondern transportierte auch dessen Freude. Freude über vermeintlich unwichtige Dinge. Möglicherweise sträubte sich House aus diesem Grund gegen eine Therapie, die Wilson nach wie vor reizte. Wenigstens die Störungen der Motorik, unter der er seit der OP wieder stärker litt, sollten durch entsprechende Medikamenteneinstellung vermindert werden können.

House war selbst nie richtig erwachsen geworden, daher schmeichelte es ihm, von jemandem gebraucht zu werden, der ihn auf einmal forderte, und zwar in allen Konsequenzen. Er hatte Angst, ihn zu verändern, weil Chase im Vollbesitz seiner Intelligenz komplizierter gewesen war, distanzierter, wogegen er nun unbeschwert und seiner quälenden Erinnerungen enthoben tatsächlich anders wirkte. Naiv. Süß. Und, was Wilson am meisten verblüffte: Glücklich. Es war im Grunde ein netter, fast reifer Entschluss seines Freundes, ihm keine Alternative anzubieten, doch auch selbstsüchtig und unfair Chase gegenüber, dem sein Entscheidungsvermögen durch höhere Gewalt genommen worden war. Der stärker hervortretende Akzent des Australiers riss Wilson aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Das hat er gesagt? Dass ich ein guter Berater bin?"

„Wortwörtlich."

Sollte er ihn duschen? Ihn ins Badezimmer zu schicken, schien ihm ein zu großes Risiko zu sein, daher verzichtete Wilson darauf und zog ihm die Boxers an, was Chase apathisch geschehen ließ. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, an was er gerade dachte, als sich sein Mund zu einem träumerisch versunkenen Lächeln verzog. Die letzte Nacht? Leidenschaft mit House? Er durfte gar nicht daran denken.

Auf den Innenseiten von Chase' Schenkeln fand er verräterische Spuren einer zähen Flüssigkeit, die leicht süßlich in seine Nase stach. Schockiert und trotzdem weniger überrascht als er gedacht hätte, fuhr er spontan mit dem Finger über den sichtbaren Beweis einer tiefer gehenden Verbindung zwischen den beiden und rieb Zeigefinger und Daumen aneinander. Unwillkürlich zog Chase die Beine an und rutschte ein Stück von ihm ab, um dann die Arme in abwehrender Haltung um die Knie zu schlingen.

„Chase."

Seine Stimme bebte, aber er bemühte sich um Sachlichkeit. Er hatte es befürchtet und geahnt, lange schon. Indizien gab es mehr als genug, die er allerdings aus Gutmütigkeit oder Angst, sie könnten sich bestätigen, ignoriert hatte. Doch mit einem heiligen Zorn oder einem Eifersuchtsdrama wäre keinem gedient, obwohl die Vorstellung eines heißblütigen, über den attraktiven, naiven Chase herfallenden House wenig dazu beitrug, objektiv zu bleiben. Seltsamerweise ging es ihm dabei vornehmlich um das Wohl von Chase. Er mutete empfindsam an. Zart und in seinem jetzigen Zustand leicht beeinflussbar. Und vielleicht zugänglicher als früher.

„Liebt House Sie… körperlich? Ich frage, weil das hier Reste sind von... hm... Gleitgel."

Als hätte er die Frage nicht verstanden, schwieg Chase und versuchte verbissen, das Hemd zuzuknöpfen, wobei das Haar erneut wie ein Vorhang aus seidigen, blonden Fasern über sein Gesicht fiel und seine Hände unmerklich zitterten.

Sein erbostes Schnauben verdeutlichte Wilson, dass seine Hilfe gefragt war. Bemüht nüchtern öffnete er die falsch geschlossenen Knöpfe, sah die knabenhaft glatte Brust sich heftig heben und senken, während Chase' hörbarer Atem ein wenig unregelmäßig an seine Stirn pustete. Über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg war es sicher nicht einfach, ihm zu widerstehen, und vielleicht genoss er die Intimität sogar, aber jetzt wirkte er überführt, fast beschämt.

„Wie lange schon? Seit wann …?"

„Manchmal", erwiderte er abwesend und wich ihm aus, indem er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und auf seiner Lippe herum nagte; gedanklich noch bei seiner ersten Frage, weihte er ihn nun doch in _das Geheimnis_ ein. „Nicht so oft."

Wilson raufte kurz, aber fassungslos sein Haar und versuchte vergebens, eine hartnäckige Metapher zu verbannen, die sich ihm aufdrängte. Der Mythos einer Liebe zwischen einem älteren Mann und einem berückend schönen Jüngling faszinierte die Menschen seit jeher, und sie hatte unzählige Beispiele aufzuweisen, von denen ihm spontan vier einfielen.

Zeus und Ganymed. Pan und Daphnis. Antinoos und Hadrian. Henry Wotton und Dorian Gray.

Die griechische Mythologie und die klassische Literatur waren voll von solchen angeblich fruchtbaren Beziehungen. Dass House sie nutzte, konnte er ihm nicht einmal verargen. Um Haaresbreite war er selbst dem jugendlichen Charme erlegen, wenngleich er Chase nicht auf die Art begehrte, wie House das offensichtlich tat und ihm gleichgeschlechtliche Neigungen fremd waren.

Vorsichtig hob er Chase' Kinn an. Die nächsten Worte wählte er mit Bedacht und betonte dabei jede Silbe.

„Ich maße mir kein Urteil darüber an, dass er mit Ihnen schläft, aber wenn er Ihnen wehtut oder Sie bedroht, müssen Sie es mir sagen."

„Er tut es nie."

Mehr war nicht aus ihm herauszubekommen. Da er physisch nicht verletzt war und einen verhältnismäßig ausgeglichenen Eindruck machte, hakte er nicht nach. Mit House würde er jedoch ein ernstes Gespräch führen müssen. Ihm graute jetzt schon davor. Ihre Freundschaft hatte unter Chase' geistiger Beeinträchtigung empfindlich Federn gelassen, und es war ein Wunder, dass er den Zweitschlüssel zum Apartment noch sein eigen nennen konnte.

„Ich brauche einen Kaffee."

„Mein Brief", sagte er und hielt ihn fest; den Blick bittend auf ihn gerichtet, in dem Tränen schwammen. „Ich muss einen Brief schreiben. Bitte."

„Sofort, Chase. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Er kannte sich aus in House' Wohnung, brühte einen Kaffee auf und kehrte zu Chase zurück, der wie hypnotisiert auf die Tastatur starrte. Der Monitor zeigte immer noch den Ayers Rock.

„Sie müssen ein Passwort eingeben", erklärte Wilson.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme, die Hände zwischen die Schenkel geklemmt. Große Kinderaugen musterten ihn flehentlich. Er tat es nicht mit Absicht, dazu war er nicht mehr raffiniert genug. Was sie ausdrückten, war echte Niedergeschlagenheit.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass ein vergesslicher Chase derart an die Nieren gehen würde. Sie waren keine Freunde; er hatte ihn angelogen, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Zu Beginn seiner privaten Beziehung zu House hatte er es sein wollen, sich eingeschmeichelt, doch den arrogant wirkenden Intensivisten zu knacken war ihm nie gelungen. Vielleicht hatte er es zu hartnäckig versucht, nachdem er House den Erfolg nicht gönnen konnte, der ihm selbst nicht beschieden war. Darum konnte man sie eher als Konkurrenten bezeichnen. Rivalen um House' Gunst. Erbärmlich, doch es war so.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Kommunikationswege gibt es mehr als einen. Schreiben Sie einen altmodischen Brief oder telefonieren Sie. Aber erst trinken wir einen Kaffee. Ich glaube, wir haben es beide nötig."

Unversehens packte Chase das Notebook und schleuderte es mit einem verärgerten Laut und einem deftigen ozeanischen Fluch, den Wilson nur halbwegs verstand, auf den Boden.

Vor Schreck ließ der Ältere die Kaffeetassen fallen. Zornig hatte er Chase bisher nur einmal erlebt, und auch da hatte es ihn verstört. Cholerische Ausbrüche gingen mit seinem ursprünglich stoischen Gemüt nicht konform und waren wohl auf seine Unpässlichkeit, einer Neuronenfehlleitung im Gehirn, zurückzuführen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, während ein gefährlich grollendes Schluchzen in seiner Kehle rumorte. Die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, bevor er sich zitternd an der Wand abstützend hoch stemmte. Seine Augen durchbohrten das verhasste Objekt zu seinen Füßen, und er erinnerte Wilson an eine bockige Kinderfigur aus einem alten, deutschen Buch voller grausiger Geschichten, die ihm seine Mutter als Warnung vor dem Zubettgehen mit eindringlich erhobenem Zeigefinger vorgelesen hatte.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich Chase, so als müsse er ein kapriziöses Tier beruhigen, sein Vertrauen gewinnen, indem er es stückweise an sich gewöhnte.

„Whoa, whoa. Ganz ruhig. Wem wollten Sie schreiben?"

Er sank auf den Boden und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. „Meiner Tante. In Melbourne. Sie macht sich Sorgen."

Wilson ging zum Schreibtisch, zog eine Schublade auf und fand nach einigem Herumwühlen einen Bogen Briefpapier und einen Stift. Mit beidem setzte er sich zu dem verzweifelten jungen Mann.

„Hier. Es dauert ein bisschen länger mit der Briefpost, aber anrufen sollten wir jetzt gerade nicht. Ich denke, sie wird schlafen. Dort unten ist es gerade Nacht, wenn ich richtig informiert bin. Haben Sie die Adresse hier? Wir können den Brief unterwegs in einen Postkasten einwerfen. Irgendwo auf dem Weg hierher habe ich noch eines dieser aussterbenden Exemplare gesehen. Wäre das ein Kompromiss?"

Halbwegs besänftigt nickte er zaghaft und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase. „Die Adresse steht in dem Notizbuch auf dem Schreibtisch."

Schreiben bereitete ihm Probleme. Es ging langsam voran, da er in seiner motorischen Unsicherheit große Blockbuchstaben malte, für die der Bogen nicht ausreichte. Sein Atem ging laut, fast keuchend vor Konzentration, und doch erkannte Wilson Verdreher in den einzelnen Worten oder Rechtschreibfehler. Der Kugelschreiber rutschte mehrfach ab, weil er zu starken Druck auf die Miene ausübte, bis er ihn resignierend los- und den Kopf auf den Knien ruhen ließ.

Geruhsam nahm er den Stift auf, holte ein neues Blatt Papier und kauerte sich abermals neben Chase. „Wenn Sie mir diktieren, schreibe ich für Sie."

Wieder schnaufte er unwillig. „Ich kann es selbst."

„Es ist keine Schande, auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein in Ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung. Solange sie sich nicht bessert, müssen Sie Geduld mit sich haben und sich schonen. House' Hilfe nehmen Sie doch auch an, oder?"

Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und presste die Finger leicht an die Schläfen. Kopfschmerzen waren eine bisher andauernde, leider nicht zu umgehende Begleiterscheinung der Schwellung der Hirnrinde und anschließenden Schädelöffnung. Stärker wirkende Tabletten als das Hausmittel Paracetamol zur Linderung verweigerte ihm House, und Wilson hatte nicht vor, einen noch größeren Keil zwischen sie zu treiben, indem er sich über die Anordnung hinwegsetzte.

„Sie soll mir Dinge schicken. Irgendetwas, das mich an früher erinnert. Fotos. Vielleicht von meinen Eltern, von meinem Zuhause. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie welche hat, oder ob sie etwas wachrufen, aber... einen Versuch ist es wert, oder? House sagt, ich hätte die Ferien bei ihr verbracht als Kind, und sie hat uns auch oft besucht."

Erstaunt sah er ihn an. Tatkraft hätte er ihm – einem mental Geschädigten - nicht zugetraut. Dass er mutiger war als House und sich mit seiner Einschränkung nicht abfinden wollte, war keine allzu große Überraschung, aber er zollte ihm Respekt für den vernünftigen Gedanken.

Vorsichtig, als könnte der Junge unter seinem Griff entzweibrechen, schloss er die Finger anerkennend um dessen Schulter. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee."

„Bitte sagen Sie ihm nichts davon."

oOo

Die eindeutig vornehme, reiche Gegend, zu der Wilson ihn chauffierte, war Chase vollkommen unbekannt, und er bekämpfte aufsteigende Panik und den heftigen Wunsch nach House. Er war seine Insel, eine andere brauchte er nicht. Im Apartment war er immer anwesend, und sei es nur in den Sachen, die ihm gehörten oder seinem vertrauten Geruch. Draußen gab es nichts, woran er sich klammern konnte. Und in den formellen Kleidern fühlte er sich unwohl.

„Meine Exfrau ist in Immobilien", erläuterte Wilson, der seine Beklemmung spürte, als sie vor einem Bungalow hielten. „Das Haus steht seit dem Umzug der Vorbesitzer ins Seniorenheim leer. Halb möbliert, ein bisschen heruntergekommen. Aber dafür wird es zu einem Spottpreis verkauft. Wenn ich mich entschließe, es zu nehmen, handelt Bonnie noch einen Rabatt aus." Belustigt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Geschäftstüchtig ist sie nie gewesen. Irgendwann wird die Firma Bankrott gehen durch ihre Freigiebigkeit. Aber sie hatte unbestreitbar ihre Qualitäten. So wie Sie."

Das Kompliment klang zweifelhaft, doch er erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln, während er sich wünschte, die Fahrt mitsamt Hausbesichtigung möglichst rasch hinter sich zu bringen. Es gab keine Berührungspunkte, keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Onkologen. Wilson war, wenn er es genau nahm, so fremd wie alle anderen, denen er bisher begegnet war und die doch das Gegenteil behauptet hatten. Mit Ausnahme von House musste er jeden Menschen neu kennen lernen.

oOo

Über Steinplatten passierten sie den verwilderten, von Hecken umzäunten Vorgarten, in dem ein riesiger Ahornbaum wuchs. Vielleicht hieß die Straße deshalb Maple Wood Avenue. Chase fasste ein wenig Mut, strebte darauf zu und spähte am Stamm entlang in die Baumwipfel. Irgendwo weit oben pochte ein Specht, den er im dichten, herbstlich gelb und rot gefärbten Blätterwerk kaum ausmachen konnte. Den Sommer hatte er verpasst. Er empfand unerklärliche Wehmut und war erleichtert, als Wilson ihn rief.

„Es ist groß für eine Person", kommentierte er beeindruckt, als er an der Seite des Onkologen die Zimmer durchschritt, an dessen Arm er sich hielt, um nicht zu schwanken, während er sich mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl umschaute. „Oder haben Sie Familie?"

„Nein. Sie haben recht, es ist groß. Außerdem sollte renoviert werden, und ich habe nicht die Zeit, zwei linke Hände und misstraue Handwerkern. Schade. Das Angebot war wirklich verlockend. Mit ein bisschen Muße würde man ein echtes Schnäppchen machen."

Die Möbel unter Planen waren tatsächlich sehr alt, fast schon museumsreif und mussten wahrscheinlich entsorgt werden. Partiell platzte die Farbe von den Wänden, und es roch muffig und ein wenig säuerlich. Der Boden war in Bad und Küche aus Parkett statt gefliest, beide Räume maßen mindestens das Doppelte an Quadratmetern im Vergleich zu House' Apartment. Und die Küche war mit Licht durchflutet und hatte einen emaillierten, aber funktionstüchtigen Herd, der es Chase besonders antat.

Es gab eine Fußbodenheizung, und den zum Essbereich hin offenen Wohnraum mit der großzügigen Fensterfront beherrschte ein Kamin, der von zwei gusseisernen Löwen flankiert wurde, die dienstbeflissen Schürhaken und Kehrschaufel in den Pranken hielten. Dahinter erstreckten sich eine Terrasse mit einer Grillgelegenheit in einem Rauchfang und ein weitläufiger Garten, in dem Rosen und weitere alte Bäume wuchsen, die vor neugierigen Blicken der Nachbarn schützten.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er ein pavillonartiges, aus Holz gefertigtes Sommerhaus und einen leer gepumpten Swimmingpool entdeckte. Ein bisschen wie in seiner Erinnerung, den rätselhaften Bildern, die ihn nachts heimsuchten.

Er ließ Wilson los, um stolpernd zur Terrassentür zu eilen. „Ich möchte den Garten sehen", bat er aufgeregt und rüttelte am Griff. „Darf ich?"

Wilson nickte. "Nur zu."

Einer göttlichen Eingebung gleich schoss der heimatliche Pool in sein Gehirn. Anders als dieser von Grünspann und Algenflechten vereinnahmte, knapp fünfzehn Meter lange Kasten, vor dem er nun stand, luxuriöser, in einer sanft gerundeten Nierenform mit einem abfallenden Einstieg statt einer Leiter.

Tropische Nachmittage, bitter schmeckende Cocktails und kandierte Kirschen. Seine roten, coolen _boardies_, breitkrempige Schlapphüte, die er gehasst hatte, aber obligatorisch gewesen waren wie der Sunblocker auf seiner Nase. Kriegsbemalung. Der unverwechselbare Geruch von Sonnencreme und das angenehm schläfrig machende Gefühl streichender Hände auf seinen Schultern und eine zärtliche Frauenstimme.

Ein wenig hölzern vor Ehrfurcht und der Erkenntnis, dass nicht alles aus seiner Kindheit unwiderruflich verloren war, ließ er sich am Rand nieder. Als Wilson sich näherte und hüstelnd hinter ihm stehen blieb, schrak er zusammen.

„Gefällt es Ihnen?"

„Es ist wunderschön", sagte er leise; der Stimme in seiner Einbildung nachhorchend, zupfte er gedankenverloren ein Grasbüschel aus. Er fragte sich, ob es die seiner Mutter war. In ihrem Haushalt hatten meist Gouvernanten für seine Erziehung gesorgt. „Falls Sie es gekauft hätten, hätte ich Ihnen beim Renovieren gerne geholfen. Ich glaube, es hätte mir Spaß gemacht. Und vielleicht ..." Ein wenig betreten blinzelte er zu Wilson auf. Hoffentlich war es nicht unverschämt, was er da in grauer Theorie entwarf. „ ...vielleicht hätte ich ab und zu herkommen können, mich um den Garten kümmern oder den Pool reinigen. Ich hätte kein Geld verlangt", fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Lassen Sie uns zur Laube gehen", schlug Wilson vor und nahm wieder seinen Arm. „Die kann man sogar im Winter nutzen. Sie ist beheizt. Der Vorbesitzer war ein Tüftler. Vielleicht überlege ich es mir doch noch."

Seine instinktive Befangenheit im Umgang mit Wilson löste sich allmählich. Es war angenehm, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Die oft etwas gönnerhafte Art, mit der House über ihn sprach, wurde ihm nicht gerecht. Allerdings ließ sich stets eine etwas derbe, aber unerschütterliche Zuneigung aus seiner Stimme herausfiltern, die deutlich machte, dass er es nicht so meinte. Dr. Wilson war seit langen Jahren sein Freund, wahrscheinlich der einzige, den er hatte.

An Wilsons Stelle hätte Chase das Gartenhaus endgültig überzeugt.

Außer den rot karierten Vorhängen gestaltete sich der Rest der Einrichtung eher praktisch; ein grober Tisch mit Stühlen, eine Pritsche und eine Truhe, in der Bücher, Polster, Holzscheite für den Ofen und Gartengerätschaften gelagert waren. Man konnte einen Riegel hervor schieben und die Laube zu einem Refugium machen, wenn man ungestört sein wollte. Plötzlich übermannte ihn eine Aufregung, die ihn beinahe umwarf. Ein Verschlag, in dem er sich verkrochen hatte, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und er hörte plätschernden Regen auf einem Wellblechdach, während er unter dem Tisch aus Decken ein Lager gebaut und sich in Phantasiewelten geflüchtet hatte.

„Da möchte man direkt wieder Kind sein", meinte Wilson, als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten und legte ihm jovial die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hätten Sie nicht Lust, einzuziehen?"

„Hier?" Seine Stimme kippte über. „Mit Ihnen?"

„Warum nicht?" Einen Moment weidete sich Wilson an Chase' ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er begütigend den wahren Grund der Hausbesichtigung erklärte.

„Keine Angst. Ich hatte nicht vor, umzuziehen. Aber als Bonnie mir sagte, dass ihr neuestes Objekt einen Pool im Garten hat, dachte ich an Sie. Im Hospital hat House eine Aquatherapie mit Ihnen gemacht, die sich äußerst positiv auf Ihre Motorik ausgewirkt hat. Es war eine Therapie, die Ihnen nicht nur gut getan, sondern auch gefallen hat. Ich liege ja nicht grundverkehrt mit meiner Vermutung, dass Sie gerne schwimmen, oder? Jetzt wird es leider Herbst, aber man könnte einen Glasüberbau errichten, so dass Sie den Pool auch bei kühlerem Wetter in Gebrauch nehmen könnten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht findet House irgendwann auch Gefallen daran. Für sein krankes Bein ist Schwimmen eine gute Übung."

Nachdenklich sah Chase hinaus durch das trübe Fenster. Der Swimmingpool aus Kindertagen hatte keine Überdachung gehabt. In seiner Erinnerung war dort immer Sommer gewesen. Er drückte wieder die Finger an die Schläfen, ergriffen und verwirrt von dem Angebot, das Wilson ihm unterbreitete.

„Es soll so bleiben. Ich weiß aber nicht … ich bin nicht befugt. Nicht - geschäftsfähig. Und ich kann das Haus sicher nicht bezahlen."

„House verwaltet Ihr Konto. Sie können ein Darlehen aufnehmen. Fragen Sie ihn. Ein Tapetenwechsel würde Ihnen beiden nicht schaden. Er trägt sich schon länger mit dem Gedanken, hat ihn aber verworfen, nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass Sie es vorzogen, im alten Haus zu bleiben. Wenn sich die Dinge jetzt geändert haben, reden Sie mit ihm. Hier haben Sie viel mehr Platz und auch Möglichkeiten, sich zurückzuziehen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihm das einleuchten wird."

„Ich weiß nicht." Unsicher schaute er zum Bungalow. Alle Zimmer lagen ebenerdig, wie in ihrem Apartment. Es wäre ein Kriterium, auf das er Wert legte in einer Für und Wider-Diskussion. Er wusste nicht, ob er House überreden konnte, aber es wäre schön, einen Garten zu haben. Dieser sah aus wie die Lichtung in einem verwunschenen Zauberwald. Der Gedanke, hier alles verrotten zu lassen, tat weh. Aber er wollte House nicht zwingen, die Wohnung aufzugeben, hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er es ihm erklären sollte. Als er ihm gesagt hatte, wie glücklich sie beide in dem winzigen Apartment waren, hatten seine Augen in einem Glanz geleuchtet, den er nur selten zu sehen bekam. „Er würde es nicht wollen."

„Fragen kostet nichts, und Sie haben House mehr im Griff, als Sie denken. Ich glaube, Sie sind der Einzige, dem zuliebe er eine Veränderung einzugehen bereit wäre."


	9. Chapter 9

Erstaunlicherweise duftete es nach Essen, als er nach Hause kam. Vermutlich hatte Chase beim Thailänder oder Chinesen geordert. Das war aufmerksam, denn House hatte Hunger und war überrascht, festzustellen, dass der Tisch gedeckt war und sogar Weingläser darauf standen.

Meist aßen sie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Doch was ihn noch mehr verwunderte, war die leise Musik im Hintergrund und die Kerzen. Eine derart romantische Ader hätte er selbst Chase nicht zugetraut. Es war beinahe sentimental. Oder als wollte er sich für etwas Dummes entschuldigen, das er angestellt hatte und von dem er noch nichts ahnte. Schadensbegrenzung betreiben. Das würde zu ihm passen. Er hängte den Stock über den Türsturz und hinkte zur Küche.

Chase war noch mit Aufräumen beschäftigt; auf der Ablage wartete eine kalte Reissalatplatte mit Garnelen, Tomaten und Zitronenpfeffer, der ihm aromatisch um die Nase wehte. Unbemerkt schlich er sich an, um dann die Arme um seinen Australier zu legen, doch er erschrak nicht und neigte stattdessen seinen wunderbaren Körper vertrauensvoll gegen ihn, der in einem gestreiften Hemd und weißen, sommerlich leichten Chinos steckte. Sogar eine Krawatte hatte er umgebunden.

House stützte das Kinn auf Chase' Kopf und spürte etwas von der alten Anschmiegsamkeit, mit der er den selbstvergessen schaukelnden Bewegungen folgte und behaglich schnaufte. Die Töne, die er imstande war, zu erzeugen, wirkten wie eine physische Stimulierung.

Er durchwühlte das blonde, strähnige Haar, das in seiner Sensibilität, die ihn immer dann überkam, wenn er mit Chase auf Tuchfühlung ging, nach Herbst und regenfrischem Wald roch. Viel verlockender als der indische Reis.

Plötzlich vergaß er das ursprüngliche Hungergefühl, das durch den Magen ging. Sein kleiner Australier hatte ihm gefehlt, und es rührte ihn, dass er etwas von Chase erkannte, unter dessen Bedingung er ihn unter anderem bei sich hatte logieren lassen in der ersten Zeit. Den Drang, den Haushalt zu schmeißen, wie er es von Kindesbeinen an getan hatte.

„Warum so förmlich im Businesslook? Ich hätte mich lieber von Ihrem rosig schimmernden, paradiesischen Hintern begrüßen lassen wollen, den ich heute Morgen noch an Ihnen entdeckt habe."

„Ich hatte einen schönen Tag. Wilson hat mit mir gekocht", sagte er. Nein. Er hatte nichts verbrochen. Dann würde er anders klingen. Schuldbewusst.

Seine Finger wanderten von der Leistengegend nach hinten über das Becken, dessen Linie er auswendig kannte, zogen den Saum auf, damit er das Hemd darüber schieben konnte, und ertasteten nach der ausführlichen Erkundung der Pobacken seine Rippenbögen, die Zartheit seiner Bauchdecke, unter der er ein erregtes Klopfen wahrnahm. Mit der anderen löste er zwei Knöpfe, strich sich an seine Brust, um sie behutsam zu massieren. Das Herz pochte laut, sein ganzer Körper sandte Signale aus, in dem jede Schlagader sichtbar pumpte. Ohne Zweifel schmeichelte es ihm, dass er dasselbe für ihn fühlte, aber mehr noch fachte es seine Erregung an, als Chase erschaudernd zusammenzuckte und ein eindeutiges, inständiges Seufzen von sich gab.

„Dann ist es tatsächlich besser, wenn Sie ihn verhüllt haben und ich ihn später wollüstig entblättern kann. Sonst wäre Wilson noch auf dumme Gedanken gekommen. Wissen Sie was? Ich lass mir das patentieren. Das Recht, Ihren kleinen Hintern seiner wahren Bestimmung zugeführt zu haben." Seine Stimme, heiser und tief, wenn es darum ging, ihn heiß zu machen, richtete Chase' Nackenhaare auf, und er bewegte unruhig die Hüften, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Ich will etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Und ich will Sie schwanger machen. Nur ein bisschen. Nichts gegen Ihre jugendliche Grazie, aber ein wenig mehr könnte schon von Ihnen da sein."

„Bitte bleiben Sie ernst. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Jetzt wandte er sich ihm doch zu, legte die Arme über seine Schultern und drückte das Gesicht an seinen Kragen. Bedacht hob er ihn an, setzte ihn auf die Arbeitsplatte und öffnete den Gürtel, den Reißverschluss und den Knopf der leichten Sommerhose, während er sein spitzes Gesicht mit den Lippen koste und darüber streifte, die Augenhöhlen, die Wölbung der Stirn. Den Mund wollte er sich als krönenden Abschluss aufheben. Mitunter quälte er sich selbst gern ein wenig.

„Wem sagen Sie das?"

„Ich möchte mir mit Ihnen ein Haus ansehen, das mir Wilson heute gezeigt hat."

Undeutlich murmelte er an seinen Haaransatz, während seine Finger flink die Krawatte lösten, um dann genussvoll jedes einzelne Hindernis zum Paradies in Angriff zu nehmen. Es hatte auch etwas für sich, einen komplett angezogenen Chase zu verführen, ihn aus den Kleidern zu schälen wie eine saftige, wohlschmeckende Frucht unter einer rauhen Schale. Saftig und voll praller Sinnlichkeit, wenn man hinein biss.

„Unsere einsame Bambushütte unter Palmen? Wo? Auf den Pitcairn-Inseln oder Vanuatu? Mir ist alles recht, solange ich mich ungestraft an Ihnen vergehen kann."

Dunkel und anspornend, in Gedanken bereits bei ihm, lachte der Jüngere an seine Kehle, und er spürte, wie sein Mund sich zart in die Haut verbiss, so zart, dass er impulsiv die Finger in sein sich anspannendes Gesäß grub, bevor er seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe nachkam und die Hände wieder an sein Hemd heran ließ. Er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken mit seiner Begierde. Ihn sachte in sich aufnehmen, seinen jetzt herben Duft, seine Stimmungen und nicht zuletzt seine so sensibel auf ihn reagierende, reservierte Glätte, und so zwang er sich, jeden Schritt, der ihn seinem Ziel näher brachte, langsam und voller Achtsamkeit zu gehen.

Hörbar und genießerisch atmete er ihn ein, den Duft aus Moschus und seiner aus jeder Pore strömenden Jugend, streichelte die Zackenmuskulatur seitlich der Rippen, die sich beim Anheben seiner Arme mehr ausprägte. Es stimmte, er war schmaler geworden, aber nicht mager, und er wäre immer vollkommen für ihn.

Chase stöhnte leise auf, als er den letzten Knopf lockerte und ihn dann auf die Nasenspitze küsste, die in ihrer feinen Gestaltung und der Divergenz des eher breiten Nasenrückens einmalig war. Jeder Nerv in ihm flirrte, sehnte sich nach ihm, seiner Weichheit, seinen einladenden Bewegungen und seinen himmlischen Lauten, die er nur dann hörte, wenn Chase mit allen Sinnen bei ihm war, er sich ihm in einer zwanglosen, geborgenen Atmosphäre überließ.

„Ihre Nase lassen wir vergolden. Den Mund auch. Und Ihre entzückenden Knie werden mit einer horrenden Summe gegen blaue Flecken versichert. Obwohl die nicht minder entzückend an Ihnen sind."

„House", drängte er, unschlüssig, ob er nicht doch zuerst reden wollte. Später hätte er es vielleicht vergessen.

„Ich weiß, Sie haben ein Dinner im Kerzenschein vorbereitet. Das ist sehr romantisch und süß, aber ich würde bei der Reihenfolge der Gestaltung des Abends gern flexibel bleiben." Er zupfte zärtlich an der schön geschwungenen Oberlippe, die so breit war wie das Gegenstück. „Und Sie zuerst vorbereiten."

Chase erhöhte die Hüften, als könnte er nicht anders, und er zog ihm flink die Hosen aus, ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Schuhe trug er in der Wohnung nie, und er hatte sie auch nicht nötig. Gar nichts, was von Menschenhand erschaffen worden war, konnte mit seiner blühenden, überwältigenden Erscheinung konkurrieren. Wenngleich er selbst einen unförmigen Sack mit unnachahmlicher Eleganz tragen und ihm somit zu Kleidsamkeit verhelfen würde, bewunderte er ihn am liebsten mit so wenig Stoff wie möglich am Leib.

Es war bedauerlich, dass die Tage nun kürzer und kühler wurden. Seinetwegen hätte der Sommer mit einem ungezwungen herumstromernden, hüllenlosen Chase in der Wohnung und in seinem Bett nie zu Ende gehen müssen.

Er kreiste mit den Fingerspitzen über die Unterseiten seiner Schenkel, die wohlig zu zittern begannen, und verweilte hinauffahrend am Po, zu dem es ihn magisch trieb, als er die Finger um die Gesäßhälften krümmte und die verborgene Mitte stimulierte.

Leise, fordernde Töne von sich gebend schlang Chase abermals die Arme um ihn, barg die Wange an seinen Hals. Sein Rücken bebte, als er die Beine goldenen Bändern gleich fest um seine Taille legte und ihn an sich fesselte, doch mit dem letzten Rest Willenskraft befreite er sich, indem er hinter sich griff und sie ihm auseinander nahm.

Die Lippen noch in Kontakt mit seinem Gesicht, der Haut unter dem Auge, die so dünn und empfindlich war, dass er den Schmerz, den er empfunden haben musste, als ihm die Narbe darunter zugefügt worden war, beinahe selbst fühlte, packte er ihn unter den Achseln. Er stellte ihn auf die Füße und drückte ihn an sich, dämmte sein beseligtes, halb fragendes Wimmern an der Schulter und fuhr über sein Haar hinunter über die Schulter, die er umfasste und vor und zurück bog.

Die Berührung elektrisierte sie beide, und Chase suchte seinen Mund, quetschte sanft die Lippen. Er war scheuer geworden seit der noch nicht abgeschlossenen Rekonvaleszenz, aber es war in Ordnung so. Zurückhaltung entsprach seinem Charakter mehr als die Wildheit, die er unmittelbar nach dem Unfall gezeigt und ihn anfangs irritiert hatte.

Über den Flur wiegten sie sich in einem sinnlichen, sich einander erkundenden Tanz, bei dem er Chase den Boxers entledigte, seine reizende Nacktheit spürte und in ihr vergehen mochte, indem er ihn mit allen nun geschärften Sinnen taktil und visuell erforschte und schließlich die Hände unter seinem Gesäß faltete, die Spalten zwischen Becken und Oberschenkel koste.

Der Jüngere dämpfte ein leidenschaftliches Lachen an seinem Schlüsselbein, passte sich dem hinkenden Gang an und begann ohne Eile, ihn auszuziehen. Er hatte ihn selten so ungestüm und trotzdem irgendwie erwachsen erlebt und dachte, dass er sich bei keiner Frau je so frei und begeistert hatte geben können. Es war nichts Befremdliches daran, wie er ihn Stück um Stück schamlos seiner Kleidung beraubte, ihn küsste und streichelte und in seinen halbgeöffneten Mund atmete, ihm den letzten Rest seiner Gelassenheit stahl. Es fühlte sich an wie etwas, das er immer gewollt und nur in diesen Momenten in den Händen halten durfte.

oOo

Vor Erregung zitternd und bereits klatschnass geschwitzt lag Chase vor ihm, suchte seinen Blick und versuchte ein Lächeln, das ihn in seinem schieren Verlangen und der Bitte, vorsichtig zu sein, fast zu Tränen rührte. Er selbst würde nicht mehr lange warten können. Himmel, wie machte er es bloß, ihn derart heiß zu machen allein durch den Anblick seines jungen wunderschönen Körpers, der sich verlangend in den Laken bewegte?

Phantastisch und berauschend vermischten sich ihre Düfte miteinander, als er sich über ihn neigte, die gebräunten Beine spreizte und ihn sorgfältig einstrich, beiläufig und nichtsdestoweniger bedeutungsvoll. Noch blieb Chase ruhig, doch seine Pupillen weiteten sich in beginnender Ekstase, und er spürte die sensationelle Enge seiner verborgenen Muskelstränge und das wechselseitige Spiel, mit dem sie nach einer ausgiebigen Gewöhnungszeit seinen Ringfinger einließen.

Er wünschte, er wäre schon dort; seine Erektion machte sich mit jeder Sekunde schmerzhafter bemerkbar, je harmonischer er sich den Bewegungen des erhöhten Beckens annäherte. Hin und wieder steuerte er absichtlich dagegen, um ihn zu testen, auszuloten, wann er bereit war und er kein Unbehagen mehr äußerte. Er spähte in sein schweißüberströmtes Gesicht, in dem sich die zarten Brauen wölbten und sich dann zusammenzogen, als er das Perineum mit dem Mittelfinger kitzelte und die unübertroffene, glatte Seidigkeit bedächtig weiter dehnte, während er über den zuckenden Arm streichelte und den Nabel küsste, der salzig und süß zugleich schmeckte.

Die inneren Kontraktionen, die er auslöste, waren beinahe zuviel. Jäh aufkeuchend suchte Chase sich ihm zu entwinden, stieß gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und rutschte dann erregt atmend zu ihm her, führte ihn zu seiner Reizbarkeit weiter unten, als er in seinem Überschwang zu tief vorgedrungen war. Zum zweiten Mal fragte er sich, as es war, was der junge Australier an sich hatte, dass er ihn im Vorfeld ständig derart in Aufregung versetzte, ohne ihn zunächst so zu spüren, wie er es beabsichtigte und worauf sie beide warteten. Aber es war richtig, genauso wollte er ihn haben. In seiner Gier, ihn zu nehmen, bereitete er ihn sicherheitshalber noch einmal vor, denn er würde ihn verletzen, wenn er sich nicht beherrschen konnte, und er war weit entfernt davon, ebenso wie der Junge. Hitzig bog er sich ihm entgegen, umklammerte mit dem linken Arm seine Schultern. Der rechte half ihm, sich über House zu heben, und er überlegte einen Moment, woher er die Kraft sammelte, als er sich abstützte.

Er war viel größer und schwerer als Chase, der ihm so schutzlos, so zart erschien und dessen schöner, schweißüberströmter Körper dennoch hungrig und fordernd nach ihm rief. Sofort, ungeduldig und brennend positionierte er sich vor ihn, kreuzte die Beine um seine Mitte, und er griff in das feste Fleisch seiner Oberschenkel in der Absicht, ihn auf sich zu führen. Feuchte, glühende Haut an seiner.

House brauchte nicht zu fragen, abgesehen davon, dass er nur zu einem grunzenden Laut der absoluten Befriedigung fähig war, als er sich begehrlich in ihn drängte, dabei jedoch genau auf Chase' Reaktionen achtete. Ein leises, wonnevolles Keuchen entrang sich dessen Kehle, aber er versagte sich einen Schrei, ließ den plötzlichen Schmerz nur durch dunkle, aufgekratzte Töne erahnen, die ihn in ihrer Vielseitigkeit entflammten, während er in kleinen Etappen tiefer ging. Mehrfach baute sich wollüstiger Druck in ihm auf und flaute ein wenig ab, aber mit jedem gutgemachtem Stück Weg kehrte er mit größerer Macht zurück, und er war erstaunt und zugleich sonderbar berauscht, wie in Trance, als Chase ihn durch entsprechende, konvulsivische Stöße und Kontraktionen näher kommen ließ, ihn ohne sichtbare Mühe dahin leitete, wo er sein wollte.

Beide stöhnten jetzt unter wiederkehrenden Wogen der Lust in den feuchten Laken, und er spürte ihn so deutlich, dass er sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht zu brüllen vor Wonne, als Chase das tat, was er ohne Berechnung, nur mit seinem herrlichen Instinkt vollbrachte.

Um das Gefühl auszudehnen, ließ er ihn niedersinken und beobachtete triumphierend die faszinierend veränderlichen Sinneseindrücke in den aufgelösten, bubenhaften Zügen, die sich schließlich zu einem Ausdruck unbändiger Ekstase verzogen, als er ein Bein über das Bettgestell baumeln ließ und dagegen schlug. Wenn er doch die bestechenden, satten, dunkel aus ihm hervorbrechenden Laute einsaugen, seinen Mund mit seinem berühren, ihn schließen könnte und doch nicht, weil er wunderschön war und ihm sagen, wie großartig er agierte, was er in ihm einzig durch seine Willfährigkeit, sein grenzenloses Vertrauen hervorrief. Schweiß tropfte von seinem Nasenrücken auf Chase' Brustbein, und er beugte sich vor, um ihn aufzulecken und Chase' elementaren, wilden Duft zu schmecken. Ein Fiepen belohnte seine Aktion, ehe es von unverwechselbaren, häufig rührend kindlich klingenden Seufzern ersetzt wurde.

Er stieß ein atemloses, siegesgewisses Lachen aus. Oh, er hatte ihn ganz, seinen Körper und seinen Geist. Würde ihn sehen, wie ihn keiner je sah. Losgelöst, schwebend, von einer Lust durchdrungen, die er ihm deutlich und immer wieder voller Vergnügen schenkte. Die Aussicht darauf beflügelte ihn, ließ ihn das Letzte aus sich herausholen, und der Jüngere zog sich keuchend in seine ihn intuitiv umfassenden Arme, als sich die starken Beine wieder wie eine Zange um ihn pressten und er den Rücken wölbte. Es war noch nicht vorbei, und er glaubte, ohnmächtig werden zu müssen, als er in dem schweren Aroma ihrer sexuellen, sich jetzt rasch steigernden Erregbarkeit ertrank und das Gesicht an seiner Brust barg.

Auf einmal wurde er ruhig, ließ los und vibrierte unter dem Einsetzen der völligen, entrückten Gelöstheit, in die er ihm folgte. Die Geräusche, die er hören ließ, waren nur in den Tiefen seiner Kehle vernehmbar, wimmernd, grunzend und vor allem begierig. Es war einzigartig, eine Premiere, dass er sich bis zum Ende zurückhielt, sich ihm unterordnete, ohne jedoch die Rolle des Unterwürfigen zu spielen. Seine Hüften schwangen in einem kontemplativen Rhythmus, nahmen ihn mit, leicht, still und feinfühlig und ungeheuer stimulierend. Dankbar aufkeuchend unterstützte er ihn in der Bewegung, die sie zielsicher und ohne Hast etwas auskosten ließ, für das er in den unvergleichlichen Minuten der inneren Euphorie, die trotzdem nicht stürmisch über sie kam, keine Worte fand.

Wie betrunken vor Glück fing er ihn auf und stieß nachdrücklicher werdend in ihn, lauschte verzückt seinem überraschten Stöhnen, mit dem er schließlich kam, während er sich hoch bäumte und ihn schluchzend umarmte. Ein erregend heißes Klopfen strömte durch seine Adern und die Lenden. Als er Chase ansah, sein ermattetes, glückliches Lächeln, die hinter nassen Haarsträhnen leuchtenden Augen, und sein schön geschnittener Mund stimmlos etwas sagte, bettete er das Gesicht erneut an seinem Brustbein, schob ihn vorwärts zum Kopfende. Trügerisch sachte und ruhig, aber noch nicht bereit, sich in ihm zu ergießen, trieb er ihn noch einmal, bis er selbst es nicht mehr länger aushielt. Abrupt wand sich Chase, warf sich an das Gestell und schrie ungläubig und voll schlagartigem Entzücken auf, während er sich an seinen Schultern abstemmte, um ihm auszuweichen.

Er lachte, weil er ihn überrascht hatte und der Jüngere viel zu erschöpft war, um seinem Höhepunkt zu trotzen und daher noch einmal mitging, nicht vorhersehend, zu welcher Leistung sein junger, kräftiger Organismus fähig sein konnte.

Als es unabänderlich vorbei war, schlug er in seiner Begeisterung kurz und halbherzig auf ihn ein, ehe er an ihn sank und sanft an seiner Ohrmuschel knabberte. Nirgendwo anders als in den muskulösen, samtigen Armen und zwischen seinen Beinen wollte er mit dem sinnlichen Duft in der Nase sterben, wenn es denn je sein musste.

„Sie sind böse", raunte Chase ihm zu, doch er prustete dabei warm in sein Ohr und bettete sich ohne die Spur der gemimten Verdrossenheit gegen seine Schulter. Wie Seide linderte die dampfende Kühle der Haut die Hitze auf seiner. Hätte man ihn zum Aufstehen gezwungen, wäre er entweder hingesunken oder davongeflogen, so schwummrig und leicht fühlte er sich. Er küsste ihn auf den Mund, atmete mit ihm. Wühlte durch das blonde Haar, bis sein hübsches, vor Freude glühendes Gesicht wieder vor ihm war und er es mit beiden Händen einrahmte, noch einmal die Lippen mit Chase' verschmelzen ließ, weil er seinen Atem brauchte, um nicht zu ersticken vor Freude.

Er wälzte ihn zur Seite, legte die Hand auf seine Taille und modellierte die schlanke Silhouette nach, indem er sanft über die Wölbung von Hüftknochen und Rippen strich, während er in die glänzenden Augen schaute, in denen er sich spiegelte und seine eigene, überschäumende Freude reflektiert sah. Er wirkte so jung, so unberührt, dass ihn für ein paar Momente Gewissenbisse darüber übermannten, sich mit ihm in einem nach Sex duftenden Bett zu räkeln. Flüchtig drückte Chase die Nase, die Schatten in den kleinen, edlen Vertiefungen der Spitze warf, an seine Wange.

„Das war Absicht."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie vergessen, wer der Meister ist. Und wenn unser Baby Ihren hinreißend einfältigen Verstand und meine blauen Augen hat, haben wir alles richtig gemacht. Umgekehrt gäbe mir die Sache zu denken. Na schön, in spätestens neun Monaten wissen wir mehr."

Träge blinzelte er ihn mit einem eigentümlich zerstreuten Lächeln an, wischte sich den Schweiß von den Schläfen und bohrte dann den Ellenbogen in die Matratze, um eine Gesichtshälfte aufzustützen und Augenkontakt zu halten. Mit den Fingern der linken Hand ziepte er gefühlvoll am Brusthaar des Älteren. Der unbefangene Umgang nach ihrer Intimität bedeutete ihm beinahe mehr als das, was ihr voraus ging. Nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten, war er offen wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, was nicht oft der Fall gewesen war, bevor ein paar seiner Hirnareale in Streik getreten waren. Jetzt natürlich existierte die Hemmschwelle nicht mehr. Es kam ihm nicht richtig vor, seine Persönlichkeit mutwillig zu untergraben, indem er das Kind in Chase mehr schätzte als den seelisch verletzten Jungen und nichts tat, um zu helfen, ihn wieder zu finden.

„Dr. Wilson sagt, Sie hätten eine Therapie im Swimmingpool des Krankenhauses mit mir ausgearbeitet."

Sein Finger kreiste gedankenverloren und doch überaus bewusst über die Linie der pulsierenden Halsschlagader, wobei er sich heimlich auf die Nacht freute, in der es ihm ohne Hintergedanken vergönnt sein würde, die warmen Glieder nah an seinen zu fühlen, vielleicht eines seiner beneidenswert heilen Beine um seine. In der Dunkelheit verwandelte er sich regelmäßig zu einem schutzbedürftigen kleinen Jungen, der sich an Mommy oder – in seinem Fall – an Daddy klammerte, damit ihn das imaginäre Monster im Schrank nicht holte.

„Streng genommen waren es zwei. Die zweite haben Sie mir aufgedrängt. Hier im Bett. Ich lasse Ihnen einfach zuviel durchgehen."

„Aufgedrängt? Ich Ihnen?"

Ungläubig schnaubend lachte er auf. Sein nun etwas rauhes Lachen war dennoch wie Musik, und er hätte ihn am liebsten gekitzelt, um es immer und immer wieder zu hören. Wiederum zog er ihn näher zu sich heran, und er ließ sich halb unter ihn fallen, bewilligte ihm einen Kuss auf das ihm zugewandte Auge.

Er sprach mit matter Stimme, während er den Mund hinunter über Nase und den ausgeprägten Amorbogen der Oberlippe gleiten ließ, um ihn zu fühlen und zu schmecken. Zu gern wäre er ohnehin gleich wieder über ihn hergefallen.

„Geschändet haben Sie mich. Mehrmals täglich. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich gelitten hätte, aber ich muss sagen, ich bin doch froh, dass Sie wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen sind. Auf Dauer wäre ein alter grauer Wolf Ihren harten Ansprüchen nicht mehr gerecht geworden."

„Sie haben mit mir geschlafen, als ich geistig weg war?" Sein Nasenrücken kräuselte sich, er war tatsächlich pikiert, stellte das Geplänkel ein. House hielt sein Handgelenk fest, und er ließ die Handfläche widerstrebend auf seiner Brust ruhen. „Weshalb?"

„Weil Sie es wollten. Sie sagten vor ein paar Tagen, Sie erinnern sich daran. Sie waren bei mir, wenn ich Sie geliebt habe; mehr als sonst. Und ich fand es nicht verkehrt, dass ein Krüppel einen feurigen, charmanten Halbdebilen verführt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte niemand wissen, ob Sie sich erholen. Ich dachte, wenn wir beide bedürftig sind, sollte uns dieses Vergnügen unter den wenigen noch bleiben. Wer sagt denn, dass Schwachsinnige und Krüppel kein Recht auf Sex haben? Schließlich sind es Tiere wie der Rest der Menschheit, und nicht etwa etwas Besseres. Ich hatte jedenfalls den Eindruck, dass Sie es genauso genossen haben wie heute. Und Sie können sagen, was Sie wollen und den moralisch Entrüsteten spielen: ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung und bin der Überzeugung, dass es kein Fehler war."

Chase musterte ihn durchdringend und ernst, aber mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck in den grünlichen Augen, ehe er ihn weiter kraulte, nachdem er offenbar zu demselben Schluss gekommen war wie er. Sanft umschloss er seinen Nacken. Sein Atem wehte schwer und noch ein wenig unregelmäßig von der langsam abebbenden Aufregung an seine Schulter. Schwül und mild, würzig und erfrischend wie ein lang ersehnter Sommerregen, und er fing ihn ein, rollte Chase über sich, wobei er ihn überall dort mit den Lippen streifte, wo er seine beispiellos anziehende Physiognomie erhaschte; das Jochbein, den hohen Wangenknochen, die markante Nasenwurzel, ehe Chase atemlos den Kopf an seine Brust neigte und dicht bei ihm liegen blieb. Er konnte den heftigen Herzschlag an seinem hören, der sich nach und nach seinem eigenen anglich.

„Ich bin nicht … moralisch entrüstet."

Er glaubte ihm. Im Gegensatz zu Cameron lag es ihm fern, vorschnelle Urteile zu fällen, wenn er denn überhaupt eine Situation oder einen Umstand wertete.

Falls sie von seiner _Therapie _Wind bekäme, wäre er seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher. Er hoffte, dass Foreman nicht irgendwann einknickte und ihr in einer Schwäche von brüderlicher Nähkästchenplauderei seine pikante Beobachtung mitteilte. Obwohl es ihm zweifellos Spaß bereiten würde, ihr empört-entgeistertes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ihn und den Australier mehr verband als bloßes Zueinanderhingezogenfühlen, wollte er Chase die Schmach nicht zumuten, als gleichgeschlechtliches Paar im PPTH für Gerede zu sorgen. Zudem war es ihm selbst lieber, wenn keiner davon erfuhr.

„Habe ich Ihnen je gesagt, wie schön Sie sind, wenn Sie schwitzen und keuchen? Ich kenne niemanden, der das eleganter tut. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich Sie immer so sehen wollen. Ich will mich ständig an Ihnen vergehen, Ihnen zeigen, wie viel Sie mir bedeuten, und schäme mich manchmal dafür." Als keine Antwort kam, kein wissbegieriges _Warum?_ redete er weiter; es klang wie eine Rechtfertigung, aber er meinte es dennoch ehrlich. „Vielleicht liegt es an Ihnen, dass ich mich niemals zu etwas genötigt fühle, wenn wir einander nahe sind. Und nicht nur dann. Sie sind so flauschig, so dankbar für das Wenige, was ich Ihnen gebe, dass es mir fast das kleine kalte Herz bricht, wenn ich Sie nur ansehe. Sie fordern nichts. Sind einfach da und machen mich zum närrischsten Kerl auf der ganzen Welt."

Ein bisschen verlegen senkte er die Lider, malte Ornamente auf seine Brust. Die federartige Berührung ließ ihn erschaudern. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden ... über das Haus."

„Oh. Unsere traumhafte Insel. Polynesien soll zu jeder Jahreszeit idyllisch sein, darum plädiere ich für Bora Bora oder Tahiti. Halbnackte Wilde in Lehmhütten wie im Garten Eden, zumindest auf den Bildern von Paul Gauguin. Sie wären zum Anbeißen im Baströckchen, wenn Sie mir abends bei flackerndem Lagerfeuerschein einen Rumba tanzen, der Ihre _Fossae lumbales laterales_ zur Geltung bringt. Oder mir in praller Sonne schwitzend ein Baumhaus zimmern. Ich finde den Gedanken, bei Skorpionen und Spinnen schlafen zu müssen, nicht besonders reizvoll."

„Ich hatte heute zwei Erinnerungen", erklärte er, ohne ihn wirklich gehört zu haben. Auf seinen Wangen erschienen rote Flecken, so aufgeregt war er. Süß. „Als wir dort draußen waren, Wilson und ich."

„In Polynesien. Weil Sie im früheren Leben ein Wilder waren und sich erinnert haben, wie sorglos Sie im Paradies herumgetollt sind", unterbrach er amüsiert, nichtsdestoweniger neugierig auf das, was er ihm sagen würde.

„Bitte schauen Sie es sich an. Es ist ein Bungalow, aber mit einem Garten und Pool. Hatte ich das zuhause in Melbourne?"

„Waren sie gut oder schlecht?"

„Was?"

„Ihre Flashbacks nach Down Under."

Er lächelte. Gott, er sah umwerfend aus, wenn er seine perfekten, großen Zähne in dem sinnlichen Mund auf so zugetane Weise präsentierte. „Gut, glaube ich. Vielleicht kann ich mein altes Leben wieder finden. Erwachsen werden."

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke fuhr ihm durch den Kopf, der sich eisig über seine Wirbelsäule fortsetzte, und er hob Chase' Kinn zu sich empor.

„Sie wollen ohne mich fort. Ich soll nur meinen Segen dazu geben, dass Sie auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Oder zieht letztendlich Jimmy mit Ihnen dort ein? Er greift Ihnen wenigstens nicht an den Allerwertesten und wird vermutlich viel zu anständig oder verklemmt sein, es je zu wagen. Sie schmieden Pläne, wie Sie aus meinen lüsternen Fängen entkommen können. Und das, obwohl Sie immer gern hier waren. Ihretwegen habe ich den Kaufvertrag über die Villa rückgängig gemacht. Hätten Sie sich nicht dagegen gewehrt, würden wir jetzt wie Könige im feinen Viertel residieren. Das hier ist unser Zuhause, Chase. Ihres und meins. Aber so wie es aussieht, liegt Ihnen nichts mehr an der Wohnung oder mir."

„Nein", stammelte er, unverhofft den Tränen nah und aufgrund des Missverständnisses vehement den Kopf schüttelnd. „Nicht ... ohne Sie. Ich will bei Ihnen bleiben. Vorausgesetzt, ich bin ... keine Last für Sie."

Bedächtig legte er den Arm über ihn, ließ ihn sich an ihn schmiegen. Weich und warm passte er sich dem Platz zwischen der Biegung seines Ellenbogens und seiner Seite an. Als würde er darin wohnen oder wäre ein kleines Tier, das sich zum Winterschlaf behaglich in seiner Höhle zusammenkugelt.

„Das sind Sie nicht. Aber ich kann Ihnen keine Hilfe sein bei Ihrer Suche nach sich selbst."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich will Sie nicht so, wie Sie vorher waren."

Chase schluckte hörbar, während er wieder begann, selbstvergessen House' Brust zu liebkosen und mit den Fingern sachte um die Brustwarzen zu kreisen. Aus reinem Gespür fand er stets seine empfindlichen Zonen, von denen er vor ihm nichts geahnt hatte. Gänsehaut stellte die Haare auf seinen Armen und im Nacken auf.

„War ich sehr viel anders?"

„Sie waren nicht schlecht. Eigentlich viel zu gut", brummte er. „Aber Sie waren nicht glücklich."

„Warum sind Sie mein Liebhaber geworden?"

Direkt. Aber sehr charmant.

„Weil ich der beste bin. Und Sie sind ein anspruchsvoller experimentierfreudiger Wilder. Unsere Heirat wurde im Himmel geschlossen."

Als er parierte, sah er ihn nicht an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich unglücklicher wäre, wenn ich meine Erinnerungen wieder hätte. Es ist doch jetzt alles vorbei, was damals schlimm gewesen ist."

„Ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen", wiederholte er. Die Strähnen seines Haares dufteten nach frisch gemähtem Gras und Sandelholz, als er die Nase hinein senkte. „Sie sollen so bleiben, wie Sie sind, denn genauso sind Sie gut für mich. Und für sich selbst."


	10. Chapter 10

Die Sonne stand tief; es würde bald dämmern, doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, das Haus zumindest von außen unverbindlich zu begutachten. Wilson hatte die Adresse auf dem Küchentisch abgelegt. Es war eine teure Gegend, beinahe so exklusiv wie der Standort der Jugendstilvilla, in die er vor wenigen Wochen einen Einzug geplant hatte, da Chase sich in der Enge des Apartments ständig Verletzungen zugezogen hatte.

Verschwenderisch große, gepflegte Rasenflächen mit Gartentrampolinen für die Kinder und Swimmingpools, die nun allmählich für die Wintersaison dicht gemacht wurden, säumten die Straße. Er bedauerte, dass sie den Bungalow ganz am Ende etwas abseits von den anderen Häusern nicht eher entdeckt hatten, denn Chase hatte ihm erzählt, dass er offenbar schon länger verwaist war. Im Sommer hätte er sich dort besser unterhalten als im düsteren Apartment. Er war gern im Freien und außerdem Ozeanier. Kein Wunder, dass ihn ein Garten mit Pool verlockte. Dass ausgerechnet Wilson ihm die Chance bot, erregte ein wenig seinen Argwohn. Vielleicht würde er versuchen, ihn ihm abspenstig zu machen. Das erste Mal wäre es nicht.

„Das ist es", sagte Chase und deutete auf das großzügig angelegte Grundstück, während er die Augen mit der Hand gegen die untergehende Sonne beschirmte. Er versuchte, den Gurt zu lösen und schaffte es diesmal nach einigen ungehaltenen Handgriffen von selbst. Irgendwie war das fast symbolisch.

House hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihm entglitt, sich selbst wieder zurecht finden würde in der Welt, die ihm viel zu kompliziert schien für seinen jetzt naiven Intellekt. Schwermütig beobachtete er ihn, wie er erfreut und ausgelassen zum Eingangstor lief, bevor er widerwillig ausstieg und ihm mit hoch gezogenen Schultern folgte. Sein Bein quälte ihn, obwohl Chase vor kurzem in unnachahmlicher Weise dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Schmerzen praktisch verschwunden waren.

Doch er verfügte nicht mehr über seine Pillen – Wilson verschrieb ihm keine mehr, als eine Art kindische Rache dafür, dass er Chase nicht mehr behandeln lassen wollte. Doch er bemerkte selbst, dass die Motorik zu wünschen übrig ließ und er ihn früher oder später auf antikonvulsivische Mittel würde einstellen müssen. Zu epileptischen Anfällen neigte er seit der Kindheit. Durch die Hirnschädigung begünstigte sich das Risiko, weitere zu erleiden.

„Ist es nicht schön?" Erwartungsvoll hakte der Junge sich bei House unter, führte ihn hinter das Haus zur Terrasse. „Man kann ein Barbecue im Freien machen, selbst wenn es regnet", explizierte er, zum Vorbau hinaufschauend, der die Veranda ein wenig vor der Witterung schützte, bevor er House zum Grill zog. Widerwillig musste er angesichts Chase' Ausgelassenheit grinsen. „Oder einfach ein Feuer. Drinnen gibt es auch einen Kamin, viel größer als unserer."

„Vor dem ich Sie im Winter auf einem Bärenfell vernaschen kann."

Er lachte und sprang weiter. „Auch. Sehen Sie, da ist der Swimmingpool. Unserer in Australien war größer, glaube ich. Aber er ist in Ordnung. Und der Garten – gefällt er Ihnen? Wir haben gar keinen. Vermissen Sie nicht manchmal einen Garten? Wir können Sitzmöbel aufstellen, eine Schaukel, Lichterketten um den Vorbau anbringen und bis in die Nacht hinein bei einem Glas Wein hier sitzen."

Wie ein übermütiges Kind, das seinem Vater die Vorzüge eines Abenteuerspielplatzes schmackhaft zu machen versucht, tänzelte er um ihn herum, nahm seine freie Hand in beide, um ihn Richtung Pool und Gartenlaube zu lotsen.

„Es ist doch wirklich ein bisschen wie das Paradies, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das aussieht, Chase."

Er bemühte sich, Zurückhaltung und Gleichmut zu wahren, wenngleich er zugeben musste, dass ein ungeheuerlicher Reiz von dem wild romantischen Flecken ausging, dem er nicht gewachsen war. Als Bub, der viel mit den Eltern unterwegs gewesen und nirgends richtig heimisch geworden war, hatte er sich einen solch mystisch wirkenden Ort immer gewünscht, der ihn an die Waldszenen aus _Herr der Ringe_ erinnerte. Wen wunderte es, dass Chase aufgrund seiner traumatisch verlaufenen Kindheit tief in sich denselben Wunsch hegte. Ein Rückzugsort, in dem man tun und lassen durfte, wonach einem der Sinn stand und in dem einen die Eltern dank der unzähligen Verstecke nicht entdeckten, ersehnte wohl jeder einsame Teenager, der sich von Gott und der Welt missverstanden fühlte.

„Wenn Sie splitternackt darin lustwandeln, kommt es meiner Vorstellung davon näher. Und das konnten Sie auch in meiner Wohnung."

„Im Sommer können wir das tun", sprudelte er hervor. „Uns von der Sonne wärmen lassen. Nur Sie und ich. Dann gibt es sogar Kirschen und Beeren."

„Und wir ernähren uns wie die Neandertaler. Sie sind der Sammler, und ich der Jäger. - Obwohl ich hoffe, dass Sie sich ohne Speer erlegen lassen", fügte er anzüglich hinzu.

In schierer Unbekümmertheit wirbelte Chase mit ausgebreiteten Armen um die eigene Achse, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und dann die Hand an House' Taille, um den Schwindel zu bekämpfen, in den er sich manövriert hatte. Es schien ihm gar nichts auszumachen, dass er immer nur an das eine dachte.

„Ich mag Ihren Speer."

Es war schwer, ihm zu widerstehen, seiner schlichten Fröhlichkeit über eine mögliche Zukunft mit lauen Nächten am Wasser, Kerzenschein und Grillpartys und ärgerlichen Moskitos. Und er gestand sich ein, dass ihn der Gedanke erregte, Chase durch das grotesk winzige Schwimmbecken pflügen zu sehen, abperlendes Wasser auf zarter Haut, das Spiel seiner gut proportionierten Muskeln zu betrachten. Ihn nur mit einem Korb in den Garten zu schicken, um das zu ernten, was die Obstbäume und Sträucher abwarfen. Chase würde vielleicht sogar Marmelade einkochen, die sie im Herbst auf ihre Frühstückspfannkuchen strichen. Sesshaft werden mit ihm, endlich zuhause sein und trotzdem ein unterhaltsames, bequemes Leben abseits der Enge in der Baker Street führen. Auf einmal war der Gedanke nicht mehr so fern, sogar recht verlockend. Das Apartment würde er vorerst nicht aufgeben und sich eine kleine Bedenkzeit ausbedingen. Wohnen auf Probe.

„Vorne im Ahorn werden Sie mir ein Baumhaus bauen", neckte er ihn, und Chase trat übermütig an ihn heran und spielte mit seinen Lippen, bearbeitete sie sanft knabbernd und erschwerte ihm weitere Instruktionen. Verzückt nuschelte er in seinen Mund, packte seinen Po und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. Unterhalb der Gürtellinie spürte er ein verlangendes, wellenförmiges durch ihn ziehendes Pulsieren, das stärker wurde, als Chase hinunter fasste und die Hand auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels hin und herbewegte. „Ganz oben in den Wipfeln. Es sollte groß genug sein für uns beide und über den nötigen Komfort verfügen."

„Und einem Flaschenzug, an dem ich Sie hoch ziehe und wieder runterlasse", ergänzte er.

„Wir werden einen Nadelbaum an Weihnachten haben", spann House erheitert den Faden weiter, und bemerkte ein triumphierendes Funkeln in Chase' Augen. „Sogar mehrere. An Silvester machen wir ein Freudenfeuer aus dem Brennholz hier im Garten."

„Dann sind Sie einverstanden?" Bettelnd schaute er zu ihm auf, die kräftigen Finger in sein Hemd gekrümmt, nestelte er abwechselnd am Kragen herum und brachte ihn fast aus dem Gleichgewicht. Aber es war wundervoll, er genoss es, sich seiner Standfestigkeit zu überlassen, die trotz seiner geringeren Körpermasse größer war als seine. Fest verwurzelt mit der Erde, auf der er stand, der kleine Chase, wiegte er sich mit ihm und strich ihm dann das Haar übers Gesicht.

„Sie sind ein Filou. Nicht so fix. Ich habe noch nicht die Zimmer inspiziert, und da bin ich heikel. Lassen Sie uns morgen erst mal einen Termin mit Bonnie vereinbaren."

oOo

Sie kannte ihn. An ihrem verdutzten Gesicht hätte er es sich ausrechnen können, wenn House ihm nicht mitgeteilt hätte, dass sie auch die Vermittlerin der Villa gewesen war, die sie dann doch nicht gekauft hatten. Es war eigenartig, ihr gegenüberzutreten und zu wissen, dass sie ihn zuletzt als „Halbdebilen" erlebt hatte. Wenigstens reagierte sie nicht befremdet oder mit einem Lob über seinen seit der letzten Begegnung verbesserten Zustand, für den er nichts konnte und House zu verdanken hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dr. Wilson sie von der erfolgreichen Operation in Kenntnis gesetzt.

„Greg. Dr. Chase."

Sie nannte ihn wirklich noch respektvoll oder aus Verlegenheit bei seinem Titel, den er nicht mehr innehielt. Die Approbation war ihm bis auf weiteres entzogen worden, doch er hatte nicht dagegen interveniert. Seine Stelle blieb vakant, bis er wieder arbeiten konnte, hatte Dr. Cuddy versprochen. Und solange er mit House zusammen war, gab es nichts, wogegen er aufbegehrte.

Als sie ihm die Hand hinhielt, zögerte er, wusste nicht, was von ihm verlangt wurde, und House griff an ihm vorbei und schüttelte energisch Bonnies Hand.

„Dürfen wir eintreten?"

Sie lachte zu laut und zu grell, während ihr Blick krampfhaft auf ihn gerichtet war. Er hatte noch nie jemanden mit aufgerissenen Augen lachen gesehen, war von ihrem gekünstelten Verhalten zunächst irritiert und drängte sich halb hinter House' hünenhafte Gestalt. Seine überdurchschnittliche Größe hatte etwas Beschützendes, das er gerne in Anspruch nahm.

„Das ist der Zweck eures Besuches, oder?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir nur in Wilsons Namen Blumen überreichen."

Wie aufs Stichwort hielt Chase Bonnie den kleinen Strauß aus gelben und orangefarbenen Astern entgegen, den er im Vorgarten gepflückt hatte. House stellte fest, dass er Pflanzen liebte. Vielleicht hatte ihn als Kind die Botanik interessiert.

„Oh, wie nett! Danke, Dr. Chase." Übertrieben theatralisch schlug sie die Handflächen aneinander und deutete einen Knicks an, um dann sein schnelles Mitbringsel entgegenzunehmen. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen."

„Von Wilson", berichtigte House und legte nachlässig den Arm um ihn. Chase fragte sich, ob er Kuppler zwischen ehemaligen Verheirateten spielen oder lediglich das Wohlwollen der verhärmten, ungeschminkten Mittdreißigerin erringen wollte, um einen Extrarabatt zu erfeilschen.

Merkwürdig, wo die Liebe hinfiel. Dr. Wilson und Bonnie schienen immer noch regelmäßigen Kontakt zu haben. Und sie pflegte einen sonderbar vertrauten Tenor mit House. Als verbände sie mehr als der gemeinsame Bekannte. Unterschwellig fühlte er Eifersucht aufkommen, schalt sich aber gleich darauf einen Idioten. Es sollte ihn freuen, dass House außer ihm und Wilson doch noch Menschen kannte, die ihn vertraulich mit dem Vornamen ansprachen. Er selbst tat es nur in ihren besonderen Momenten. Es war, als sei sein Vorname etwas, das man ungestraft nicht in den Mund nahm. Bonnie tat es trotzdem.

„Nun, Greg. Ich bin gespannt, ob du es diesmal über dich bringst und mich nicht wieder derart schmählich hängen lässt. James meinte gleich, dass ein Umzug für dich das Verlassen von Abrahams Schoß bedeuten würde und du zu festgefahren wärst, etwas Neues zu probieren. Er hatte recht, wie immer. Du solltest hier Quartier beziehen, nur um ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Sonst wird er eines Tages ein arroganterer Mistkerl als du."

„Er ist es bereits", winkte House beiläufig ab, während sie ihren auf dem Parkett klappernden Absätzen folgten. Der Boden fand seine Zustimmung. „Fast wie daheim", erklärte er Chase und tippte mit der Stockspitze darauf. „Und ich dachte immer, Bungalows seien eine Art bessere Garage."

Den Kaufvertrag unterzeichnete er gegen seine Gewohnheit am selben Tag, unter der Bedingung, dass die alten, muffigen Möbel ohne für sie entstehende Unkosten entfernt wurden. Bonnie rieb sich die Hände und versprach einen Preisnachlass. Er hatte ein sonderbares Gefühl dabei, fühlte sich in der Tat ein wenig beklommen. Aber er hätte immer noch das alte Apartment. Chase' nicht gerade geringes Vermögen, das sich im Lauf der Jahre und besonders nach dem Verkauf des Lofts im Mai auf seinem Sparkonto angehäuft hatte, erlaubte es ihnen, vorläufig beides zu unterhalten, und die vereinbarte Teilzahlung schien ihm moderat.

„Wir haben viel mehr Platz", tröstete Chase ihn auf dem Heimweg, bei dem er nicht recht bei sich war.

Was hatte er nur getan? Ein zweites Mal ließ sich der Vertrag nicht stornieren; er würde es wieder tun, wenn der Junge sich im neuen Zuhause nicht wohl fühlte, doch an sich selbst wollte er nicht denken, zumal wenig Aussicht darauf bestand, dass Chase irgendwann vom Heimweh übermannt wurde. Bereits im Wagen schmiedete er Pläne, wie die Inneneinrichtung aussehen sollte, stellte sich die Wände in bunten Farben vor und taufte das neue Haus überschwenglich Klein-Polynesien. Er freute sich so sehr auf den Garten, dass er beschloss, sich die Trauer des Abschieds seiner vier Wände, die für sie beide einmal mehr bedeutet hatten als eine seelenlose Behausung, nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich weiß, Chase", sagte er, langte hinüber und strich ihm durchs Haar, weil er beunruhigt wirkte, als er seinen Blick traf. „Ich freue mich auch. Ein Umzug war lange fällig."

oOo

„Ich will, dass Sie oder Foreman mich auf Neuroleptika einstellen", eröffnete Chase am Abend völlig unerwartet. Sie lagen im Bett und schauten sich eine Folge von „Die Straßen von San Francisco" an. Der alte Karl Malden zähmte den hitzköpfigen, damals noch jungen Michael Douglas.

Ein wenig verblüfft griff House in sein Haar, raffte es am Hinterkopf zusammen und brachte ihn dazu, den Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen. Weich schmiegte es sich an ihn, und Chase rieb sinnlich über seinen Bauch. Er würde es nicht wieder tun, doch nicht jeden Tag. Er musste sich und seinem jungen Geliebten nicht beweisen, wie scharf er auf ihn war. Je länger er sich beherrschte, desto schöner würde das nächste Mal werden. Unverkennbarer Druck ließ ihn dennoch kurz die Hüften bewegen.

„Warum?"

Er druckste herum, nahm eine Handvoll Chips und ließ sie unschlüssig in die Tüte zurückrieseln. „Ich werde viel zu tun haben im neuen Haus."

Behutsam drückte er den Mund an seine Schläfe und bewunderte die zarte Struktur des jugendlichen, rosigen Teints, über den er mit den Fingern strich, um sein Gesicht zu sich herzudrehen.

„Ich kann mir eine Woche frei nehmen oder die Maler holen. Sie müssen es nicht alleine machen. Die Medikamente sind keine harmlosen Hausmittel. Auf Dauer werden sie Sie verändern. Sie wissen, dass es nicht einfach ist, sie abzusetzen, wenn Sie sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt haben."

„Nur solange, bis alles fertig ist. Ich möchte es ohne Ihre Hilfe schaffen. Nützlich sein. Bitte."

„Nein. Sie haben das nicht nötig, Chase."

Fast ein wenig bockig entzog er sich ihm. „Ich möchte aber. Ich habe Angst, dass es schlimmer wird. Heute Nachmittag, auf der Fahrt durch die Allee – da war dieses rasch wechselnde Licht, und ich-... ich dachte, es fehlt nicht viel."

„Ich habe Sie bisher nur vor Wollust zucken sehen."

Er nahm ihn. Küsste seinen erwartungsvoll geöffneten Mund, schmeckte die Schärfe und verging darin, als er sich selbst nicht mehr kannte und sich über ihn zog. Die Nächte waren immer noch lau, und sie trugen nur ihre Boxers, was sein Vorhaben erleichterte.

Er fingerte an Chase' herum, die kein anderer als er wie männliche Reizwäsche trug und die er um ihren jetzigen Aufenthaltsort beneidete. Da, wo der Stoff sich wölbte, musste er erst hingelangen, sich vorantasten, und er wusste nicht, ob er das notwendige Zartgefühl jetzt noch aufbringen konnte. Strahlend weiß hob sich das Gewebe von seiner dunkleren Haut ab, und er glaubte, verrückt zu werden, massierte die kräftigen, gereizt zitternden Schenkel, die sich impulsiv anhoben, um sich über seine Schultern zu legen. Warm und weich, hemmungslos und verlangend. Er strich über seinen Mund hinab zum Kiefer, fuhr mit den Händen über seine schmale, knabenhafte Kontur und die angespannten Muskeln, die während seiner Massage von unnötigen Verspannungen entkrampften, bis auf den einen, der naturgemäß auf ihn reagierte.

Ein leises, heißes Stöhnen in sein Ohr hauchend, drückte er sich höher, und House streichelte sein Becken, ließ die Finger dann über die Wirbelsäule wandern, was den Effekt hatte, dass er den Rücken zu einem Hohlkreuz wölbte und es House möglich war, ihn nahezu auf Augenhöhe von den Shorts zu befreien. Einen Moment vibrierte er japsend; seine Arme zitterten unter der Anstrengung, sich mithilfe der Matratze und seinen Schultern hochzustemmen, bevor er die Arme um ihn warf und zu ihm hinglitt. Langsam, entdeckend, mit seiner Erregbarkeit spielend und ihr wieder ausweichend, wie um ihn hinzuhalten, erbat er sich Geduld. Er erfüllte ihm seine Bitte und ließ ihm Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, küsste ihn auf den Mund, aus dem die erwünschten wundersamen, winselnden Töne kamen, die ihn wild machten. Sonderbar, dass es immer wie das erste Mal zwischen ihnen war. Immer neu und aufregend.

Sein gesamtes Nervensystem konzentrierte sich auf die Samtigkeit auf ihm, als er ihn erreichte und allmählich begann, ihn zu penetrieren, während Chase mutiger werdend mit den Beinen seine Mitte umschlang. Da er es mittlerweile kannte und derjenige war, der das Tempo angab, blieb er friedlich, soweit es ihm gelang, atmete zischend aus und suchte wieder seinen Mund, den er ihm verschloss. Währenddessen ging er dorthin, wohin Chase ihn allein durch die Bewegung seines Beckens führte, konsequent, fiebernd. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als er den Kopf zur Seite warf und die harten Bauchmuskeln zu beben anfingen. In der hektischen Bewegung streiften die Haarspitzen sein Gesicht wie Nadeln oder ein Hagelschauer, und seine Augen brannten. Ob vor Schmerz oder dem über sein Gesicht rinnenden Schweiß, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er achtete nicht weiter darauf, denn es gab Wichtigeres, Schöneres, dem er sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers auslieferte. Selbst sein Bein machte mit, er spürte keinen Schmerz, nur ein angenehmes, stärker werdendes Prickeln. Der offensichtlichen Nervosität zum Trotz überraschte Chase ihn mit einer Gefügigkeit, die er selten an ihm konstatierte. Angenehm entspannt ließ er ihn ein in seinen persönlichen Himmel. So entspannt und leicht, dass er kaum fassen konnte, das Gleitgel noch nicht bemüht zu haben.

Es ging fast zu schnell, zu einfach. Weich und seidig und warm umringte ihn seine Glätte, die ihm allein gehörte, und Chase stieß gegen das Holz des Bettgestells und wand sich in neuen, überwältigenden Kontraktionen, als er mit beiden Händen sein Gesäß umfasste, ihn auf den Rücken legte und sich selbst kaum mehr bändigen konnte. Obwohl er nicht mehr in ihm war, hielt das Gefühl der Euphorie an, verstärkte sich in ihnen und ließ den Jüngeren sich aufbäumen, als House sich ihm abermals annäherte. In dem gequälten Ausdruck las er verzweifelte Lust, eine sonderbar zwiespältige Mischung, die ihn zusätzlich erregte. Frustration vielleicht, weil er ihn durch den nachhaltigen Schmerz automatisch abgewiesen hatte.

Seine großen, kaum noch aufnahmefähigen Augen tränten, die Wangen röteten sich, und die verführerisch vollen Lippen formten stumm seinen Namen.

„Ich will Sie lieben", flüsterte er rauh und benebelt von der von dem heißhungrigen Jungen ausgehenden würzigen Süße, griff nach dem unromantischen K-Y auf dem Nachtschrank, das für ein schmerzfreieres Eindringen sorgte. Wenngleich Chase tapfer die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte bisher, war er nicht einmal bis zum Ansatz seines Zieles fortgeschritten. Aber er wollte, er konnte nicht mehr auf seine Zustimmung warten, zumal es offensichtlich schien, dass er es ebenfalls anstrebte. Chase' undeutlicher Blick traf seinen, und er schwelgte in ihm, seinen stechend und doch milden hormonellen Ausschüttungen, nahm den Schweiß seiner Kehle auf, der in der Drosselgrube einen kleinen, glitzernden Stausee bildete.

„Ja."

Ausführlich und sanft erforschte er ihn, erhöhte leicht sein Becken, das genau die Bewegungen ausführte, die seine Leistenbänder akzentuierte, von deren bloßer Betrachtung er härter wurde. Begeistert und ein wenig zu stark übte er Druck auf den Damm aus, bereitete den Jungen vor und sah ihm ins Gesicht, bis sich die Züge nach einem heftigen, abgehackten Ausatmen lösten und Zufriedenheit verrieten. Vorsichtig drang er in ihn, atmete mit ihm und zwang ihm seinen ruhigen, bedachten Rhythmus auf. Traumhafte Sicherheit und das tiefe, tranceähnliche Eintauchen in seine Kostbarkeit und einer anderen Dimension senkten sich über ihn, und er schloss genießerisch die Augen, lauschte auf die sensationellen Laute, die er durch das Zwerchfell erspürte, bevor er sich abstützte, um tiefer zu gehen, ihn zu dem anzustiften, was der wundervolle Körper im Überfluss zu geben bereit war. Von jäher Ekstase ergriffen, schlängelte sich Chase über die Laken, fasste nach dem Bettüberwurf und knetete ihn in den unruhigen Fingern. Er kam ihm nach, holte ihn ohne Hast wieder zu sich, indem er sich seinen Schwingungen anpasste, derber, heftiger, was Chase vermutlich bezweckte, denn er forcierte buchstäblich abrupte Stöße, die House dennoch milderte, um ihm nicht wehzutun. Unerschütterlich und verwegen stritt der Australier um jeden Millimeter, der ihn ihm näher brachte, bewegte sich fahrig und fordernd. Alles, was er ohne bewusste Überlegung tat, erfüllte ihn mit einer zügellosen Lust.

Die kleinen, sich steigernden Geräusche in seiner pulsierenden Kehle schwollen zu einem Ächzen an, das in ein befriedigtes Lachen überging, dunkel, geheimnisvoll, anspornend, und er ließ sich nicht bitten, wollte ihm das zurückgeben, das Chase ihn seit ihrer Vereinigung fühlen ließ. In einem Maß, das er sich nie würde vorstellen können, riss Chase es an sich, erschauderte und versuchte ihn festzuhalten, glitt aber an seinen feuchten Oberarmen ab. Zu keiner Zeit war der Sex mit ihm eine einseitige Erfahrung. Vielleicht war das das Schönste daran. Bereitwillig gab er, aber ebenso bereitwillig, beinahe gierig und unersättlich nahm er.

„Komm", stöhnte House. „Komm her zu mir."

Nach wiederholter, intensiver Stimulierung begann er zu keuchen, warf sich hin und her und stöhnte dann auf. Es war ein exaltierter, wonnetrunkener und tiefer Laut, den er so noch nie von ihm gehört hatte und in den er von einem Freudentaumel erfasst mit einfiel, seine Schulterblätter packte und sie unwillkürlich zerkratzte, und er bog sich freudestrahlend, trieb ihn weiter in sich und stieß ein bizarres Geräusch zwischen hysterischem Lachen und einem Aufschluchzen aus. Sterne flimmerten vor seinen Augen, und er spürte Tränen der Glückseligkeit über seine Wangen laufen, als sie sich in einer Woge des höchsten Entzückens wieder fanden und er die vertraute Verflechtung von Chase' Fingern mit seinen wahrnahm, während herrlich fließende, glühende Ströme seinen Unterleib durchfluteten.

Den Schlussakt erlebte er in einem stürmischen, orgiastischen Rausch, als Chase sich ihm drängend entgegen wölbte und er in ihm unterging, die jetzt im resoluten Wechsel hart und weich werdenden Muskeln verspürte, wie sie ihn sehnsüchtig und intuitiv dorthin dirigierten, wo es für sie beide kein Halten mehr gab.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah keinen Schmerz mehr in Chase' flackerndem Blick. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem überirdischen Lächeln, als er schließlich die ohnehin sachte Drehung seiner Hüften traumhaft verlangsamte, um ihre Gefühle zu vertiefen, und er griff dankbar in sein Haar, presste den Mund auf die Stelle unter dem Brustbein und atmete in den kaum auffälligen, schweißbedeckten Hohlraum, der sich im Liegen wunderbar ausprägte. Chase zuckte, wich seitwärts aus, fand ihn wieder und klammerte sich mit Armen und Beinen an ihn, während House einen Schrei an seinem Schlüsselbein erstickte, als er mit einer Macht kam, die nach dem eher kriegerisch gestalteten intimen Spiel eine Leichtigkeit und Erlösung in ihm freisetzte, für die sich der Kampf gelohnt hatte.

Erschöpft und glücklich schob er sich von ihm herunter. Chase rutschte zu ihm, um seine Glieder mit seinen zu verschlingen.

Nachts und auch nach dem Sex verlangte er nicht selten auf beinahe fanatische Weise Körperkontakt, und er ließ ihn auf seinem Oberarm ruhen, spielte mit seinem glatten, schweren Haar, das im herein scheinenden Mondlicht wie silbriges Gold schimmerte. Er war nass von seinem Samen zwischen den Schenkeln, die gebräunte junge Haut überall feucht und blühend und schön und sein fester Po der eines Cherubs aus feinstem Porzellan. Seine übermütig glänzenden Augen erinnerten ihn an das tiefe und dennoch klare Smaragdgrün einer karibischen Lagune. Durchdrungen von Endorphinen flüsterte er ihm seine Gedanken ins Ohr, und Chase lachte leise und ein wenig geschmeichelt, drückte den Kopf in seine Achselhöhle.

„Sie sollten Gedichte schreiben", sagte er. House zupfte an seinem Haar, koste die Rundung der noch heißen, von Schweißperlen bedeckten Schulter und küsste ihn kurz auf die Nasenspitze.

„Die verschlossene Schublade ist voll davon, seit Sie meine Muse sind. Auf dem Sterbebett verrate ich Ihnen, wo der Schlüssel dazu steckt."

„Reden Sie nicht so", bat er und schlang das Bein fester um seine Hüften, während er sich an ihn schmiegte. „Das macht mir Angst."

„Das braucht es nicht. So schnell werden Sie mich nicht los. Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber ein verdammt zäher Knochen."

„Sie sind nicht alt", widersprach er heftig an seiner Schulter, wobei sein süßer, breiter Mund so sachte über ihn fuhr, dass er Chase impulsiv am Nacken erwischte und ihm den Kopf zurück bog. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen lächelte er ihn an und wirkte nicht im Geringsten irritiert. „Ich glaube, was Sie mit mir tun, würde ich nie… nie fertig bringen."

„Deshalb ergänzen wir uns", seufzte er zufrieden und ließ sich ins Kissen sinken.

Das Zimmer duftete nach Wald, Moos und Kastanien. Wenn er die Augen schloss, fehlte nur noch das Zwitschern der Nachtigall, um die Illusion eines Bettes aus Gras und Bodenflechte in freier, unberührter Natur komplett zu machen. Und irgendwann würde aus dem Schrank Bilbo Beutlin heraus kriechen, um ihnen ihre Aufwartung zu machen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chase begleitete ihn zum ersten Mal seit der Entlassung in die Klinik. Solange es möglich war und keinen unerwünschten Verdacht erregte, hielt er auf dem Weg vom Parkplatz zum Gebäude seinen Arm, und House konnte nicht umhin, gerührt zu sein. Taktil war er vorher schon gewesen, doch er hatte es ihm nie so deutlich gezeigt, dass er auf Hilfe angewiesen war. Sein Stolz ließ es oft nicht zu, sich schwach zu geben. Es war ein Muster, das immer wieder in ihm durchbrach und auch den alten Chase verriet. Er war ein Kämpfer, löste Schwierigkeiten entweder alleine oder umschiffte sie erfolgreich im Zickzackkurs und mit aus der Not heraus geborener Raffinesse. Jetzt allerdings ließ sich das Problem nicht mehr verheimlichen. Die Motorik verschlechterte sich, was auch der Beweggrund war, ihn nicht sich selbst zu überlassen.

Als sie ins Foyer traten, begrüßte sie Cuddy. Adrett in ein lachsfarbenes Kostüm gekleidet, das darauf ausgerichtet war, den Blick subtil auf ihren Busen zu lenken, trat sie an die beiden Männer heran.

„Herzlich willkommen, Chase. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, dass House Sie mit Vorsatz vor der Außenwelt abschirmt."

„Richtig. Chase ist mein verkappter badischer Prinz", entgegnete House ätzend.

Er hatte schlechte Laune, weil er seinem Wunsch nachgekommen war und dennoch wusste, dass es in Chase' und auch seinem eigenen Interesse unumgänglich war, ihn auf Antikonvulsiva einzustellen.

Chase schenkte Cuddy ein umwerfendes Lächeln, das gleichermaßen geheuchelte Wiedersehensfreude und Unsicherheit verriet. Er erkannte sie nicht, wusste lediglich durch die gespeicherte Information, dass er die Klinikverwalterin vor sich hatte. „Ich wollte es so. Aber jetzt will ich wieder teilnehmen am Leben. Ich vermisse die Arbeit."

„Nehmen Sie sich Zeit. Überstürzen Sie die Dinge nicht. Jeder hier hat Verständnis für Ihre Situation." Mütterlich strich sie über seinen Arm und hielt einen Augenblick seine Hand, die zurückzuckte. „Ich freue mich trotzdem, dass Sie sich entschieden haben, uns zu besuchen. Sie fehlen sehr."

Mit einem nachdrücklichen, ein wenig steifen Nicken an House' Adresse nahm sie ein paar Akten am Empfangsschalter entgegen und stöckelte davon.

Auf dem Korridor der Neurologie wartete bereits der Chefarzt der Abteilung, Dr. Turner, mit dem er am Morgen telefoniert und einen kurzfristig angesetzten Termin für Chase ausgemacht hatte. Er hatte den aufgeblasenen Briten noch nie leiden können, doch seit er sich gemeinsam mit Foreman diesen Fauxpas mit Chase geleistet hatte, kamen ihm sein süffisantes Grinsen und sein schlaffer Händedruck noch schmieriger vor. Es war beinahe ein Hohn, dass es damals um das Ausblenden von Erinnerungen gegangen war, indem mithilfe einer obskuren, nicht zugelassenen Pille Regionen des Gehirns lahm gelegt werden sollten, um ihn das Trauma des Missbrauchs vergessen zu machen.

Das geheime Experiment war von House gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgedeckt worden, ehe Chase von Angstattacken und Halluzinationen gepeinigt den Verstand verloren hätte, daher überraschte es ihn nicht, dass Turner ihm mit Misstrauen begegnete, das er jedoch gekonnt überspielte. Sein gesamtes Gebaren erinnerte an das übertriebene Getue eines Theaterschauspielers.

„Welche Freude, Sie beide zu sehen", sagte er gönnerhaft. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen, Robert?"

Er wandte sich um, griff bang nach House' Hand. Seine Handfläche, die er kurz berührte, fühlte sich klamm an. Verletzlich und hilflos wirkte er, und er widerstand dem Impuls, ihn festzuhalten, um ihn vor dem kranken Ehrgeiz des Kollegen zu schützen. Allerdings wäre er bei Foreman nicht besser aufgehoben. Neurologen steckten alle unter einer Decke und waren im früheren Leben entweder Metzger oder Tyrannen gewesen.

„Kommen Sie nicht mit?"

Der klägliche Tonfall schnitt ihm ins Herz, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war seine Entscheidung, und er wollte nicht, dass er ihm später vorwarf, sich eingemischt und ihn ungünstig beeinflusst zu haben. Vielleicht wäre es seine Pflicht als sein beglaubigter Vormund und Betreuer, aber er scheute sich, Chase alles zu nehmen, was er wenigstens im Ansatz noch besaß. Den eigenen Willen, die Fähigkeit, vernünftig zu denken. Eine Fähigkeit, die ihm die Medikation im schlechten Fall raubte.

„Ich hole Sie nach der Untersuchung wieder ab."

„Vermutlich wird es eine Weile dauern", erklärte Turner nicht gerade beruhigend und maß ihn mit kalten, verschlagenen Augen, denen er trotzte.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Wenn ich feststelle, dass Sie ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben, wird sich mein Anwalt mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen."

Turner schlug mit einem wölfischen Grinsen zurück. Streitlustig war er auch noch. Und ein durch und durch unsympathischer Charakter. „Sie können mir nicht drohen, House. Drogenabhängige haben keinen rechtlichen Beistand. Sie hätten ihn mir sonst früher auf den Hals gehetzt."

Eine Anspielung auf das illegale Experiment. Er hätte sich einen Anwalt nehmen können – Wilson verkehrte mit mindestens fünf Winkeladvokaten, die ihn zu teuren Essen einluden - doch er hatte damals darauf verzichtet, weil ihm Turners Neugier trotz allem Widerwillen gegen seine Selbstgefälligkeit imponierte und er ihm im Grunde nicht unähnlich war, auch wenn es schwer fiel, diese Tatsache zuzugeben. Zu Beginn ihrer noch platonischen Beziehung hatte Chase ebenfalls als Versuchskaninchen herhalten müssen.

„Kein Wort davon zu Chase."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln kroch in Turners immer noch nach unten gebogenen Mundwinkeln. „Er würde sich ohnehin nicht erinnern. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wovon Sie sprechen. Alles, was mich interessiert, ist meine Arbeit gut zu machen."

Das nichtinvasive EEG, in dem er auf visuelle Reize getestet und ein Anfall provoziert wurde, wäre vermutlich Turners erste Wahl. House hatte Angst davor, Zeuge einer positiven Reaktion zu werden, ganz zu schweigen von der mehr oder weniger überflüssigen Durchführung des Wada-Tests, Turners Spezialität. Er würde ihm mit sadistischem Genuss einen Katheter in die zarte Halsschlagader bohren, um verschiedene Hirnareale kurzfristig auszuschalten, ihm absurd einfache Fragen stellen, die er ohne die Funktion der entsprechenden Hemisphäre nicht mehr beantworten konnte. Üblicherweise wurde sie nur bei schweren Fällen von Epilepsie angewandt, bei denen Neuroleptika nicht mehr anschlug, um festzustellen, welcher Teil des Gehirns operativ entfernt werden konnte, ohne den Patienten zu sehr zu beeinträchtigen. Doch für Turner gehörte der Test zum Standardprogramm eines Nachweises der Krankheit. Nicht von ungefähr lautete sein klinikinterner Spitzname Dr. Frankenstein, dem er mit allen lauteren und unlauteren Mitteln gerecht wurde.

Als Turner eilig durch die Tür des Untersuchungsraums verschwand, zögerte Chase, wandte noch einmal den Kopf, strich sich eine ins Gesicht gefallene Ponysträhne zurück und warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick über die Schulter zu. Er sah blass aus und klein. Zerbrechlich, fast, und viel zu zart für die vor ihm liegende Tortur.

„Bis später."

Zu mehr als einem wenig ermutigenden Kopfnicken war er nicht in der Lage, wobei er sich zwingen musste, die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen zu legen.

_Alles wird gut, Baby._

Schwer stützte er sich auf den Stock und fühlte sich auf einmal, als würde man das Leben aus ihm saugen. Es würde ihn verändern, gleich, was Turner ihm verschrieb. Er würde vor sich hinbrüten, Wutausbrüche in stärkerem Maß als bisher durchmachen und vermutlich früher oder später Depressionen anheim fallen. Aber welche Alternative blieb ihnen? Wenn er den Verdacht hegte, epilepsiegefährdet zu sein, musste etwas dagegen unternommen werden. Er war kein Unmensch, erst recht nicht, wenn Chase' Wohlbefinden auf dem Spiel stand.

House wünschte, es gäbe schonende Methoden, die Anfälle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was regelmäßige Einnahme von hoch dosierten Tabletten bewirkte, hatte er schmerzlich am eigenen Leib erfahren. Chase war auf dem besten Weg dazu, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten.

Er wollte ihn nicht trübsinnig, abgestumpft und lethargisch seiner Umwelt gegenüber. Seinen Jungen wollte er behalten. So, wie er gewesen war, als er ihm den Bungalow gezeigt hatte. Wenn er barfuss den Strand entlanglief und staunend ihre neuen Hausgenossen im Aquarium beobachtete oder ihn mit einer Hingabe liebte, die ihm keine Frau jemals erwiesen hatte. Wenn er sein charakteristisches, dunkles Lachen hören ließ und über Kleinigkeiten wie das Blühen einer späten Rose in Begeisterung ausbrach. In Jugendliteratur vertieft die Zeit vergaß und auf dem Sofa einschlief. Sein selbst im Schlaf erkennbares Lächeln und seine tröstliche, ihn umgebene Wärme, wenn House nachts wach wurde.

Plötzlich hätte er gerne geheult. Ihm waren die Hände gebunden, gerade jetzt, wo sein leidenschaftlicher, wilder Liebhaber ins Verderben rannte, und diese Erkenntnis war eigenartig, neu und ergo beängstigend.

Natürlich übernahm er die Verantwortung für alles, würde darüber wachen, wie hoch er die Dosis einnahm, aber er hatte sich geschworen, nicht sein Kindermädchen zu spielen, denn Chase war Unabhängigkeit wichtig. Vielleicht sogar wichtiger als das Wissen, jemanden zu haben, an dessen Schulter er sich lehnen durfte, falls ihm danach war.

Nach dem Gang zur Toilette, wo er sentimentalerweise in das Papierhandtuch des Automatenspenders schneuzte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kantine.

Der Tag würde lang werden, an Ablenkung war nicht zu denken. Offiziell war er zwar verpflichtet, im Büro aufzukreuzen und sich Foremans unerbittlichem Drang nach Erniedrigungen der kaukasischen Rasse unterzujochen, aber er wusste, dass Cuddy Verständnis bekundete, wenn er behauptete, ohnehin nicht bei der Sache zu sein, da Chase in Dr. Turners Folterkammer schwitzte.

_Habe ich Ihnen je gesagt, wie schön Sie sind, wenn Sie schwitzen und keuchen?_

Jetzt wäre er es nicht mehr. Würde sich in von Turner herbeigeführten Krämpfen winden und vielleicht schreien vor Schmerzen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn würgen. Er hätte doch mitkommen sollen, ihm beistehen, die Behandlung abbrechen, sofern es zu schlimm für ihn wurde. Aber der Kollege hätte es nicht geduldet. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, das Beste für den Jungen zu hoffen und abzuwarten. Mutig war er schließlich, ertrug Schmerz besser als er, und der Wada-Test wurde unter lokaler Betäubung durchgeführt.

oOo

Kurz nach neun Uhr war die Kantine verhältnismäßig voll. Er hatte damit gerechnet, auf Wilson zu stoßen, der ihm ein zweites Frühstück spendierte, doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Verdrießlich reihte er sich in die Schlange vor der Essensausgabe ein und stellte gähnende Leere in seiner Brieftasche fest.

Bevor er sich ein Wortgefecht mit der Kassiererin lieferte, die sich weigerte, seinen Kaffee anzuschreiben, trat der alte Freund auf den Plan. Er war hinter ihm gestanden, hatte sich jedoch mit keinem Ton bemerkbar gemacht. Ganz so, als legte er es darauf an, unsichtbar zu bleiben. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es vorgezogen, es so zu halten und wäre nach ihm mit dem Tablett schleunigst in eine Nische geflohen, die sich seinem Blickwinkel entzog. Ihr Verhältnis war nicht mehr wie früher, seit Chase seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Genauer gesagt hatte ihre Freundschaft deswegen Schiffbruch erlitten. Aber es war nicht Chase' Schuld, und an sich selbst hatte er keine Veränderung oder gar Ressentiments gegenüber Wilson ergründen können. Er war einfach zu empfindlich geworden, zu dünnhäutig. Und vielleicht ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Nachdem House zwei seiner Ehen den Bach hatte heruntergehen sehen, denen er ein baldiges Ende prophezeit hatte, schien ihm das allerdings gerecht. Mit Chase würde er es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Damit, dass er mit dem jungen Australier sein Glück gefunden hatte, musste Wilson umzugehen lernen.

Das jungenhafte Gesicht des Onkologen verzog sich zu einer unangenehm berührten Grimasse, als er sich mit einer Hand über die linke Gesichtshälfte fuhr. Aus seiner Haut konnte er dennoch nicht. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Setzen Sie es auf meine Rechnung."

„Ich nehme noch ein Rührei und ein Reuben's ohne Essiggurken", sagte er zu dem Mädchen hinter dem Tresen. „Und eines dieser verboten sauren Zitronensorbets."

Wilson ächzte, bevor er betreten hinter ihm zu einem freien Tisch schlurfte. Nervös zersäbelte er sein Omelett und salzte zu viel, ohne dem weiter Beachtung zu schenken. Der Rand des Kräuterpfannkuchens wellte sich und war hart. House hätte seine Beschaffenheit reklamiert. Auf der Tafel priesen sie frisch gebackene an. Doch der Dulder Wilson gab sich zufrieden mit dem, was man ihm vorwarf. Ein bisschen war er wie Chase in dieser Hinsicht.

„Wo ist Chase?"

„Im Gruselkabinett. Lässt sich auf Epilepsie und motorische Störungen testen. Keine Sorge, das Babyphon ist eingeschaltet und steckt in meiner Hosentasche."

Skeptisch wagte er einen Blick dahin, nur um zu konstatieren, dass er ihn auf den Arm nahm. „Bonnie erzählt mir, ihr habt das Haus gekauft. Gratulation. Selbst du kannst dich ändern. Ich hoffe, du machst keinen Rückzieher mehr. Falls doch, werde ich es aus erster Hand erfahren. Bonnie und ich… wir sind gerade dabei, uns wieder ein wenig anzunähern."

„Nett", bemerkte er. „Dann war die Aufregung doch zu etwas gut. Vergiss nicht, dich bei Gelegenheit bei mir zu revanchieren. Deine Kochabende bei mir werden schmerzlich vermisst. Na ja, vielleicht ohne das _schmerzlich_."

„Was macht Chase bei Dr. Turner? Ich dachte, du widersetzt dich einer Therapie für ihn."

„Chase nicht." Er sog am Trinkhalm seines Orangensafts. „Er möchte das Haus eigenhändig renovieren und dabei auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Will mich nicht als seine Nanny dabei haben."

„Die du nicht bist. Du-…" Sein Kopf wurde puterrot, als er mit beiden Händen durch das Haar wühlte und schließlich fast zornig zu ihm aufsah. Auf seiner Stirn schwoll eine Ader. „Du schläfst mit ihm."

Einen Moment verschlug es ihm die Sprache. So offensiv war Wilson das heikle Thema noch nie angegangen, und außerdem nie in dieser vorwurfsvollen Deutlichkeit. Doch er gewann rasch seine Beherrschung wieder. Es sollte nicht publik werden, aber vielleicht war es im Endeffekt klüger, den Freund vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen, sich nicht mit fadenscheinigen Ausflüchten herauszuwinden. Im Übrigen hatte er das nie getan. Es gab nichts, wofür er sich schämen musste.

„Nicht mehr lange. Er bekommt ein eigenes Bett in seinem eigenen kleinen Kinderzimmer. Mit Modellfliegern an der Decke und Wölkchen an den Wänden. Woher weißt du es? Waren wir zu laut beim ersten Mal?"

„Er hat es mir selbst gesagt. Neulich, als ich nach ihm sehen und mit ihm das Haus besichtigen wollte. Wie konntest du?" Empört legte er das Besteck beiseite, tupfte sich den fettigen Mund mit der Serviette ab und holte tief Atem. „Ich dachte, dir war klar, dass es tabu ist. Chase ist traumatisiert."

„Er war es. Aber er hat viel vergessen, und wem immer sei Dank dafür, die Vergewaltigung gehört dazu. Abgesehen davon habe ich nicht seinen jetzigen Zustand ausgenutzt, denn er kam viel früher zu mir. Was zwischen uns ist, ist mehr, als ich mit Stacy je hatte. Ich habe nie bestritten, dass ich ihn gern habe, schon gar nicht vor dir. Nicht nur als angenehme Gesellschaft, und ich habe zu keiner Zeit behauptet, dass ich an der Seite eines attraktiven jungen Mannes asketisch wie ein Mönch lebe. Selbst du könntest es nicht. Aber du nimmst ja nie ernst, was ich sage. Eigentlich erleichtert es mich fast, dass Chase' Geständnis anscheinend größeren Eindruck auf dich macht."

Unwillkürlich zerknüllte Wilson die billige Papierserviette. Der Appetit war ihm schlagartig vergangen, wenngleich er es ohnehin doch schon lange geargwöhnt hatte. Seine Reaktion erschien House übertrieben. „Warum, House?"

„Weil wir beide es wollten. Es war nichts Vulgäres daran, genauso wenig wie heute. Er hat sich gequält, hatte Angst davor und vor Sexualität im Allgemeinen. Und er wollte sich ihr stellen. Ich habe ihm gezeigt, dass es anders sein kann. Gut für ihn. Es war auch gut für mich, Wilson. Wir wohnen zusammen, wir haben Sex zusammen, na und? Ich habe zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder eine Beziehung. Du wirst mir nicht glauben, aber er kommt nicht mehr ohne aus. Ich würde mich überfordert fühlen und hin und wieder Migräne vorschützen, wenn er nicht so großartig wäre. Was ich für ihn tue, geschieht nicht aus Eitelkeit."

Fassungslos schüttelte Wilson den Kopf und lehnte sich dann zurück, wobei er die Hände mit einem Klatschen auf die Oberschenkel schlug. „Sondern aus Liebe."

„Nenn' es meinetwegen so."

„Du bist nicht schwul." Es klang wie der letzte Anker, den er verzweifelt auf felsenhartem Grund auswarf.

„Er auch nicht."

„Es bedeutet dir wirklich etwas."

„War was Hochprozentiges in dem Orangensaft?" fragte er, um von der verblüfften Feststellung abzulenken. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mein Privatleben nüchtern vor dir ausgebreitet habe."

„Früher hast du das immer getan. Wir sind Freunde, vergiss das nicht." Verlegen warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los. Und ja, ich komme gern mal wieder zum Kochen vorbei. Vielleicht mit Bonnie."

„Chase wird sich freuen."

Wie von einer bleischweren Last befreit, schnellte er hoch.

„Wilson!"

Im Gehen drehte er sich um, hob die dichten Augenbrauen und die Hände in den Kitteltaschen, während er ein paar Schritte rückwärts schwankte.

„Behalte es für dich. Wenn du es Cuddy erzählst, weiß es am nächsten Tag die ganze Klinik. Chase würde darunter leiden."

„Immer noch für Überraschungen gut. Du strafst deiner Maxime Lügen, mein Freund. Menschen können sich ändern. Selbst du."

Allein machte er einen langen Spaziergang, bis sein schmerzendes Bein ihn auf eine Parkbank trieb, wo er nach einer Zigarette angelte und auf den See hinausstarrte, an dem er oft mit Chase gewesen war. Er rauchte nicht gewohnheitsmäßig, war aber froh, noch eine zerknitterte Schachtel in der Jackentasche aufbewahrt zu haben. Nachdenklich qualmte er Ringe in die Luft und sah ihnen nach. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben, was Chase anging. Oder sein ungewöhnlich offenes Gespräch mit Wilson.

oOo

Als er ihn abholte, taumelte der Junge ihm müde entgegen und lehnte sich schwer vor Erschöpfung an ihn. Mehrere Stunden hatte die Untersuchung in Anspruch genommen, doch er hatte, worauf er aus gewesen war. An der Halsseite klebte unübersehbar das Pflaster eines Kathetereinstichs, ein Merkmal des überstandenen Wada-Tests. Sein linker Arm ließ sich immer noch nicht richtig bewegen, und er rang mit einer kleinen Panik, bis House ihm versicherte, dass die Lähmung nur vorübergehend durch die Betäubung des Temporallappens verursacht worden sei.

Dr. Turner verschrieb ihm Gabapentin, von dem er dreihundert Milligramm pro Tag einnehmen musste. House war entsetzt. Das Medikament war relativ neu auf dem Markt und nach seinem Dafürhalten nicht ausreichend auf Nebenwirkungen getestet.

„Dr. Chase ist medikamentös herrlich unvorbelastet", begründete Turner seine unkonventionelle Wahl. „Wenn Sie sich an die vorgeschriebene Dosierung halten, dürften keine schwerwiegenden Probleme auftreten. Es wundert mich, dass Sie nicht eher zu mir gekommen sind, House. Ich weise Sie aber darauf hin, dass jegliche Medikation gerade bei gesunden Organismen mit gewissen Risiken verbunden ist."

„Ich bin kein Anfänger, Kollege", schnappte er.

Er beschloss, das Medikament niedriger anzusetzen und die Entwicklung der Wirksamkeit genauestens zu protokollieren.

oOo

Im Lauf der nächsten Woche begannen sie nach und nach, ihre Habseligkeiten in Kisten zu verstauen. Die Wohnung wurde leer und unpersönlich und ließ House einer Düsterkeit nachgeben, die er mühsam und manchmal mit zuviel Alkohol am Abend bekämpfte, wenn Chase bereits im Bett lag.

In Chase allerdings erwachte neuer, ungewohnter Tatendrang, den nicht einmal das Gabapentin zu dämpfen vermochte, von dem er ihm zunächst eine Kapsel pro Tag verabreichte.

Gemeinsam mit House suchte er zielbewusst die Farben für den Innenanstrich des Bungalows aus. Gedeckte Schattierungen von Olivgrün für die Küche, Rostrot für Wohn- und Essbereich, ein helles Braun für die Schlafzimmer, und das Badezimmer erstrahlte in einem blauen Grauton. Er war erstaunlich schnell und begeistert bei der Sache, glücklich, endlich eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung zu haben, die ihn forderte und deren meditative Ausführung zugleich beruhigend auf sein Nervensystem wirkte. Wenn er ihn nach gelegentlichen Telefonaten abends abholte, war er von Kopf bis Fuß mit Farbe bekleckert.

House betrachtete seinen Eifer mit gemischten Gefühlen. Je eher er fertig war, desto unaufhaltsamer rückte der Umzug näher.

Wenn sie für Einkäufe in der Stadt unterwegs waren, besorgte er Kunstdrucke von Gauguin, tahitische Landschaften mit Pferden und Palmen, eine Eingeborenenfamilie am Strand, leicht bekleidete exotische Schönheiten. Ihm fiel auf, dass er die Bilder nach dem Farbton der Wände im neuen Heim aussuchte. Erdige, ein wenig dunkle, satte Töne. Zuhause entrollte er jedes Plakat und setzte in einer noch etwas unsicheren, wackeligen Schrift Zitate in den Leerraum darunter, die er sorgsam mit Bleistift vorzeichnete.

_Die glücklichen Bewohner eines unbeachteten Paradieses in Ozeanien kennen vom Leben nichts anderes als seine Süße. Für sie heißt Leben Singen und Lieben._

Einige, so wie dieses, stammten vom Meister selbst, andere aus Büchern, die den Zusammenhang mit dem unbeschwerten Leben außerhalb der Zivilisation thematisierten und zu Chase' Lieblingsbüchern gehörten. Am liebsten las er über ferne Länder und Schiffbrüchigen, die auf geheimnisvollen Eilanden strandeten.

„Ich möchte eine Insel haben. Ein Klein-Polynesien", erklärte er eifrig auf seine Frage, nach welchen Kriterien er die Wohnung einzurichten gedachte, da er sich offenbar viele Gedanken darüber machte wie ein Innenarchitekt. Skizzen des Grundrisses und Notizen fanden sich überall, am Kühlschrank, auf dem Schreibtisch, sogar auf dem Nachtschrank. „Nur für Sie und mich."

Andächtig die rosige Zungenspitze zwischen den Lippen, malte er das nächste Zitat auf den Bildrand der Familie mit Boot, und House erstarrte fast vor Ehrfurcht.

_An diesen Zauberstränden ziehen Kinder beim Spielen ewig ihre Boote an Land. Wir sind auch einmal dort gewesen; wir können noch das Brausen der Brandung hören, aber wir werden nie mehr dort landen._

„Wären Sie dort glücklich?"

„Ich glaube, ich bin es. Wenn Sie es auch sind."

Vor Rührung schluckte er, während er ihn beobachtete, das unfrisierte Surferhaar, das ihm in wieder längeren Strähnen über die Stirn fiel, als er sich über das Poster beugte.

„Kommen Sie her zu mir."

Er erhob sich, schmiegte sich in kindlichem Zutrauen mit dem Rücken zu ihm in seine Arme, während House den Blick durch das halb leer geräumte Apartment schweifen ließ und Chase' knabenhafte, tröstliche Nachgiebigkeit an sich spürte, das statische Aufladen des blonden Schopfes am unrasierten Kiefer. Er verschränkte die Finger vor seinem flachen Bauch und massierte ihn unbewusst, dachte daran, was sie alles hier erlebt hatten und konnte sich der Wehmut nicht erwehren, die ihn jäher und nachhaltiger erfasste als die Woche zuvor.

„Morgen werden die Möbel verfrachtet", sagte er an seiner Wange, wie um sich zu versichern, dass es wirklich so war. Alles kam ihm wie ein Traum vor, der unabänderlich Realität wurde. Aber Chase war da, drückte sich an ihn und vermittelte ihm Sicherheit.

Es war ein neuer Anfang, das Zurücklassen eines festgefahrenen Lebensabschnitts. Etwas, das er mit Chase wagte. Und darum würde es gut werden.


End file.
